Thrilling
by MoonExpressions
Summary: Thrill drabbles: Mou Kekkou, Ikenai, Penalty, Annoying, Zutto
1. Chapter 1

A/N: That's right! Boredom and obsession has driven me to write small drabbles on the Thrill Pair. These first drabbles are 200 or less words drabbles. Review!

* * *

**Yadda**

Ryoma had learned a long time ago that there was no such thing as **No** when he was dating THE Tensai…but that never stopped him from saying No whenever the Tensai asked for something.

"Ne Ryoma…why don't you come over tonight instead of me going to your house?" Fuji asked playing with Ryoma's hair softly.

"Yadda," Ryoma merely said, "Don't wanna."

"You'll come…" Fuji said with a chuckle.

Midnight-

"Ryo-chan! You came," Fuji said with a smile as he opened the door.

"Baka…" Ryoma said with a frown. " Where's Karupin."

"Right," Fuji said pulling his lover into the house and his arms, "Here…" He finished covering his Ryoma's mouth with his own.

* * *

**Button**

(A/N: Written for ThrillPair who mentioned I should do something about the tradition of giving away the second button.)

"What is it Ryo-chan?"

Ryoma swallowed a lump as he stared at Fuji's smiling face to his uniform blazer that was missing all their buttons. It WAS his graduation day after all and he had A LOT of fans.

"I…"

"You?"

"Nevermind…"

"Tell me," Fuji pushed

"I just wanted a button but it's okay since-" Ryoma mumbled out quickly as he pulled his hat a bit lower to hide.

"Sure," Fuji said interrupting his words to place all his buttons in Ryoma's hand.

Ryoma couldn't say anything as he looked at the buttons in his hand to Fuji's smiling face.

"Only Ryo-chan can have all my buttons right?" Fuji asked pulling Ryoma's chin up lovingly till they were face-to-face.

"Aa…" Ryoma managed to mutter before Fuji pressed his lips against his.

* * *

**Melody**

"What song was that?" Ryoma asked

"You don't remember?" Fuji asked with a slight frown before pulling Ryoma into a deep kiss before he let him go. "Does that bring back anything?"

"'_Syuusuke!" Ryoma protested as Fuji pushed inside him._

"_Hold your groan and they won't even know we're here." Fuji muttered against Ryoma's lips before he kissed Ryoma deeply. Fuji was keeping an eye on the door to the room they were using since the music students were on the other side practicing a song. Ryoma's blush was incredibly cute as well…too bad he hadn't brought a camera._

A blush touched Ryoma's cheek.

"Pervert!"

-FLASH-

"Just the blush I wanted to engrave…" Fuji said putting his camera away.

* * *

**Missed You**

"Did you miss me Ryo-baby?" Fuji asked pressing a kiss on Ryoma's head as he crawled in bed.

"Che! Yadda." Ryoma said stubbornly turning away from Fuji to close his eyes and sleep.

"But I was gone so long…" Fuji said hauling Ryoma's body against his as he pulled the blanket over their body.

"It was only a month, 3 days and 12 hours." Ryoma rambled out allowing Fuji to hold him.

"…Saa…. you did miss me." Fuji whispered with a smile. Nuzzling his lover lightly, he found comfort in the fact that his little prince still found it hard to admit the simplest things…how cute.

* * *

**4 Things**

"Name four things you can't live without." Oishi asked the regulars that happened to be in the clubroom to gather data for his project in English.

"Burgers, sushi, girls, sweet buns, and more food" Momoshiro said happily

"Fsssh! Baka! That's more than 4!" Kaidoh growled out

"Data, notebook, glasses, juice…" Inui said

"What about you O-chibi?" Kikumaru asked. He had seen Ryoma trying to sneak out to where Tezuka and Kawamura were without being asked.

"Ponta, Karupin, Tennis…"

"That's only three Ryo-chan…" Fuji said from where he was standing with a smile on his face.

"…and Fuji-senpai…" Ryoma finished before leaving everyone in the clubroom stunned except for Fuji.

* * *

**Goal**

"Was it that good to be dazed over?" Fuji asked jealously looking at Ryoma who was accidentally kissed by Atobe when they got into another one of their little fights and a group of girls bumped Ore-sama forward to plant his lips on Fuji's property.

"No…" Ryoma said although he was still lost in La-La land.

"Was it better than mine?" Fuji asked with a tight smile.

"I don't know…maybe I should have him-"

Ryoma never finished as Fuji's lips covered his possessively. "Remember now?" Fuji asked with a hint of his eyes opening dangerously.

"I do," Ryoma said with a small smirk. "Syuusuke's the best at it."

Fuji, satisfied with that answer grabbed Ryoma's hand as he dragged Ryoma away towards home. Meanwhile Ryoma was crossing off a goal on his cell phone:

'Get Syuusuke to kiss me seriously'

* * *

**Chu**

"Ryoma…there's something in my eye…can you blow it out?"

"Fuji-senpai…you don't even open your eyes…" Ryoma stated bluntly

"But I just did and something went in…"

Ryoma sighed and set his Ponta down, "Bend down." He ordered.

Fuji bent slightly and as Ryoma opened his mouth to take a breath and blow, Fuji tilted his head and pressed his lips on Ryoma before straightening with a slight chuckle.

"Fu-fuji-senpai!"

"What Ryo-chan?"

"Why-"

"We had to give Inui something to write about right?" Fuji said with a smile shifting his head to a bush where Inui's could be seen writing furiously.

* * *

**Journal**

"Fuji-senpai!"

"What is it?" Fuji asked turning around to see Momoshiro coming towards him.

"Echizen said you forgot your journal at his house so he wanted me to return it." Momoshiro said with a smile.

"Thanks," Fuji said with a brief smile before he took it and turned away to frown. He had asked Ryoma to return it…yet he sent someone else.

'Ryo-chan…' Fuji thought silently as a smile spread across his face. Flipping the journal to the back, his eyes opened in surprise. Next to his scribble of 'I love you' to Ryoma, 'I love you too' was written along side it in Ryoma's handwriting.

* * *

**Ryoma's Sister**

(A/N: Just because I've seen so many of them I wanted to make one as well! XD)

"Gee O-chibi! Your sister is beautiful!" Kikumaru said with a snicker.

"I don't have a sister," Ryoma said with a frown.

"Sure you don't!" Momoshiro said with his own grin, "I just saw her outside the clubroom!"

Ryoma looked at both of them as if they had both lost their mind. "I think 'I' know I don't have a sister!"

"Oh?" Kikumaru and Momoshiro looked at each other with grins.

"That's it!" Ryoma muttered stepping out of the clubroom to prove that he had no sister waiting for him. Poking his head out with a glare, his eyes widened as it connected with the person in a similar Fila cap and Seigaku uniform…only with a skirt.

"Ryoma…"

"FUJI-SENPAI!" Ryoma shouted with a glare, "Why are you acting like my sister?"

Fuji merely smiled back and pulled on the Fila cap he was wearing lightly in the same way Ryoma usually does, "mada mada dane…"

* * *

**Dress-up**

"Oi Echizen! Won't you introduce me to your sister?" Momoshiro said with a smile, "She's so cute! How old is she?"

"What are you talking about? I'm an only child Momo-senpai…" Ryoma said bluntly.

"That's mean of you to introduce her to Fuji-senpai and not me!' Momoshiro said pulling Ryoma's cap down over his face. "She's so cute too!"

"How can I introduce her if she doesn't even exist?" Ryoma demanded.

"Buchou thought she was pretty too!" Momoshiro said as Tezuka walked in.

"Who?" Tezuka asked

"Echizen's sister that Fuji showed us in that picture!" Momoshiro said

"Oh…she was cute…" Tezuka said turning away to get his things.

"Fuji-senpai!" Ryoma said as Fuji walked into the clubroom, "what are you showing and telling everyone?"

"Oh…this," Fuji handed it to Ryoma with a smile.

Dressed in a girl's uniform with a shoulder-length wig on, it was a picture Fuji had promised was only between the two of them….

"I realized I have many rivals for you Ryo-chan…" Fuji said softly as he reached for the picture.

"Syuusuke!" Ryoma roared out.

* * *

A/N: Maybe I'll do 200 word drabbles next…anyways review your thoughts because all these were on the spur of a moment thing! XD 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Happy St. White's Day! I've once become bored between studying in classes so I did another batch of drabble. Since these are just drabbles, I won't force anyone to review.

I have some good and bad news for everyone who was awaiting a GREAT update from me.

Good news- I have now finished being busy in my life and can concentrate a bit more on writing now.

Bad news- My spare USB with all my hard written chapter has been stolen :( The only one saved was Fated, which I had saved on my computer at home since I was working on it on that computer. That's why it has been updated. I'm currently hoping that whoever stole my USB will return it soon…and if not I'll have to rewrite it all from scratch. So if you don't see another update from me until April 1st, the next mass update then that means I had to rewrite the chapter and it'll be part of that mass update.

I apologize to the ones who were waiting for a good update and I will make it up in the next update! They'll have long chapters and I may even throw in chapters from my other stories that I shouldn't be continuing. Koori No Ouji will make an appearance as well so look forward to that!

* * *

NDebN- :3 I thought they were only adequate XP

PheonixShadow- Yes

DarkMoon0- I tried to fit in a little of everything so I do hope you'll like these just as much as the first batch.

Selyn- Well I would say all my reviewers benefited from such a huge release but yeah… All these at the spur of one sit-in XP Gosh I have no life if I could do that XD

I will do your requests as well!

abhorsen3- Hopefully they were entertaining XD I do write a lot of spur of the moment things but I usually just toss it because I doubt anyone will read it… it was actually Syuusuke's birthday that triggered me to post my drabbles. XP

Pax Silva- Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Wolfdreamer- Well I am a thrill pair shipper so there will be a lot of Thrill in everything I do :3

Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune- Thanks for reading it!

ThrillPair- These are… I've never released my drabbles because I've seen such better ones than mine I didn't want to XP

shadowkaru15- The boy has his moments!

FlAmEsOfDeSiReS- I should be thanking you for reading silly drabbles XD

* * *

**Trap**

'I'm confiscating this until you tell me truthfully what Tezuka and you were talking about." Fuji said slipping Ryoma's unopened Ponta into his schoolbag.

"Fuji-senpai!" Ryoma started grumpily despite the trickle of regulars coming into the clubroom. ' Give it back! It was just about rankings!"

"Oh…so that blush towards the end was nothing as well?" Fuji asked almost handing the can back to Ryoma.

"Syuusuke! You and I are going out!" Ryoma said angrily jumping a foot or so to grasp his Ponta before gathering his things to leave for class.

"You two are?" Kikumaru asked wide-eyed.

"Why?" Momoshiro asked with a shocked expression on his face.

"Because we compliment each other!" Ryoma snapped. He was angrier at Fuji than Momoshiro because the Tensai had made him forget that other people were here to overhear their 'fight'. "Are you happy the whole team knows we go out now?" Ryoma demanded.

"Immensely." Fuji said with a satisfied smile. "Now that you've announced it, it nullifies the promise for me not to show public affection and tell anyone of our relationship according to your terms right?"

"You…"

Ryoma stalked out of the clubroom. He had completely fallen for Fuji's trap to reveal their relationship!

* * *

**Hug**

Fuji loved it when he conned Ryoma into giving him hugs. He lived for those brief moments of watching his Kohai turn slightly red as he adverted his gaze and pushed himself into Fuji's arms. The fresh scent he left and warmth was never enough but the best part about Ryoma's hug was when he started to relax and wrap his arms around Fuji to make them closer than they already were. Even better than those hugs were the ones-

"I'm tired" Ryoma muttered as he wrapped his arms around Fuji's neck from behind Fuji and pressed a kiss onto Fuji's cheek. With a small sigh, Ryoma rounded the sofa and sat next to Fuji snuggling into his warmth as his hands unconsciously wrapped themselves around Fuji lightly.

With a small chuckle, Fuji leaned against Ryoma's chilled body to allow the boy more warmth.

Yes…the best hugs were the ones Ryoma gave freely.

* * *

**Finding You**

"Found you Ryo-chan" Fuji whispered as he placed a quick kiss onto Ryoma's forehead.

"Since when were you IT?" Ryoma asked tiredly from where he was rolled up between Fuji's sheets and blankets.

"Since Kikumaru couldn't find you." Fuji said with a small smile.

"Did you find him Fujiko?" Kikumaru asked popping his head into Fuji's room.

"I did," Fuji said turning with a smile to the door as all the other regulars flooded in.

"Where was he? I checked your room twice!" Kikumaru said with a pout. " I'm not playing hide-and-seek with O-chibi anymore!"

"He was in my bed, pressed against the pillow and wall." Fuji said with a slight chuckle as Ryoma sleepily sat up.

"But Fuji-senpai!" Momoshiro said scratching the back of his head in wonder. " You came straight here…how did you know he'd be in your room?"

Fuji merely smiled widely, "Because I knew he'd be in the spot he usual sleeps in."

"Sleeps?"

"Echizen sleeps with you?" Oishi asked turning pink.

"Saa…He has for a long time now."

* * *

**Baby**

"It's illogical!" Inui said above the fuss of everyone else.

"What is?" Fuji asked walking into the living room where the other regulars were wide-eyed.

'O-chibi is pregnant and the baby's moving!" Kikumaru said to Fuji. "You got O-chibi pregnant!"

"Saa…" Fuji merely muttered coming around to see Ryoma peacefully asleep with an enlarged abdomen.

"It's not possible…right?" Kaidoh asked Inui.

"Of course it isn't!" Oishi confirmed.

"You're absolutely right," Fuji said with a smile as he lifted Ryoma's shirt to reveal a curled Karupin underneath soundly sleeping. "We already have our baby right here."

"Ka-ka-Karupin?!?" Everyone shouted.

"Sh!" Fuji said with a smile. "Ryoma needs his strength for tonight."

"…"

* * *

**Library**

"Ne Syuusuke… we've never done it in a library before have we?" Ryoma asked flipping through a manga tiredly.

Fuji, who had been reading a different manga stopped all together and looked mischievously at Ryoma. "No…but there's always a first time…"

"Oh?" Ryoma asked looking at Fuji with his own smirk. " Let's see how well books do against our fun then…"

"Saa… shall we?" Fuji asked setting his book down to follow Ryoma down the rows of book. It was rare for Ryoma to make the first move… he'd enjoy it.

* * *

**Door**

"Stop it!" Ryoma moaned out as Fuji managed to pin Ryoma against the door and wrap Ryoma's legs around his waist while nuzzling his neck lovingly. Already his hands were pushing Ryoma's shirt up and searching for the prize.

"No…' Fuji murmured pressing a kiss on the racing pulse of Ryoma's neck before he started the rhythm to remind Ryoma how good it would feel in a few minutes when all of their clothes were off.

"Can't you wait till we get into the bedroom?" Ryoma complained while gripping the door handle with one hand and Fuji's back with the other.

"Nope…" Fuji informed him cheerfully as he tried to remove Ryoma's shirt. " Besides… we haven't done it on a door before…"

"You sick-"

CRASH

"….fsssh…."

Ryoma wondered who should kill first, Fuji for wanting to do it against the door or Kaidoh, who opened the door and made him fall to the ground with the added weight of Fuji.

" On the door…data…"

It didn't help that all the regulars saw them in such a compromising position as well.

* * *

A/N: I'll do more when I feel like it! But until then, I hope you enjoyed these! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Today there are releases from me and please review to show your support of how much you all enjoyed this!

* * *

NDebN- Hopefully the silly little stories were enough to satisfy yours and others Thrill meter :D

AngelxFeather- They both have their moments and sadly my USB is forever gone D:

But I managed to recover my thoughts for each chapter and rewrite them! :)

Selyn- Well I'd really like to curse the person but I've moved on :)

Besides, you've made me extremely happy by giving me a longer review to cheer up on :D

I'm pretty sure a sadistic Ryoma will definitely thrill Fuji XD

abhorsen3- Hopefully thse bring that goofy smile Back XD

Pax Silva- Thanks for reading and sadly my USB will not be coming back… a loss for me on cost and time put into those chapters but I recover easily so I can survive.

Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune- It seemed everyone liked the baby drabble! Well I'm glad everyone else and you enoyed my 'spur-of-the-moment' drabbles.

ThrillPair-LOL i get bored too oftern

FlAmEsOfDeSiReS- Oh don't worry… these may keep coming depending on how bored I get XD

* * *

**Teddy Bear**

"Fuji…"

"What is it Tezuka?"

"Here,"

Fuji glanced down to see a small teddy bear in his hand with a t-shirt that read 'FUJI' on it.

"Why are you giving it to me?" Fuji asked with a small smile.

"Because it's yours," Tezuka said with a sigh, "It clearly says your name."

"But it isn't mine…" Fuji said with a soft chuckle.

"Then whose could it be?" Tezuka demanded.

"Mada mada- eh? Fuji bear…"

Tezuka tried not to comment as Ryoma walked pass the both of them and snatched the bear from Fuji's hand without looking at the both of them.

"Saa…" Fuji merely murmured before turning away from Tezuka.

'Why would Echizen….' Tezuka started then stopped…perhaps he shouldn't even question this himself.

* * *

**Sly**

"And now you shall submit to me…." Fuji stated with a smile as he finished tying Ryoma's hands apart.

"Syuusuke!" Ryoma said with an annoyed tone, " You had better start untying me!"

"Yad-da…I want to play!" Fuji said with a smile as he removed his shirt slowly.

"So I get tied while I'm sleeping and you give me a strip tease?" Ryoma asked with a scowl.

"Sure…" Fuji said trailing a finger down Ryoma's lean chest. He had taken the time to unbutton Ryoma's shirt while he was sleeping. Sometimes it was good that his little lover was such a heavy sleeper.

"You think you're so sly getting me caught like this huh?" Ryoma asked looking at the tie that was restraining his hands.

"Aa…"

"Well you know what?" Ryoma said with a cocky smile.

"What?" Fuji asked sitting on the bed next to him.

"I'm pretty sly to…" Ryoma muttered as he pulled his hands free from the ties he had been loosening the whole time and pulled out handcuffs to cuff Fuji onto the railing on the headboard.

"Eh….Ryoma…" Fuji said with a slight frown," Where are you going?"

"To sleep in peace…" Ryoma said with a tired smile, " Enjoy being chained there while I sleep…maybe when I'm more awake I'll play…with you."

Fuji didn't know what to think; he merely chuckled as he thought of the next showdown they'd have.

'Next time I won't use ties.'

* * *

**Obsession**

"Eh…. so Fuji-senpai's obsessive and a pervert!" Ryoma muttered to himself as he walked into a room he wasn't suppose to enter in Fuji's house. The walls were covered with pictures of himself doing various activities over the years they dated…some were even from before.

"Che!" Ryoma scowled as he spotted a blanket and futon stitched with Fuji and his name on it in bold stitches. "He males it seem like we're newlyweds…."

"Isn't my Ryo-chan being bad…entering a room I specifically said you couldn't enter…" Fuji mussed from the doorway.

"Che!" Ryoma said walking past Fuji out of the room, " You're obsessed!"

"Saa… maybe I am a bit much… are you scared?" Fuji asked wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's waist.

"Yadda…because I have a similar obsession with you." Ryoma admitted bluntly before escaping Fuji's arms.

"Omoshiro….(interesting)" Fuji uttered with a smile.

* * *

**Call me**

"What?" Ryoma said angrily as he picked up his phone. He was ready to kill the person on the other side of the line.

"How was your day Ryo-baby?" a soft voice asked cutting through Ryoma's hazy sleep. His brow twitched a bit as he realized who it was on the other side.

"Call me back in the afternoon!" Ryoma complained flopping his head into the pillow. "It's three in the morning here!"

"But I missed you…"

"Next time e-mail it to me so I can delete it." Ryoma said crossly.

"Your so mean… call me then." Fuji voice sounded over the line with a hint of amusement behind his sincerity.

"You knew it was three over here and decided to call anyways huh?" Ryoma said with a frown now. There was no way his boyfriend could NOT know since he WAS a Tensai.

"Saa…"

Ryoma didn't bother to hear more as he hung up and turned his phone off for good measure. Snuggling back in his blankets a small smile touched his lips. Despite the bad timing, he was happy Syuusuke called. It was a total of fifteen seconds before Ryoma decided his sleep was forever ruined so he called.

"Miss me yet?" the teasing voice asked picking up immediately.

"I do…" Ryoma murmured.

* * *

**Lotion**

"Anyone have lotion?" Oishi asked the regulars, "Mine is out and I need some…"

"Here you go," Fuji said handing Oishi his lotion.

"Thanks Fuji." Oishi said with a smile. "Yours is almost gone too… you must use it a lot."

"I do…" Fuji said with a small smile, "How else can I give Ryoma his quickies."

"…"

* * *

**Stare**

"Ryoma…what are you doing here and not there?" Fuji asked amused that Ryoma had followed him to his side of the court and not the opposite side.

"Eh?" Ryoma muttered as he himself realized he had followed Fuji…he was positive he had been moving away from Fuji…only to find he had gone nowhere

"Have you finished staring at me?" Fuji asked amused at his young lovers blunder.

"Aa…" Ryoma said with a smile as he advanced towards Fuji. "I believe I'm done staring so I want my kiss."

Fuji had no time to react as Ryoma pulled Fuji down for a quick kiss before going to his court. This time, Ryoma had Fuji staring at him I wonderment…ah! It was satisfying to see Fuji staring like the lovesick puppy now.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**Drowning**

"Syuusuke no baka!" Ryoma muttered as he proceeded to dunk Fuji under the water. He started swimming back to shore when he realized Fuji had just provoked him into doing what he hadn't wanted to do at all! Turning back to yell at Fuji some more, he realized Fuji hadn't resurfaced yet.

"Echizen…maybe you dunked him too hard." Inui said from where he was sitting next to Kaidoh on the beach.

"Whatever! He deserved it." Ryoma stated taking a drink of his Ponta.

"But Fuji can't swom…" Inui stated.

"Uso (lies)" Ryoma stated sitting down on Syuusuke and his towel.

"In my data he can't…" Inui said puling out the hated green notebook, "He refused to swim the last time we came to the beach and-"

Ryoma was already running to pull out Fuji by that time. Pulling his boyfriend on to the beach, Ryoma proceeded to give him CPR until that is- Fuji responded rather intimately.

"You-baka! Why didn't you tell me you couldn't swim?" Ryoma demanded to a chuckling Fuji who sat up.

"But I can…" Fuji said pulling Ryoma into his arms.

"Bui Inui-senpai…" Ryoma started

"I'm like a fish when it comes to swimming." Fuji confirmed, " Inui probably assumed I couldn't since I didn't swim last time we all came to the beach."

"Then why did you not resurface?" Ryoma demanded with a pout.

"You wouldn't have come back if I could swim right?" Fuji asked with a smile.

"Syuusuke…" Ryoma started only to have Fuji kiss his forehead playfully. It seemed his deadly aura had only excited Syuusuke.

"Let's try it in the water…"

* * *

A/N: I don't know what I was thinking as I wrote this XD Review anyways.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Celebrating my anniversary with longer drabbles :)

**Happy 3****rd**** anniversary to me on fanfic this year! I can't believe it has already been that long but it has. At this time Last year, I was writing 'The Risks We Take' and now I'm loaded with ideas and new stories.**

**I'm very happy to have come so far with the Thrill crowd and am extremely happy I'm not letting the Thrill fandom die at all even if the manga had finished. The only slight problem from here on out for a few months is that fact that I might be getting a job and becoming bogged with my life outside writing so release dates may not always go the way I pre-planned. If it gets to be too bad though, I'll just ask that everyone check out the story randomly and I may just have updated. :)**

**Besides that problem, I'm having lots of troubles with my muses at the moment. They've decided to abandon me :( Yep, they've given up on me recently so it would really help to have extra encouragement from all you reviewers. Other than that, I'm very appreciative towards the reviewers who take time out of their day to read and review and offer critique, thoughts, or encouragement to me. It helps me connect with everyone and it definitely does wonders to encourage me to sit and write so THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Plus I have that bet with a fellow friend that I can rack up 100 reviews from all my releases! Help me prove her to her that readers are reviewers, not just readers!**

* * *

White Ivy- I'm sure Oishi is now scarred with images of where that lotion has been before he needed to use it.

MARYLOVER- It's a small breath of entertainment! Maybe I should start a more relaxed and humorous story? XD

Selyn- Well Ryoma has a 'Fuji' bear' for all the moments he can't be with Ryoma. :) These last drabbles have been of Ryoma surprising Fuji only so these next ones will hopefully even the score again.

abhorsen3- Fuji deserves a few surprises in life as well. Thanks for pointing that typo out thought :)

I just hate then but I can't seem to avoid them wither XP

CrystalKitteN-MeW- Hmmm… I should do more cute & happy stories huh?

FlAmEsOfDeSiReS- LOL, even the cocky boy can have a cute side.

abhorsen3- I thought Ryoma needed to show a bit of domination as well. :)

* * *

**Just You**

The thought suddenly crossed Ryoma's mind one day when he passed a couple on the street. The guy had lost his job and she had no desire to be with a man who had no money or means of support for her.

"_But you told me we'd go through this together!"_

"_I can't… I'm sorry…love doesn't put food on the table nor does it get you anywhere…"_

For that reason, Ryoma couldn't help but go home and ask the one he loved a question.

"Ne Syuusuke…" Ryoma said looking at him pour over his photography.

"What is it Ryo-chan?" Fuji asked not looking up once from his work.

"Would you still hold my hand if all I had was you?" Ryoma said bluntly looking at Fuji's slender fingers that flipped through the photos. He only looked up when Fuji's fingers had stopped moving and noted that Fuji was staring at him with a blank expression.

"Why do you suddenly ask that?" Fuji finally said after long moments of just looking at Ryoma.

"Just curious…" Ryoma said adverting his eyes before he stood to go towards their bedroom. "Never mind… forget I asked…"

Ryoma didn't have a chance to get far as Fuji's arms wrapped themselves around Ryoma quite quickly.

"You should know by now that I expect nothing but your love…. just you." Fuji whispered into Ryoma's hair.

"Love doesn't put food on the table…" Ryoma said teasingly.

"No it doesn't…" Fuji said pushing Ryoma towards their bedroom, "but it definitely love definitely gives me energy to make the money to put food on the table."

* * *

**Simple Words**

"Ne Ryo-chan…" Fuji said as they sat in the clubroom changing to go home. "Inui says Tezuka and I would make the perfect pair."

"Oh…" Ryoma said pretending disinterest. He really liked Fuji but he had YET to admit that to his senpai…especially since it was getting near the time they were leaving as well…

Slinging his bag onto his shoulder, Ryoma pulled his cap down and said a quick goodbye to Fuji since they were the only two left.

"Do you think I make a better pair with Kikumaru instead? It's more a dream pair ne?" Fuji asked walking out with Ryoma as well. Since when did he finish as well?

"Hn…" Ryoma merely said not waiting for Fuji to lock up since he was last.

"That was mean Ryo-chan… leaving me to lock up by myself when I waited for you to get dressed." Fuji said in a "hurt" voice.

"Did you wait?" Ryoma asked with a sigh. He had no wish to think of the one he liked with others.

"So what DO you think of me and Kikumaru."

"Where does Oishi-senpai fit in?" Ryoma asked a bit irritated.

"True…what if I went with someone outside of the school…let's say with Atobe?"

Ryoma gagged…or rather choked…on nothing but his saliva and disgust actually.

"Was it that disgusting of a thought?" Fuji asked a bit amused at the little prince's reaction.

Ryoma merely glared at him.

"What about that guy from Rikkaidai and me? Yukimura was it? Right Ryo-"

"Fuji-senpai!" Ryoma said with a frown as he held back angry tears. "I don't care if you're the perfect pair, or the dream pair or whatever pair with anyone else! I don't need to be hurt with those thoughts!"

"Ryo-chan… are you…confessing to me?" Fuji asked with a smile.

Ryoma didn't answer, he merely turned to leave only to find himself trapped in Fuji's embrace.

"You know Ryo-chan… they were really fun pairing to think of but the one I want most is right here…" Fuji murmured pressing a kiss to his kouhai's lips.

"Fuji-senpai…"

"You like me don't you?" Fuji demanded.

Ryoma merely nodded to Fuji delight and quite suddenly a smirk broke across Ryoma's face.

"What do you think about Buchou and me then?" Ryoma asked Fuji.

Needless to say, Fuji's smile disappeared in a flash and Ryoma never got his answer as Fuji possessively showed him HE shouldn't even have such thoughts.

* * *

**Holding Hands**

"Echizen… would you hold hands with the one you love in school?" Momoshiro asked.

"Sure…why?" Ryoma asked taking another sip of his Ponta.

"Because my girlfriend won't hold hands with me." Momoshiro said glumly

"I wouldn't either," Kaidoh voiced from where he sat across the clubroom, " you're a baka anyways."

"You!" Momoshiro said standing in anger.

"hmmmm…" Fuji said turning from where he was gathering his things for class. "It could only mean three things."

"What would that be Fuji-senpai?" Momoshiro asked.

"She's ashamed of you, she doesn't even like you, or…."

"Or what?" Momoshiro asked hoping the third choice would sound better.

"She's just shy…" Fuji said simply picking up his things.

"Do you hold hands with the person you love Fuji-senpai?" Ryoma asked picking up his own bags.

"Of course," Fuji said slipping his hands into Ryoma as they walked out of the clubroom together. " Because I'm not ashamed, shy or not in love with you."

"Did Echizen and Fuji-senpai just…" Momoshiro asked Kaidoh with a raised brow only to see a similar expression on Kaidoh's face.

"Does that mean they are…going out?"

* * *

**Want To See You**

Ryoma sighed as he arrived inside Tokyo airport, tired from jet lag and irritated from people who kept bugging him for autographs to sell on any random website. They didn't need to tell him that they were going to do it; it was in their eyes with dollar signs amounting in a pile when they asked first if he was Echizen Ryoma. Many times he wanted to tell them he wasn't but he'd give them a signature anyways but he figured that took extra energy.

"Ne ," A Japanese girl started, "Are you-"

"**No I'm not**," Ryoma replied in English as he headed towards the baggage department for his bag. He had no wish to sign or pretend to like everyone, he just wanted a few moments of privacy and….

RING RING

"Yes?" Ryoma said a bit amused that the person he wanted to see had called.

"Where are you?"

"Where are you?" Ryoma asked with amusement lacing his tired voice.

"Tell me where you are first."

"Syuusuke…" Ryoma said as he grabbed his tennis bag and suitcase.

"What is it?"

"My phone's dying…can you tell me what you want?" Ryoma asked watching his phone almost flicker off. He wanted to groan since he had not thought to charge it beforehand and had left it on as well.

"Anything you want Ryo-chan…" Fuji said with a chuckle.

"Hn… I doubt you can give me what I want." Ryoma said cockily despite how his eyes threaten to shut on him.

"Oh well I…."

Silence followed and Ryoma sighed….His phone was probably dead.

"I want to see you Syuusuke…" Ryoma whispered as he shut his phone and grabbed his stuff.

"Granted…"

Ryoma eyes widened slightly as Fuji stood in front of him with his phone still on and a smile on his face.

"Syuusuke…"

"Come here…" Fuji said holding his arms open.

* * *

**Gossip**

Fuji was a bit irked by the days event…all throughout the day, it seemed everyone knew something he didn't know and no one had any plans to tell him…. that was until he cornered Kikumaru and used the power or Fuji Persuasion to get him to talk.

"Fujiko… I never knew you dated O-chibi…" Kikumaru finally blabbered out. "I mean EVERYONE is talking about it! Are you?"

"Why didn't someone just ask Ryo-chan or me to begin with?" Fuji asked.

"Fujiko… No one talks about gossip that involves you around you…they discuss it around you…or behind you." Kikumaru pointed out.

"So what if I said I was going out with him?"

"Did you hear? Fujiko admitted to going out with o-chibi!" Kikumaru said to Momoshiro who had just walked in.

"Really? Mamushi, did you hear-"

Fuji sighed…. he was confused as to how Ryo-chan and his name even entered the same line…he hadn't even admitted to the boy himself that he liked him.

"Fuji-senpai…"

"Ryo-chan," Fuji greeted, "Did you hear the interesting gossip today?"

"I did…' Ryoma said with mild interest.

"Want to make it true?"

Ryoma merely lifted a brow, "What are you suggesting?"

"That we turn what everyone else thinks into truth." Fuji said with a smile.

"Are you trying to tell me you like me?' Ryoma asked.

"And if I am?" Fuji asked with a widening smile.

"I like you too." Ryoma stated bluntly.

"Is…. that so…" Fuji said with a refreshed smile.

"Aa…"

"Want to find out who started those rumors and get them back?" Fuji asked with a smile.

"Not particularly." Ryoma admitted.

"Why not?"

"Don't feel like it," Ryoma merely said as he excused himself to use the bathroom.

Fuji was about to also turn away but he heard Ryoma's phone ringing and decided to pick up.

'Maybe it's from a girl…' Fuji thought evilly.

"Oi Ryoma…I'm sure everyone knows about Fuji and you going out now…anything else you want me to spread to get him to confess he likes you?" the guy on the other line said

"Sure…" Fuji said as he remembered the reaction Ryoma had when he was telling Ryoma they should go after the culprit. "Tell everyone I like bottom because Fuji is good on top..."

* * *

**Babies**

"He's so cute…" Fuji said as he handed Nanako her baby. " Ne Ryo-chan?"

"Hn…only if he's not yours…" Ryoma said with a sigh as he ran his hands through Karupin's furry back.

"What if I said I wanted one then?" Fuji asked with a smile.

"Well it's definitely NOT coming from me." Ryoma stated.

"What if I slept with a fairly pretty woman and got her pregnant?"

"What if I married a beautiful women and got HER pregnant?" Ryoma said bluntly to Fuji barely containing his anger and jealousy.

"But then you'd have a wife," Fuji pointed out with a frown.

"And you'd have a bastard." Ryoma almost growled out.

"Are you jealous of my methods Ryoma?" Fuji asked with a small smile.

"Do you plan to die today?" Ryoma irritably stated.

"Aren't we possessive?"

"Aren't you quite open?" Ryoma shot back with a frown.

"Then how am I going to have a child?" Fuji asked with a smile.

"You should've thought of that before you got together with me!" Ryoma said angrily before he stood up abruptly from where he was sitting and attempted to stalk out of the room.

"Ryo-chan…" Fuji said catching his arm and pulling Ryoma into his embrace. "I was only teasing…"

"I hate you," Ryoma stated

"Well I love you and you're the only one I need." Fuji murmured as he pressed a kiss to Ryoma's forehead.

"I thought you wanted a baby!" Ryoma accused.

"Not as much as I want you…" Fuji muttered holding him closer. "Of course when we do want one we can choose a female and we could get them pregnant and raise the kids for ourselves…"

"That's evil!" Ryoma stated.

"Fine… I'll opt to adopt then." Fuji said cheerfully

"Hn…" Ryoma merely said. " But what if I want one who looks like you?"

"Then you're going to have to let me cheat on you…" Fuji teased.

"Why don't you let me cheat on you?" Ryoma asked. "I'm sure Sakuno would willingly-"

"I will personally see to her murder and your punishment if I see within two feet of her," Fuji promised with a smile and serious eyes.

"Point taken…" Ryoma said suppressing a smirk.

* * *

**Occupied**

Ryoma opened one eye sleepily as he felt sudden warmth next to him and saw Fuji hauling his body against his own.

"What are you doing Fuji-senpai?" Ryoma demanded sleepily. Sure he has agreed to let everyone sleep over at his place after they had a unexpected typhoon but not in his bed with him!

"I'm keeping you warn…" Fuji said although his hands were already on a mission.

"They're just next door…" Ryoma said with a sleepy pout.

"Then hold your groan…" Fuji whispered as he nipped Ryoma's ear lovingly. " Aren't you scared after watching that horror movie?"

"No…" Ryoma said before suppressing a groan when Fuji's fingers found what they had been looking for.

"Well then-"

_creak_

The blankets were suddenly lifted as anther body was added to the two already in bed making Ryoma open his eyes fully alert now.

"Let me sleep with you Echizen…" Momoshiro said turning to look at Ryoma only to see another head behind the glaring Ryoma.

"I'm sorry Momoshiro, but the bed is already occupied to its full capacity." Fuji sadly informed him.

"I…I was just…ju-"

"Just leaving?" Fuji asked with a wide smile.

"Yeah…" Momoshiro agreed crawling out of the bed and blankets.

"I'm sure you won't mention this right?" Fuji asked almost curiously.

"Of course not!" Momoshiro said as he shut the door behind him. " no one would believe me anyways!"

* * *

A/N: I'll write cuter and maybe humorous ones next time. Review for me if you wish…. because I won't force you to review for silly drabbles XP


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yes…someone save you now from my crazy drabbles XD

(**IN BOLD IS A MESSAGE FOUND IN ALL MY LATEST CHAPTERS THAT GOT UPDATED, OTHERWISE IT HAS TO DO WITH THE CHAPTER)**

**Happy Birthday to Sanada and hello to everyone else! I have gone missing for a week and have found my way back! XD**

**Well, hopefully these releases will keep you all satisfied with your Thrill cravings and at bay from killing me because I have to admit now that I will be go 'missing' again after this update…perhaps even long enough to be called a mild hiatus. But to not spoil the mood or anything, I will PROMISE, despite how busy I am or whatever, I will be back sometime in June to spoil everyone with new chapters. Do review for me and if you must pester me to release or ask about anything, e-mail me because most likely I'll reply with an answer or maybe even a release date for my next mass release.**

**Well, enough of that, on with the story and you all know I love you! **

**Till next time**

**MoonExpressions**

* * *

PheonixShadow- haha… the craziness my mind comes up with in the middle of doing things.

TangerineTea- To be honest, I never really set an age for them because it could all be in your head and you can put your own age label on them… unless I specified of course XD Otherwise, whatever is appropriate in your head… unless they are in the clubroom the you can limit it to middle school or High school. :)

wuzzgoinon- It's good to see someone likes my light-hearted fics as well. I actually have a couple fics that are light-hearted in the planning stages. XD I'm hoping to wrap up fics and bring in new ones soon as well :)

Skryrssb- Thank you for wishing me a happy one! It HAS been a year since then and yup! Don't forget to remind me of your birthday and I might have a special release that day ;)

Fuji can obviously be cute too and we definitely know they are as possessive as they are competitive with each other.

Fuji knows how to pat back Ryoma all right… next rumor going out is how he loves being the Uke XD

I'm also sure Momo will never again go into Ryoma's bed again.

CrystalKitteN-MeW- The breather always helps to lighten my mood. I actually can alter my head really quick to fit the mood of what I'm writing so I randomly will be writing a heavy, sad, angst scene and can suddenly jump to my drabbles and jot down a cute scene or funny scene XD.

So you want to see the sea and Billiards huh? All right! I love prompts reviewers give me. That saves me the extra time to think of a prompt.

FlAmEsOfDeSiReS- I love writing drabbles anyways so I'll obviously keep entertaining everyone with them.

Pax Silva- awww.. thanks for reviewing to give me soe kind of feedback if the chapter was bad or good… it's better than me left wodering how the readers took it! Thank you!

abhorsen3- I'm sure it'll scar Momo for a while. XD I can picture the Pillar pair but Thrill is just so much better! XD Jealously suits the little prince doesn't it? But it's absolutely lovely when he gets sneaky as well.

* * *

**Truth or Dare**

It all started with a boring school socializing party one evening and four very bored men who stood apart from the rest at a certain time. Due to Fuji's suggestion, Ryoma, Tezuka and Atobe was, more or less, pulled into playing.

"Each of us has to do one." Fuji said with a sly smile. "Who wants to be first?"

"Why don't you go first since you suggested it." Ryoma stated with a yawn.

"Fine," Fuji agreed readily. "I say…Truth."

"Who was your latest ex-boyfriend?" Ryoma asked before Atobe and Tezuka could think of a truth for Fuji.

"Tezuka…" Fuji said with a huge smile at Atobe's gasp of jealousy and Ryoma's deep frown. It seemed Ryoma had somewhat knew Tezuka and he had dated before but couldn't confirm it…. till now.

"I want to get it done and over with." Atobe volunteered next. "Ore-sama has _nothing_ to hide."

"Does that mean you pick Truth?" Fuji asked amused.

"Of course," Atobe said with smirk.

"Have you ever lied to me?" Tezuka asked before Fuji could even finish his smile and ask Atobe.

"How DARE you even suggest that Ore-sama could do such a thing?" Atobe said with a shocked expression. "Why that's a crime…a crime-"

"Just say yes or no!" Ryoma said cutting through Atobe's outrage.

"Yes…. I have…" Atobe finally said after angling his head arrogantly up.

"Why… you've committed a crime…" Fuji mocked Atobe with his own words and a chuckle.

"About what?" Tezuka asked.

"That's two questions buchou…" Ryoma said with an evil smirk. " If you wanted to know you should have asked him what was the latest lie he told you."

"But then I would have assumed he was a liar Echizen." Tezuka defended.

"Better to assume when it comes to these kinds of games," Ryoma said directing a glare…er…stare towards a smiling Fuji. It seemed the little prince was extremely jealous of what has perspired between Fuji and Tezuka.

"Tezuka… why don't you go next?" Fuji said with a smile. "Since Ryo-chan and you have already asked, I believe Atobe and me get a turn to…ask or dare this time."

"Truth…" Tezuka said immediately. He was positive he wasn't a liar and he was absolutely certain he had nothing too horrible to reveal to the others.

"How far did you go with Fuji sexually?" Atobe asked as if he was a cat pouncing on an unsuspecting mouse.

"I…" Tezuka said looking a bit shocked at his boyfriend's question. His eyes moved from Atobe's expectant face to Fuji's smiling one…. and even to Ryoma's frowning one.

"Do I have to answer that?" Tezuka asked with a sigh. Of all the things Keigo could've asked, he chose this? Tezuka suppressed the need to rub his head from the pressure that seem to be exerting on him.

"Of course you have to answer it…" Fuji said with looking very innocent. " Ryoma seems interested too doesn't he?"

Ryoma didn't look TOO interested to Tezuka at all…. he looked more like he was going to murder Fuji in cold-blood and Tezuka as well.

"Well?" Atobe demanded.

"All the way…" Tezuka finally choked out unwillingly. He didn't bother trying to hush Atobe as Atobe started a string of curses to no one in particular nor did he try to pacify a steaming Ryoma who seemed ready to burst. Instead he announced to the other three that his turn was now over and it was Ryoma's turn.

"What will it be?" Fuji asked the pouting prince.

"Dare…" Ryoma said glaring at Fuji. He was almost certain the Tensai wanted him to pick truth so that he'd get embarrassed…. almost.

"Then I shall ask that you French kiss your ex-lover." Fuji said evilly. He was almost certain, with all the schools around and near Tokyo attending this boring party, Ryoma was bound to have an ex-lover that he didn't know about…. it could even be Ryuzaki who stood not to far with loud mouth Osakada and Horio.

"You're that sure that I have had one before you?' Ryoma said with a smirk.

"Positive," Fuji said with a smile of his own. "It's not possible to be born a good kisser Ryo-chan… I'd like to see the one you experimented on."

"What if I have more than one in this room?" Ryoma asked with a widening smile now.

"I didn't think you were one to pass yourself around…" Fuji said with a slight twitch to his smile, making it almost waver. "But if you do have more than one… the closest one will do…"

"If that's what you want…" Ryoma said with a small shrug as he moved away from Fuji to pull Atobe into a deep, jealous-worthy, kiss.

"Keigo…. Echizen and you…" Tezuka started.

Fuji didn't say anything… he didn't need to. The expression, in Ryoma's opinion was already enough to show his surprise, jealousy, and anger. The ice-cold blue eyes were glued on the narcissist, while the smile had completely disappeared.

Oh yes…it was times like this that Ryoma liked best… he loved the upper hand.

Over all, all four found out things they never knew about their "Significant" other…. thanks to a simple game.

* * *

**Seduction**

This, in Ryoma's opinion, was their worst date. They had just started out for a day of "fun" when the other regulars happened to run into them…and worst! Tag along.

"Saa… I guess this means our room at the hotel will be taken…" Fuji murmured at the unsuspecting regulars who knew nothing of Ryoma's and his frequent "escapades".

"Che!" Ryoma merely said putting distance between them. "You gladly allowed them to come along."

"Ne Fujiko!" Kikumaru interrupted the both of them. "Let's all go to the fair!"

"Food!" Momoshiro thought of immediately.

"Baka! Fairs are usually thought of as RIDES and ROMANCE not food!" Kaidoh said roughly.

"Well I'm no child or a man tied to a woman!" Momoshiro said with frown.

"Then get one!" Kaidoh snapped.

"There's a seventy five percent chance girls will be looking for boyfriends at the fair.' Inui said from the back. "Eh… Tezuka where are you going?"

"Library…" Tezuka said splitting from the rest of them. It seemed he had no interest in going to the fair or girls.

"In other words Buchou doesn't want to do something stupid like this…" Kaidoh summed up.

" Or it could be that Rikkaidai's Fukubuchou is also at the library today…." Fuji said slyly.

"I think I might go to the library as well…" Inui suddenly said more interested in knowing more of Tezuka's private agenda.

"Hmm…" Fuji merely said as he noted how his boyfriend expression changed from annoyed to irritated beyond belief.

"What is it Fujiko?" Kikumaru asked hearing Fuji speak.

"Nothing…" Fuji murmured as he walked towards Ryoma.

"What?" Ryoma asked as Fuji grabbed his shoulder quite roughly. He didn't have time to consider more as Fuji pressed his lips insistently against his Ryoma before slyly breaking through Ryoma's lips to rub his tongue on his Ryoma's.

"Fuji-senpai…" Kaidoh said with widened eyes backing away from his position next to Ryoma before Fuji attacked.

"Whoa…" Momoshiro merely finished as he took a few steps away from the furious Ryoma and smiling Fuji now.

"What?" Fuji said innocently as if it was a daily thing they should expect.

"Did you just kiss our kouhai?" Inui asked pushing up his glasses while he waited patiently for an answer he could write down.

"No," Fuji said innocently to Inui, "I kissed MY (note Fuji's ownership) cute Kouhai."

"Why?" Oishi asked dumbfounded.

"Because he seduced me." Fuji said with a usual smile to confuse the latter even more.

"How?" Oishi asked with a very apparent blush now.

"Hn…" Ryoma said turning to walk away from the group. He had enough of them and Fuji must've agreed since he followed with an arm around Ryoma's shoulder.

"Have fun at the fair!' Fuji said before wiping the scowl off Ryoma's face with a gentle caress.

Although Ryoma had hated the antics Fuji used to get them out of company, he knew his boyfriend understood he had wanted privacy.

* * *

**Bad Day**

"Wah! Fujiko!" Kikumaru cried out as soon as he saw Fuji walking into the clubroom with Tezuka. "O-chibi bit me!"

Fuji chuckled lightly before he soothed Kikumaru down. "Now why would he do that?"

"Momo said he woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" Kikumaru said with a pout trying not to cry.

"Oh…" Fuji said with a smile.

"I wouldn't suggest going in there…" Inui warned Tezuka and Fuji. "There's a ninety percent chance he'll attack."

"Oh…" Fuji said very interested in the data.

Tezuka merely walked in without fear.

"Echizen…"

It took less than five minutes before Tezuka was back out of the clubroom with toilet paper and a towel covering his head.

Fuji let out a loud chuckle as everyone else held theirs in fear of Tezuka's stoic stare that challenged anyone to laugh.

"Let me go in…I'll come back out when it's clear." Fuji suggested as he waltzed in closing the door behind him.

Everyone grimaced and twitched as they heard things hit the door and walls with loud bangs…then suddenly everything went quiet…and the door still didn't open.

"Maybe Fujiko's soothing him?" Kikumaru suggested as he looked at a weary Kawamura to a praying Oishi.

"Maybe…" Momo said with a shudder as he remembered the blow he suffered on his head for teasing his kouhai this morning.

It would be five minutes after the silence that the door opened to reveal a smiling Fuji and scowling Ryoma, who proceeded to the tennis court as usual and not as if he had threw a fit this morning.

"What did you do?" Momoshiro asked noting that the clubroom was also clean and not messy as everyone thought it'd be. "Wake him up on the right side of the bed?"

"No," Fuji said with a smile as he grabbed his racquet and headed to the court where an edgy Ryoma was waiting for him. "He woke up on the wrong bed."

"Wrong bed?" Momoshiro asked lost.

"Aa… he woke up on his bed…." Fuji finished before heading to his adorable kohai.

"How is that the wrong bed then?" Kikumaru asked thoroughly confused.

* * *

**Shooting Star**

"I want to see a shooting star…" Fuji said looking out of his window after Ryoma and he had just heard there would be one tonight on the radio.

"For what?"

"You must know people make wishes if they see one." Fuji said with a smile.

"Che! Like you have something to wish for!" Ryoma said rolling onto his stomach on the bed as he searched for his hat.

"I do… I want to see you forever and ever…like this…" Fuji said turning to the bed where Ryoma was lying on a pillow tangled up in Fuji's sheets.

"Hn!" Ryoma said spotting his hat on the floor. "You're the sky that made the star fall and shoot off in the first place."

Fuji chuckled as he walked back to the bed and climbed in to top Ryoma. " I like to think I'm the one who caught the star…." Fuji whispered before lowering his lips to Ryoma's scowling ones.

* * *

**Driving**

"You're driving in the middle of the road…" Fuji said with a smile.

"Uresai (shut up)" Ryoma said as put his full concentration to driving.

"But you are…and you forgot to signal." Fuji said with a smile as Ryoma made a turn to the next block.

Fuji gasped as Ryoma hit the breaks hard and turned to glare at his boyfriend in anger. "I'm tired of driving! You drive!"

Ruffling Ryoma's hair with a chuckle, Fuji bent to give him a hard kiss before switching seat with Ryoma. As he started to drive off, he pulled Ryoma towards him so that Ryoma would be leaning against him.

"One day, you're going to be so good at driving, you can do this without looking as well…" Fuji said unzipping Ryoma's pants while coaxing his way through Ryoma's boxers.

"Stop it…" Ryoma whispered although his lower half was very into it.

"We could try stick shift next time… you'll enjoy the jerks of the gears."

* * *

**Calendar**

"Omoshiro (interesting)…" Fuji muttered as he waited for Ryoma in his room while he brought drinks up. Picking up the marker, Fuji settled himself on the bed with his boyfriend's dry-erase calendar.

"Syuusuke…"

Ryoma came in with the drinks and frowned as his eyes aligned from Fuji's angelic face to his calendar… every single day had an activity written in it… Ryoma didn't mind the sports listed…it was the fact that it had 'with Fuji' inside a heart written with it.

* * *

**Yaoi**

Ryoma had come to terms that he wasn't a pervert nor was he a curious enough to own one of those books fan girls read…but the fact remained that Ryoma was curious enough to open one such book when he discovered it on his boyfriend's shelf while waiting for Fuji to finish his shower. Flipping it open Ryoma snorted at the cheesy storyline and blushed when the seme kissed the uke but when it came to the parts where they went full at it, Ryoma realized how little he knew of positions.

'You can actually do that?!' Ryoma yelled mentally as his eyes widened at the pictures showcasing a sex scene in the driver seat of a car.

Slowly he kept flipping and more and more the positions interested him. It interested him to the point he started trying them himself…

'The position looks easy enough!' Ryoma thought with a smirk as he propped his ass up in the air and pressed his head onto Fuji's bed. Amused that the little uke even had cat ears while shaking his ass wantonly Ryoma imitated the little uke by wagging his own ass saying the exact line the uke used.

"I want it deep in me…" Ryoma moaned out.

"Gladly Ryo-chan…" Fuji uttered pressing his hardness against Ryoma's ass as he hauled it closer to grind them even closer.

"Nnn-no!" Ryoma said trying to turn and face Fuji. " I was just read-"

"But you begged so prettily…" Fuji said sliding a hand under Ryoma's shirt softly. "And I would never deny my Ryo-chan what he wanted…"

"Syuusuke!!"

Nonetheless…Ryoma's curiosity was satisfied…and Fuji's idea of leaving such a book methodically placed on his shelf like that so that Ryoma would see worked.

* * *

**Your ass on the line**

"Competitive ne Ryo-chan?" Fuji mussed out as Ryoma broke the balls on the billiard tables and two solid colors dropped into two opposite pockets.

"Why not when you raised the stakes of making out to doing it in public?" Ryoma snapped out taking aim for the orange solid ball teetering at the middle pocket surrounded by three striped balls.

"There's penalties for knocking my balls in Ryo…" Fuji warned.

"Oh…like what?" Ryoma asked assessing his position and the likelihood of hitting his in without Fuji's.

"Like a deep kiss for every ball you hit in that's not yours…" Fuji said with a smile.

"Whatever…" Ryoma merely said as he leaned in and shot it the cue ball lightly to tap the purple striped ball to knock his orange ball in smoothly.

"Not bad…"Fuji said with a smile.

"Hn…" Ryoma merely muttered as he aimed for his blue and red balls.

"How are you going to pull that off?" Fuji asked with a smile as he saw the two Ryoma were eyeing.

"Drive Z…"Ryoma said shooting the cue ball to the opposite side to tap the red ball into the left middle pocket and shoot the blue clear into the corner pocket without pocketing the cue ball. It made a perfect Z.

"Saa… Ryoma… you're pretty good at this…"

"glad you noticed…because you'll be my slave by the end of the night." Ryoma said cockily. He was quite thankful his father dragged him to bars when his mother was on her business trips now. The skills came in handy against Fuji here…

"Oh?" Fuji asked.

"Aa…" Ryoma said eyeing the brown and purple ball buried deep with Fuji's striped ones. They were his last before he could aim for the Black eight ball.

"There's not a lot of people tonight ne?" Fuji asked watching Ryoma eyes his last two balls.

"Well there is a couple two tables away." Ryoma said absently, " and the guy who owns the shop with his two workers."

"True… but otherwise empty…" Fuji said excited that Ryoma rounded the table to bend in front of him as he aimed at an angle for his ball to go in.

Ryoma didn't answer as he concentrated…he took aim and…

Fuji pushed lightly against Ryoma's ass disturbing him and making him scratch the ball…his cue ball flew with surprising speed into the opposite pocket.

"Ohh… too bad Ryoma…" Fuji said with a sigh.

"You purposely-"

"Owe me a kiss…" Fuji said trapping Ryoma between the table and himself. Quickly he captured Ryoma's lips and coaxed the boy to loosen up…better yet, he was doing such a good job, Ryoma had demanded more than just a simple deep kiss…

"Okay…" Fuji said breaking away. " My turn to show you the master at work."

Ryoma merely lifted a brow as Fuji shot his four easy ones in…and his brown ball.

"Penalty!" Ryoma said happily.

"Fine…" Fuji said bending to kiss Ryoma more insistently than the first time…and which Ryoma took full pleasure of as he furthered the kiss and wore down Fuji's patience.

"My turn…" Ryoma said looking at the purple ball. He figured if he could nudge Fuji's green it'd go in smoothly.

"Hmm… hard shot ne Ryo-chan?"

"Not at all…" Ryoma said lying through his teeth as he aimed and shot it before Fuji could round the table to stand behind him. Turning back to see his shot, he was surprised his aim was good and the ball rolled in.

"Aww….Syuu….I just have to get one more ball in…" Ryoma said looking at the eight ball already stationed at a corner pocket for him.

"You may miss…" Fuji said with a mysterious smile.

"Nah…" Ryoma said eyeing his position and Fuji's position. Seeing Fuji move towards him made him bump the cue ball lightly and Ryoma cursed mentally as the ball slowly rolled towards the eight ball and push it close to the pocket but it dangled there.

"Poor Ryo…" Fuji said in happiness as he went around to take his shot. "You should just get ready to spread here…"

Fate was quite cruel to Fuji today as he nudged the cue ball away from the eight ball only to have the eight ball fall straight in… giving him instant kill.

"Syuusuke…so careless of you…" Ryoma said as a smile spread across his face.

Fuji suppressed his disappointment and looked at his boyfriend. "Blind luck but all right….what do you want then master?"

"I like the sound of that…" Ryoma said setting his stick down as he pulled Syuusuke in for a long, hot kiss. "I'd like to ride you tonight if we get out of here…" Ryoma whispered as he broke their kiss.

"Then what are we waiting for…" Fuji whispered back as he waved the worker over to clean their table and pay. Perhaps losing once in a while wasn't too bad if he got to get his hands in his boyfriend's pants anyways.

* * *

A/N: Very random drabbles XD but drabbles nonetheless. Leave a review if you wish or prompts to get my mind ticking :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yep…it's that time again… time for short, sweet, whatever random thrill moments to satisfy everyone

* * *

lilgurlanima- Thanks for picking up these silly drabbles XD You get to read my short, blunt craziness.

PheonixShadow- It's nice to have Ryoma winning once in a while at a game Fuji's playing right? It seems games involving the two of them are popular so I will write a spin the bottle one…FUJIXRYO style though XD

wuzzgoinon- Yep…Fuji wasn't too happy being pawned by Ryoma like that.

Skryrssb- It took a while to get to the point for the last ones but I'm glad you enjoyed just as much as the shorter drabbles. You can trust the Thrill pair to make you laugh, cry, faint and blush… or maybe it's just my skills that bring that out of them XD

CrystalKitteN-MeW- I decided to do longer drabbles and make all of your suffer a bit longer to get to the point XD I would love to take your prompts and turn it into a 'masterpiece' LOL

FlAmEsOfDeSiReS- the different stories really have nothing to do about any other pairing besides Thrill. Since there is no timeline, I paired Tezuka with whomever I saw could fit for the situation XD

Pax Silva- Thank you XD

MARYLOVER-Yep… These collections started as little scene I wanted in stories and just couldn't fit in. Therefore they are now presented as drabbles for all of you to read despite not being in a story.

xxsisz4evaxx- LOL… I thought it was pretty straightforward for the bad day one but I guess it does take some thinking looking back at it now as to why Ryoma was not having a good day. XD I'm glad you loved the billiards one though.

* * *

**Ohayo**

Fuji smiled softly as he threaded his hands through the boy's hair. The soft strands fell through his fingers and back onto the angelic face that was beneath the white pillow and gray blanket. Fuji watched in awe as the slight breeze from the window he opened earlier blew the trails of hair back to reveal the gentle lashes that covered the golden eyes he knew were underneath. He let out a sigh and Fuji couldn't help but move the wisps of hair to cover and frame his face once more.

"Stop it Syuusuke!"

Fuji merely chuckled as the breeze blew the boy's hair back once more to reveal irritated, golden eyes and a deep frown. " I can't help it… you looked so innocent, I wanted to dirty you."

"Haven't you already?" The boy asked stretching his arms upward to capture and pull Fuji's face towards his. Brushing his lips pass Fuji's, a smirk touched his lips.

"Ohayo,"

Fuji smile softened as he pulled the boy into his arms. "Ohayo Ryoma…"

The morning continued to past and Fuji was quite content to remain this way…

Reaching below the covers to draw it over both their bodies, Fuji looked at Ryoma intently before asking.

"Are you able to sit?"

"Get away from me!"

* * *

**Why You?**

"Out of everyone, it just had to be you…" Ryoma muttered as he walked towards the clubroom drenched in water.

He had just survived his sadistic lover's twisted way of showcasing his love for him for the nth time today.

"Ryo-chan…"

"Go away!" Ryoma growled out as he stalked towards the clubroom now angrier than he had been. How dare he show his face after he had mercilessly sprayed him with his usual smile!

"I love you Ryo-chan…" Fuji said quite loudly following the cute boy towards the locker room.

"Well you have a funny way of showing it!" Ryoma snapped as he pushed open the door to the clubroom and turned into the room only to see Kikumaru pressed against Oishi rather intimately without their shirts on.

"Ah..E-Echizen!" Oishi stuttered out practically pushing Kikumaru off with a rising blush. "Eiji was kind of cold after getting partially drenched by Fuji…"

"No need to explain!" Ryoma merely said grabbing his spare clothes and headed out of the clubroom again.

"Take your time…"Fuji merely said to a reddening Oishi and Pouting Kikumaru. Shutting the door behind him, Fuji followed Ryoma into the cover of trees and bushes.

"Go away senpai," Ryoma said hoisting his shirt up and over his head swiftly.

"Why?" Fuji asked trailing a hand down Ryoma's bare back. "Aren't you cold?"

"That's why I need less of a distraction from you and more speed to dress…" Ryoma chattered out the last part as a slightly strong breeze brushed by.

Without further thought, Fuji wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him into his warm embrace.

"What are you doing?" Ryoma asked as he felt Fuji remove his jersey jacket.

"Warming you…" Fuji whispered next to Ryoma's ear.

"Why you…" Ryoma muttered although he pressed his chilled body against Fuji's warmer one.

"Because you love me…" Fuji said a bit smugly.

* * *

**Reflection**

"If I haven't met you I would be with Tezuka." Fuji said straightforwardly to a frowning Ryoma.

"What?" Fuji asked looking innocent as Ryoma frown began to spread and turn the glower in his look into a glare.

"Did you have to say it so happily?" Ryoma grumbled out.

"Did it sound that way?" Fuji asked with a smile. "Where would you have been without me then?"

"I would be rich and on top of the professional world, I'd be married to a beautiful wife who would give me talented kids… I'd be far from here living a luxurious life without having to worry whose going to attack me, who's going to hurt me…" Ryoma ranted and although he was a bit happy that Fuji's smile was slowly disappearing, he felt he was hurting himself more by continuing the rant.

"But…" Ryoma started again, "If I hadn't met you, I might not have been as happy as I am right now…"

"Ryoma…" Fuji started a bit shocked that he added that last part.

"Despite how this will turn out, I stupidly love you." Ryoma said with a sigh.

"So no regrets?" Fuji asked wrapping an arm around Ryoma.

"No…you?"

"..No…not at all."

* * *

**Tenimyu**

"But we are a widely accepted couple." Fuji assured Ryoma. "Despite what others may think."

Momoshiro knew that referred to him since he had suggested to Ryoma yesterday that Buchou and he would make a good-looking couple.

"Well… They can have chemistry!" Momoshiro defended.

"Only to those who can't see the real picture." Fuji stated, "Just look at this Ryo-chan… We are even paired in the Tenimyu musicals!"

Fuji played a scene with a couple dressed as himself and the other as Ryoma as they were talking. Suddenly the one dressed as Fuji came forward with a smile and grabbed the boy who was supposedly Ryoma chin looking intently at the boy as the other regulars dragged Ryoma off.

Silence filed the room as Fuji smiled at the rest of the occupants besides a dumbfounded Ryoma and brow-twitching Momoshiro.

"Senpai…" Kaidoh offered up his comments first. "It looks more like you were trying to kill him and the rest of us were trying to save him."

"It does…" Oishi and Kikumaru agreed.

"Well 'I' think Buchou and Echizen make a pretty good couple…" Momoshiro said playing a different scene. The whole cast was bowing when Atobe reached over for Tezuka's glasses and placed it on himself only to have Ryoma pushing him away as he wrapped his arms around Tezuka possessively.

"See?" Momoshiro said. "That scene better showcases a jealous Ryoma right?"

Inui nodded followed by the rest as Fuji opened his eyes quite dangerously. The group shrunk back from Fuji as Fuji stood and started strolling towards them but it was Ryoma's voice that stopped him.

"Hn… You and I have a lot of chemistry even if we aren't easily spotted ne Fuji-senpai?"

"You could say that…" Fuji said turning with a smile that someone (the person he wanted most) had understood their attachment.

"But I seem to have a lot with buchou too despite his stoic nature…." Ryoma said as he rewound the curtain call scene to re-watch his possessiveness over Tezuka and take a look at a lot of pictures of Yanagi (Ryoma) and Shirota (Tezuka) together.

Fuji pulled Ryoma away from the screen quite possessively and said rather bluntly, "Well, that's not really Tezuka and you so there's really NO chemistry."

"Eh?" Ryoma asked with feigned innocence in his eyes. "Then doesn't that default your argument about you and I being widely accepted as well?"

Fuji didn't answer… somehow his plan to get Ryoma to admit that they made a better couple had backfired.

* * *

**English**

"You should teach me English Ryoma…" Fuji said as they dressed to go home after practice. He was determined to seal a relationship with his kouhai before graduation and this seemed like a likely way to sneak in.

"Yadda," Ryoma merely said as he reached for his tennis bag. "Get the teacher to teach you, that's why they are there."

"Ryo-chan's so mean.." Fuji said with a slight chuckle, "just one lesson ne?"

"Fujiko…" Kikumaru said with a worried look. "You do so well in English, why do you need lessons?"

"If you need help I could help…" Tezuka suddenly volunteered.

"There you go," Ryoma said slipping out of the clubroom with a smile. "Buchou can tutor you…"

"Ryo-…"

The door shut and Fuji sighed… it seemed this would take more time than he thought…

On the other side of the door though, Ryoma smirked. He may have acted very dense but he knew what his senpai was aiming for.

'Mada mada dane…'

* * *

**Red & White**

Syuusuke said we only needed two colors at night…

Red and white….I agree

Red- the color I'm going to see when I murder him

White- the color he'll see when he reaches Heaven.

Syuusuke of course chuckled and kissed me hard as to why we only needed two colors.

Red for the burning passion he was sure he could bring me

And white

'_The color you're going to see as I take you to Heaven' Syuusuke promised. _

I'm sure I regret the day I said I'd date this guy.

* * *

**Dramas**

"Watch this one with me." Fuji said as he picked up a drama series he wanted to rent.

"Yadda." Ryoma said skimming the movie store for some action movies to rent instead.

"Why?" Fuji said with a frown now.

"Because I hate dramas." Ryoma said simply.

"Why do you hate dramas?"

"Because of you." Ryoma said with a glare.

"Why is it my fault?" Fuji asked innocently.

"Because you always try to reenact the scenes!" Ryoma said with a pout now. "Do you know how long I wait at the airport as you walk secretly by me a million times trying to get me to meet your eyes or sense your presence as if it was destiny?"

"If you loved me you'd feel the spark and meet my eyes." Fuji protested with a smile.

"If you loved me you would save me the trouble!" Ryoma snapped. "Do you also know how many times I rushed home from tournaments only to find you healthy when you clearly told me you were dying from one disease or another?"

"I wanted to see if you loved me." Fuji merely replied sweetly.

"So I suppose you announcing you love me every time in public is also your love for me?" Ryoma questioned with a frown.

"Of course!" Fuji said with a smile. " So will you watch it with me?"

"Fine…" Ryoma finally agreed looking over to see exactly what kind of drama it was.

"Nobuta wo produce?" Ryoma said with a raised brow.

"Aa…" Fuji said with a wide smile, "It's going to teach me how to make you a perfect wife."

"SYUUSUKE!"

* * *

**How Much I Love You**

Ryoma was convinced Fuji didn't love him… in fact, he thinks there whole relationship is based on Fuji's amusement to see him in embarrassing situations.

"That's not true… I spend so much time with you." Fuji protested with his usual chuckle of delight.

"Which usually ends up with me being in a embarrassing situation." Ryoma grumbled out walking ahead of Fuji.

"Slow down Ryoma… we have time before dark." Fuji called out as he took bigger ground-covering step to catch up with his boyfriend.

"Well I don't have time to sit play with you as your mind thinks up a way to embarrass me." Ryoma called out as he continued to stalk towards home. Fuji had failed once more to protect him as Kikumaru-senpai decided to cut his air supply VERY short today. Instead hid Fuji-dear had decided to snap a picture to remember the moment and chuckle as Ryoma struggled to not black out.

"Come on Ryoma… he wasn't going to kill you." Fuji said sensing the burst of anger for the day.

"How do you know?" Ryoma asked dryly, "you weren't the one hanging inches away from a blackout!"

"I would've sopped him if you hadn't looked so cute cuddled like that." Fuji protested.

"You and I need a long break from each other."

"But that's impossible; we attend the same school and club." Fuji pointed out trying to slip an arm around Ryoma's waist although he kept jerking away.

"I need a break from you outside of where I HAVE to see you then." Ryoma clarified with a stubborn glare at Fuji who kept trying to hold his hand instead now. "I need to figure out what the hell I was on when I agreed to date you."

" I made sure you were sane when I asked you." Fuji reminded him.

"Che! If I know you, you made sure I was practically Insane before you dropped that line on me… or what it that you were using physical methods to suggest being together?" Ryoma asked waiting impatiently for the crosswalk to flash the 'walk' sign.

"That wasn't a nice thing to assume Ryo-chan."

"Hn…" Ryoma merely breathed out as he adverted his attention to the couple that came to a halt beside them.

"I'm sorry okay?" the girl whined out

"You're not!" The guy said in a very pissed voice, "You embarrassed me in front of my friends… for what? A stupid dinner that we could go on any other time?"

"But I wanted to cook for-"

"You could do it any other night! Why this one?" He yelled

"Why are you being so stupid?" The girl yelled pushing him hard. "Can't you see I'm your GIRLFRIEND? I should matter most during times like these!"

"Why you stupid-" The boy raised his hand to slap the girl but Ryoma reacted fast enough to move the girl back by pulling on her shoulder hard.

"What the…"

"You shouldn't hit a girl over this stupid thing." Ryoma said bluntly as he eyed the guy who was seething with anger now.

"You shouldn't interfere in other people's business."

"Che! I wouldn't have if you weren't acting like such a sissy bastard. Suck it up like a man." Ryoma said with a superior look. He never had trouble saying exactly what he thought to everyone… this was no exception.

"You-" The guy drew back his lips in disgust at Ryoma and swung with all his might as Ryoma's face. People watching gasped and cringed in fear of the public violence but only one reacted. Fuji grabbed the guy's wrist and brought it down forcefully as he placed himself in front of Ryoma. His icy blue eyes connected with the guy's surprised dark ones and he spoke clearly leaning slightly forward.

"If I ever see you raising your fist to the man I love again I'll destroy you… understand?"

Fuji held him there until the guy nodded shakily and ran in the opposite direction with his girlfriend chasing after him.

Fuji then turned around to see if Ryoma was okay… only to see Ryoma fling himself into his arms and press a kiss against his lips a bit roughly.

"What was that for?" Fuji asked as Ryoma slipped his hand into Fuji's tightly.

"To show how much I love you…" Ryoma said lowering his hat with his free hand slightly.

On second thought, maybe Fuji did love him… in a weird, eccentric way.

* * *

A/N: Well that ends these random drabbles! Hope everyone enjoyed them so leave a review and move on to the next story if you haven't already!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

Thanks to everyone for continually supporting this story set for pointless drabbles! I appreciate your encouragement and plots always!

These are… hard to explain LOL

Just go ahead and read, no threats to review! Do it if you want, don't have to if you don't feel like it.

* * *

lilgurlanima- You could see it that way :D

mandy-san- You think? Perhaps I should for suggestive material XD

Skryrssb- they are a wonderful couple to mess with in my opinion… anything can happen…granted it's twisted the right way.

CrystalKitteN-MeW- There's just not enough time to indulge everyone in all my drabbles, but a few every update will relieve everyone from my dramatizing stories.

Pax Silva- I seriously think sometimes that I just cannot have any more drabbles for these two but somehow I keep managing to write new ones with them XP

MARYLOVER- yes, I suppose this is what makes me love the thrill pair even now. I can't help but suddenly have an idea and associate it to those two XD

TeNsHi No ToIkI- I will try to make more room for my stories :D but as always, time is short but I do enjoy your constant reviews!

xxsisz4evaxx- The love won't ever stop… for me at least… where's all the other thrill authors? *scurries off to look for them*

nicki-gurl- Ah ha ha. Yes! These tenimyu scenes actually exists and the fact that I actually wrote a drabble on it shows how much I was affected by watching it XP you can actually find it on YouTube under tenimyu. Dream live 3, 4 and a curtain call was the ones I believed I used.

Babs- well, to each there own way right?

kitoyisme- more like boredom from my part XD Glad you enjoyed it though.

* * *

**Pocket**

"Sorry to bother you Fuji… even on the way home." His co-workers said as they walked beside Fuji and Ryoma.

"Not at all… let me explain the rest…" Fuji offered as he walked with his co-workers even if Ryoma strayed a bit and followed with a pout. He found it very frustrating that he had to wait even if they haven't seen each other in a week. He had made time in his schedule to pick up Syuusuke, he had froze his ass off outside waiting for Fuji to exit the building [15 minutes after he supposedly got off work], and now their precious time was being taken up by his co-workers.

'Che!' Ryoma muttered out as he rubbed his frozen hands together to create a bit of warmth before shoving them in his jacket as his eyes wandered around trying to find something to distract himself with. In truth all he wanted was to hold Syuusuke hand, enjoy the walk home alone together and cuddle with him that night…. Sadly that was a lot different from what was happening…

Along the way, Syuusuke noted that Ryoma was drifting off from his side and although he was quite happy his co-workers was so enthusiastic about the new project, he just wanted to spend time with Ryoma.

Actually, to be honest, he wanted to kiss Ryoma and just LOOK at Ryoma after not seeing him in a week. Halfway through his talk with his co-workers, Fuji glanced back and noted that Ryoma was shivering and pouting… unable to stand it anymore, he walked a bit slower and stuffed his hand into Ryoma's jacket taking hold of his cold hand. With a small apologetic smile to Ryoma's questioning look, Fuji turned back to talk to his co-workers… but all the while never letting go of Ryoma's hand within his pocket.

A small smile touched Ryoma's lips as he held Fuji's hand within his pocket… it'd be there little secret.

* * *

**Photographs**

"Syuusuke!"

"I can't help it," Fuji chuckled as he lifted his camera out of Ryoma's grasp. " You were just so cute."

"How many time do I have to tell you that its annoying!" Ryoma grumbled out turning on his heel to stalk out of the room in anger. He couldn't stand how Syuusuke always did things without his permission and move him to his pace at all times! It was times like these that made him wonder if he was tricked into falling for the Tensai.

"I'm sorry honey…" Fuji muttered following Ryoma out of the room to their own room. " It's just that I needed that memory."

"You already have millions of pictures of me taking my nap!" Ryoma snapped with an adorable pout that had Fuji itching not to lift the camera in his hand to snap another picture.

"But each one is different love." Fuji protested with a small smile. " Don't you want-"

"Yadda," Ryoma said climbing into their full-size bed in annoyance. " Are you coming or what?"

"Eh? To take your afternoon nap with you?" Fuji's eyes opened mischievously as he continued, " you know we won't be JUST sleeping if I come in there." Fuji said slyly.

"I'll take my chances… but if you rather not, that's fine as well." Ryoma said pulling the covers up to his head.

"Coming," Fuji said without a second thought as he set his camera down on the table before throwing the covers back to join his lover.

It didn't take long till Fuji was snuggled next to Ryoma, sleeping from their activities and Ryoma laid awake trying to find the perfect angle to photograph Syuusuke. As he took his own camera and snapped a few photos, a small smile touched Ryoma's lips before he slipped his camera back into its hiding spot. Despite all the protests he always gave, he himself loved having memories… memories of peaceful times.

* * *

**Silence**

[Italics]- Ryoma's thoughts

[Italics-bolded] Fuji's thoughts

'_When your eyes captivate me in this place_

_I can't seem to find words_

_The silence fills the air'_

Ryoma felt himself unable to breath right, as Fuji's confession hung in the air. He-himself had never thought of the possibility of Fuji-senpai as more than a senpai…. Well… maybe a few times he harbored thoughts of Fuji-senpai and him holding hands or such but… he hadn't expected his fantasies to be reciprocated.

'Ryoma… I like you."

'I've been through this so many times with you

_But this look wasn't there_

_The feelings didn't show'_

Ryoma shifted his tennis bag slightly as he broke eye contact with Fuji and searched his mind for the right answer…. Damn it all! Why did confessions have to feel so uncomfortable? Why did it have to shift the whole feeling and such pressure and tension in the air?

What could he say to convey his thoughts to Fuji-senpai?

"You can quit joking with me now Fuji-senpai," Ryoma finally said with a small frown. "I don't think this is funny."

"I'm not joking Ryoma, I'm being very serious," Fuji's soft voice replied as he closed the distance between them a bit more. "I'd like to be more than senpai and kouhai."

_**Sometimes I wonder where your distant stare flies**_

_**Are you thinking of me**_

_**Or are your thoughts elsewhere?**_

Ryoma swallowed as his eyes once more connected with Fuji's. What if Fuji was just playing with him? Wouldn't he look like the idiot if he accepted only to be laughed at later?

"Fuji-senpai… I'm a guy if you haven't noticed." Ryoma said trying to be his normal, cocky self.

"I know, but that doesn't change my confession." Fuji replied not tearing his eyes off of Ryoma at all.

_Why can't the silence convey my thoughts to you?_

_Why can't the look in my eyes tell you how I feel?_

_That despite my brave front I'm falling in love_

Your love is filling up my heart

"I…"

Ryoma damned himself again! How hard was it just to tell his senpai that he liked him too? Wasn't he always the one to get to the point? So why was his mouth willing to form the right words? Why couldn't his voice convey his thoughts?

"So it's impossible?" Fuji asked. "You don't have to force yourself…"

"I…"

A small smile touched Fuji's lips as he closed his eyes once more and tilted his head. "Really Echizen-kun… I didn't expect you to be so silent in this…."

Ryoma swallowed hard again as he glared at Fuji for that. Damn him! Why did he have to smile? Why did he have to affect his mind when he almost could form a sentence to tell Fuji.

_If I had just one wish_

_I wished the silence could say_

_The words my voice can't seem to carry to you_

_Though I'm usually forward_

_Always voicing my thoughts_

_My mind just seems to scramble_

When you smile at me so

_**I try my best to show you that I care**_

_**But I can't express**_

_**The storm inside my heart**_

_**Before I knew it you were already there**_

_**Before I knew it you occupied my thoughts**_

That despite everything else I was in love with you

"Maybe next time then Echizen-kun?" Fuji said with a slight smile again as he turned to go in the opposite direction. It seemed although he had been finally able to confess properly, he wasn't going to get a proper and answer till later.

"Don't call me that!" Ryoma said with a frown.

"Eh?" Fuji said turning to face Ryoma again. " Then-"

"Ryoma is fine…" Ryoma mumbled out with a small frown.

"But I thought you hat-"

Fuji's eyes snapped open as Ryoma's hand shot out to grasp his tightly. He glanced at Ryoma's grumpy face and tried to understand but at the moment… his expression and actions wasn't making any sense.

_If I could have a request_

_I'd wished you could just feel_

_The way you affect me when your hand touches mine_

_My mind becomes a blank page_

_I feel frozen in time_

"Me too…" Ryoma finally said

A sense of bliss and relief filled Fuji's heart as Ryoma uttered those two words but somehow at the moment that wasn't enough…

"You too what?" Fuji questioned. He wanted to hear the full verse…. He wanted to hear Ryoma's sweet confession.

The silence filled in again as Fuji watched in slight humor as Ryoma tried to change the grumpy face into a more normal face… only to fail and have a determined face as the tried to force the words out of his mouth. That was enough really… because although only silence answered him, Ryoma was more than expressive physically.

We'll work on vocal expressions…

_Yet the silence just hangs_

_I just can't say I love you_

* * *

**Seduce Me**

"This is stupid!" Ryoma announced to Fuji as he walked away from the computer screen with a frown

"Aww… Ryo-chan…. Giving up halfway?" Fuji asked although he didn't look up from the screen.

"It's obvious I'm going to lose!" Ryoma complained. " You said you don't play often!"

"But I don't," Fuji insisted. " Pachinko is played loosely in my life…"

"Then why did you have to put in that stupid condition!?" Ryoma said from where he lounged on the bed.

"Because it makes us both more competitive if we know that the loser must obey the winner's whim for the whole day."

"I don't see why…" Ryoma stopped complaining as he slyly made his way back to the computer and saw that Syuusuke was fifty points from over taking him at his second to last ball as well.

Bending slightly, Ryoma took the time to breath shakily against Fuji's ear as he pretended to be into the game making Fuji lose concentration.

'Yatta….' Ryoma thought as the ball completely missed and fell down, leaving Fuji to his last ball.

"I'm about to win anyways…" Fuji muttered as he took his eyes off Ryoma and concentrated on launching the ball.

"We'll see…" Ryoma said slowly as he walked away from the computer and sat on the bed making it slightly squeak from his weight. Slightly bored, he started to bounce making the bed squeak each time he sat.

"Itai…." Ryoma groaned out as his foot banged slightly too hard on the bed frame. "I already know-"

Ryoma gasped as a sudden weight landed on him as warm lips opened above his and force entry through his surprise. After the probing kiss, Ryoma groaned as Fuji immediately traveled south with a smile.

"You-"

"You Ryo-chan… are too good at seducing me…. So good…'" Fuji murmured as he pressed a slight kiss to Ryoma's length, " I can't think straight."

"But that means…" Ryoma glanced at the computer screen noting that he won.

Fuji swallowed his length whole and got the groan he wanted as Ryoma dropped back onto the bed as his hands searched for something to grasp onto.

"But that means I get to be boss!" Ryoma complained.

"I know… so tell me how you want it…" Fuji uttered letting his length out with a slight pop.

"You in me… now!" Ryoma managed to say a bit roughly.

"That's appealing…" Fuji admitted before pressing a kiss on Ryoma's mouth. A smile wouldn't leave his face as he went to work on pleasing Ryoma. Even if he lost, he'd still get what he wanted.

* * *

**Scarf**

"Want me to share mine?" Fuji asked Ryoma as he pulled his jacket up once more.

"No… then you'll be cold." Ryoma said with a slight scowl.

"We can share," Fuji suggested.

"You can't share scarves," Ryoma replied.

"Watch," Fuji said pulling his scarf around Ryoma's neck as he pressed his forehead against Ryoma lovingly.

"Now we can't walk," Ryoma complained.

"True… but we will be warm."

"There's no use if we-"

Fuji pressed a hot kiss against Ryoma lips suddenly before smiling.

"But now you're all warm right?" Fuji asked watching the blush rise on Ryoma's face.

"BAKA!"

* * *

**A/N: **Really random and short but do enjoy :D


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm Back! And freaking late! :D

This was originally supposed to be released for St. White's day but tests before Spring Break always suck!

BUT I promise PROMISE that for my anniversary in April I'll have a MASSIVE update!

These are a bit longer and I guess mull over in thought ^-^

Reviews not expected but loved much!

* * *

llamaglamasama- And that's why poor Ryoma is always lost when he gets attacked whether he wins or not.

Pax Silva- Sure I could! But then again, my stories has daily doses of angsts! XD None the less, I'll stick one in this batch for you. :)

MARYLOVER- More like, they're little specks of scenes I can't stick in my stories right now. But for yours and my enjoyment, they exist.

TeNsHi No ToIkI- yup! After so long!

wuzzgoinon – That's the best thing about fluffy thrill drabbles… although it's been a while since I've actually written thrill drabbles for everyone.

kitoyisme- I thought I should write a drabble of before them becoming a couple… there has to be a beginning in every story.

* * *

**Don't think**

Ryoma felt like killing Fuji very much as he heard the whispers and feel the stares on him from all directions. This would be the last time he took Fuji's advice and make out with him in THAT hall.

"O-chibi, someone told me that Fuji and you were having fun in the science hall." Kikumaru said with a sneaky smile apparent on his face. "How'd he convince you to do that?

"He gave me some advice I should never take again."

"What was that?"

"Don't think," Ryoma said bluntly.

Yeah… it was the last time he's listen to Fuji.

* * *

**Always On My Mind**

Honestly I can't say when it started…I can't say I have the upper hand when it comes to him…

His smirk and blunt remarks never seem to end, his careless attitude, his 'give-it-all' ways were always on my mind…and never did I feel bored when studying him. Gradually viewing him silently, studying his expression became an obsession, a need everyday.

It became a habit to look for his short, slender form. It became the reason I felt I needed to say something when he mentioned to all of us after nationals that he was going to leave at the end of the school year.

It felt strangely ironic to me…. Because I was a third year…. A graduate who was going to high school… and he was merely the first year a few months back…a total stranger who disrupted my pace when he appeared and grew so fast.

Since he's always on my mind, I should tell him… but I don't know if he'll even take me seriously… after all, he'll be gone by spring…. And I, I'd be still doing what was expected of me with this same smile right?

* * *

**Late Autumn**

Fuji glanced to his side at the young man walking beside him. He seemed occupied in his own thoughts but Fuji was very glad that it was just them walking down this road at night, watching the last leaves of autumn fall and glide with the soft wind to the streets.

"Ne… Echizen-kun…." Fuji started as he noted they were nearing the place where they'd indefinitely split off.

"What?" Ryoma mumbled looking up at Fuji. He had felt uncomfortable since the end of Nationals and Fuji had mysteriously kept doing things for him. He had mentioned to everyone that his family was thinking of moving back to the States now that he had found his 'Tennis'

They all seemed to take it a bit hard but it was only Tezuka-buchou and Fuji-senpai that didn't really show any outward emotion towards his announcement. It wasn't that he didn't really care but… despite his resolve to not be close to anyone, he found himself rather disappointed that The two didn't so much as blink twice at his announcement.

"When do you want to finish that match?" Fuji asked glancing at Ryoma.

"Do you even really care?" Ryoma asked with a half smirk appearing briefly on his face.

"I do… as I remember… we were at 4-3 right?" Fuji said with a smile. "With me in the lead."

"Che…. I believe I can end it quickly…" Ryoma said with a cocky smile now.

"What if I told you I didn't want it to end just yet?" Fuji asked watching the smile on Ryoma's face turn into a slight frown as confusion filled his face.

"I don't get it…"

Fuji chuckled slightly as well as he placed a hand on Ryoma's shoulder slightly. "I don't either… all I know is if that match will keep you from going, I'll leave it unfinished."

Ryoma merely stared at Fuji in half amusement and half irritation as he reached up to poke Fuji's cheek.

"Mou… and here I was, thinking you didn't care.." Ryoma uttered as he turned to walk away. "Perhaps there's more to look for in the dead of autumn and beginning of winter than moving…"

"What are you trying to say Echizen?"

"Perhaps I don't mind not finishing that game Fuji" Ryoma said boldly as he continued to walk away.

Fuji merely smiled a bit as he stared after Ryoma. Although he hadn't expressed it the way he wanted to, somehow, he thought Ryoma understood… subtly.

* * *

**Before Dawn**

Fuji wondered what the young prince could be thinking of so late at night. It was rare that he'd be still awake when Tezuka had worked them so hard from morning till night reminding them that this was the 'fun' in a tennis training camp.

"Ryoma-kun…"

"Go away," Ryoma merely uttered as his eyes didn't move from the stars in the sky tonight.

"There's no moon tonight," Fuji commented.

"Hn…."

"Its only two hours before dawn… why are you still up?" Fuji questioned looking at Ryoma's shadowed profile now from the side.

"Why are you still up?" Ryoma asked a bit annoyed at his senpai now.

"Because I wanted to see you homesick." Fuji teased lightly.

"I am NOT!" Ryoma denied quite loudly.

"You should be more quiet or else you'll wake everyone…." Fuji said with a quick smile. "It'd be quite dark without the few stars out tonight ne?"

"Hn…" Ryoma merely said again as he turned to head to his futon only to feel a tug on his pajama shirt from Fuji.

"What Fuji-senpai?"

"Are you really going overseas soon?"

"It's inevitable…." Ryoma said with a slight sigh.

"Want me to tell you a secret before dawn?" Fuji asked standing beside Ryoma although all he could see was golden eyes and a form peering up at him in the darkness.

"Why can't it wait till tomorrow?"

"Because no one should know."

"Then why tell me?" Ryoma asked confused by Fuji's logic now.

"Because I want you to know."

"Know what?" Ryoma asked a bit irritated that he wasn't getting to it as fast as possible now.

"That I-"

Fuji bent and captured Ryoma's unsuspecting lips quickly before he moved away back into the shadows. Leaving the boy stunned, he went to his own futon and cuddled under the blankets… on a second thought, he didn't want to tell him yet.

'Love you' Fuji thought silently as he faintly heard Ryoma shuffle under his own futon. He probably thought it was all just a dream…

* * *

**Devil's Thrill**

Fuji smiled widely at his lover before bending forward to place a kiss on his bareback.

"Don't touch me," a muffled groan came from under him. The man shifted and looked up at Fuji with a slight scowl.

"Sore honey?" Fuji asked placing a more intimate kiss on his lover's lips this time.

"What do you think?" Ryoma demanded as he closed his eyes and sighed. "You love doing this to me don't you."

"Of course," Fuji said with a smile as rubbed against Ryoma's nude body. " But I know you love it too…"

"Hn…. That's because you're a devil." Ryoma complained.

"Aa…" Fuji said as his hands slid downwards and it was only when Ryoma groaned that he slid his tongue into Ryoma's mouth.

"But you love this devil don't you?" Fuji finished as Ryoma finally bucked against him.

"maybe…" Ryoma said burying his head into Fuji's shoulder. Sometimes he couldn't deny the devil his thrill when he wanted it just as much.

* * *

**Kiss The Rain**

Ryoma scowled as he waited for Fuji to catch up in the pouring rain.

"What's with that face Ryo-baby?" Fuji asked putting his jacket over both of their heads as they stood under the cover of a small tree.

"This is all your fault!" Ryoma complained as he readjusted his tennis bag slightly while trying not to get overly mad that he was soaked to the bone.

"I'm sorry you had to wait till the storm hit." Fuji said with a hint of a chuckle more than guilt as he eyes how well his boyfriend' s shirt stuck to his toned body.

"Hn…" Ryoma merely said before tugging Fuji closer to him.

"What is it?" Fuji asked wrapping his arms around Ryoma.

"I'm cold!" Ryoma complained as he looked up to his lover's face only to feel raindrop drip from the leaves of the trees and onto his face.

Awed by the drenched hotness of his lover, Fuji bent his head and pressed a hard kiss on his lover's cold lips before softening it and quickly ending it. He looked at his handiwork as Ryoma's lips parted and golden eyes glared at him.

"Why did you do that?" Ryoma demanded angrily.

"Ryo-baby… all I did was kiss the rain." Fuji said slyly as he pulled Ryoma closer.

"Liar…"

"Ah… but it was on you're lips." Fuji merely muttered as he ignored the storm

* * *

**The Heart Beats**

Ryoma listened intently to the slowing of his heart….

He knew it was coming but he was unwilling to let go… he knew the hand that he was grasping was weakening but he held on tightly as if it was his own lifeline. All he knew was that he didn't want to let go of Syuusuke's hand.

"Ryoma…" a voice from behind said softly. "Fuji is going now… it's time you let go."

Ryoma merely nodded as tears blurred his eyes while he stared at Fuji's peaceful face.

"_My heartbeats for you, even when it stops, it'll only be for you."_

'I don't want it to stop for me…' Ryoma thought sadly 'I just want you… just you'

Resting his head back onto Fuji's chest Ryoma listened intently as the heartbeat faded into nothingness…

Closing his eyes against the pain that burned through him, Ryoma let himself go as well. The knife he had jammed into his heart wasn't even as painful as seeing Syuusuke leave him.

"Wait for me…" Ryoma whispered.

"Ryoma!"

He faintly heard the voices behind him panicking as they moved him away from Fuji's dead body but he was already drifting off… drifting off after Fuji. They probably noticed the blood, they probably found what had happened… but he didn't care…

'_There is no reason to live if living is without you…'_

* * *

**Me To You, You to Me**

Ryoma shifted his eyes to the person standing next to him. They hadn't spoke at all since yesterday and now the uneasiness was seemingly settling between the two of them again. Syuusuke's eyes were glued on the sunset that was slowly dissolving in the sky to give way to darkness.

'Isn't it strange… to be standing here with you?' Ryoma thought silently as he suppressed a long sigh that he wanted to let it since meeting up with Syuusuke unexpectedly here.

They had fought last night when Fuji suddenly announced he was flying off the France because he had a passion for one of the photography classes they only offered in France with a specialized French scenic photographer. Ryoma hadn't wanted him to go when he heard Tezuka was also flying on the same flight to France as well… he was insecure…insecure that his boyfriend was leaving him for more than a class.

Ryoma blinked back tears as he shifted his eyes back to the sinking sun…. it reminded him of his heart last night. It had started breaking and sinking as soon as Syuusuke started the topic… not once had Syuusuke mentioned taking him along or even to wait for him.

'When did our story begin and where will it end?' Ryoma thought sadly as his head shifted downwards to stare at his sneakers as he tried to ignore how the wind stung as it cut him coldly.

He was never sure when Fuji was involved… he didn't know where their story began nor did he know how it would end.

Did a story begin when you first meet?

Or does it begin when you first decide to date?

Was it love?

If he fell blindly into the gentle warmth that Fuji made him feel…

So why did yesterday feel like the end when Fuji said goodbye with such finality… why did his heart ache even though the person he loved was standing next to him…. Emotionless and not responsive but nonetheless there…

Ryoma swallowed hard and shifted his hands into his pocket as he turned to walk away. He didn't need to say anything… after all; they hadn't planned to meet here.

"What am I to you Ryoma…"

Ryoma froze as he heard his name roll of Syuusuke's tongue. As always, his gentle, soft voice, which never rose unless he was too angry to control it, stunned all his movements. He didn't think twice… he merely said what he thought of first.

"What are you to me? What am **I **to** You**?" Ryoma said a bit harshly although he hadn't meant for it to sound so harsh. He had turned back around to face Fuji and every nerve in his body wanted to turn Fuji to face him… because he hated, above all else, to be ignored… to be talked to while the person wasn't even looking at him.

"I'm not quite sure what attracts me to you… that why I wanted you to tell me what I meant to you." Fuji admitted turning to face Ryoma with his usual smile. " Perhaps if I figure out that, I'll be able to decided whether to go or stay."

"Do as you wish," Ryoma said bluntly as he pulled his collar up higher to hide the tears that built up in his eyes and shield himself from the cold. " You've always done as you wish anyways…."

Another silence settled between them before Ryoma started to walk away only to be pulled back around harshly to face Fuji face-to-face again.

"Is it so annoying that I love you?" Fuji asked looking at Ryoma's defiant face that was holding back the tears clearly.

"Yes," Ryoma said softly as a tear escaped his eyes and trickled warmly down his chilled cheek. "Ever since the beginning you blindly led me into this… and even now I'm walking blindly in and trusting you."

Fuji's face softened as he pulled Ryoma into his embrace harshly. "Mou… Ryoma… I won't go if it's hurting you this bad… I won't."

"You're my everything…."

"Then…. I guess I'm content with that," Fuji whispered pressing a chilled kiss on Ryoma's cold lips. It was worth not going to France he supposed to hear how much he meant to Ryoma.

* * *

**Sick**

"Baka!" Ryoma said wrapping himself up in another bundle of blankets. " You'll get sick too if you come in here."

"It's fine if it's from you," Fuji uttered as he pried the blankets apart to wrap his arms around Ryoma's hot body.

"You're going to regret this." Ryoma muttered as Fuji shifted him to lie on Fuji's shoulder before he pulled the blanket higher around the two of them.

"I won't." Fuji promised as he pressed a kiss onto Ryoma's lips. " Because we have to share everything…"

Ryoma merely sighed and closed his eyes. Despite the absurdity of Syuusuke's reasons, he was thankful his boyfriend was beside him…. Even on such a rotten day!

* * *

A/N: I'm entering a new phase of drabbling in depth so bare with me for a while as I toss in oddballs of cute, angst, or whatever kind of drabbles I may spew next .XP


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Today marks my 4th Anniversary on Fanfic!

I'm very proud to have come so far with 20+ stories and more than 10 completed stories here!

I'm happy to have done the themes I've done so far and explored. Each story I wrote came with a perspective that I wanted to share, a view I wanted to show and I feel I accomplished that with each story I've written.

I also want to throw in a quick thank you to the many reviewers that took the time to review for me. It was thanks to your reviews that motivated me to continue posting my stories and hopefully you'll all continue to support me.

My Anniversary this year will not go unmarked without just a huge mass update, but a WHOLE new list of Thrill I wish to bring to all of you.

On my Profile, you'll be able to vote for two stories to join the regular line-up of releases. Like the first time I did this, the first chapter of all the stories are released for the pleasure of your viewing and reading so do take it to account along with the summary when you vote for your favorite two. If you don't have a fanfic account, you may vote via review on the stories of your choice and let me warn you, I'm only tallying people who don't have account via review so if you do have a account on fanfic and vote through review, I won't count it because I will ASSUME you've voted on my profile already.

So Please, Read, Review and vote on 'One Step At A Time', 'Frozen', 'Black Wings' or 'More Than Meets The Eyes'.

Other than that, read the mass release of stories, vote for your favorite two new stories and review for me. :D

* * *

Pax Silva- Well the good thing about drabbles and short stories is the uber cuteness in a single scene :D Hopefully you'll enjoy the next ones just as much!

MARYLOVER- I know :D

Thrill can do anything and anywhere AND still make it good :D

Moonlit Crystals- Yup, that's the fun in drabbles. It leaves whatever happens after the last line to your imagination. But more than likely if it's Ryoma and Syuusuke, the activity will take place in bed… or _anywhere convenient,_ as Fuji would say

TeNsHi No ToIkI- Well an angsty one among the rest is good once in a while as well ^^

* * *

**For Now, A Friend**

"Why?"

"Because why stay friends when we surpassed the limit of friends?"

"I don't want to upgrade to sex friends just yet." Ryoma said walking off. "It's my last year at Seigaku and I don't have time for you."

"I want to skip that step and go to lovers Ryoma." Fuji said wrapping an arm around Ryoma's waist.

"I thought you said I could take all the time I needed to see if I wanted to be that with you." Ryoma accused with a frown.

"But-"

"For now, let's just let it be." Ryoma said and walked off.

Fuji on the other hand tried to brush off the irritation at being cut off. After all, Ryoma was walking around with a note attached to his back stating whose boyfriend he was.

-Later-

"Ne Echizen… I wasn't aware Fuji-senpai and you were going out." Horio said with a surprised look.

"We aren't! What gave you that idea?" Ryoma asked with a frown.

"Well…you have a note on your back that says you are Fuji-senpai's property and boyfriend."

Ryoma didn't speak… but a huge anger mark was very apparent on his forehead.

* * *

**Heavenly Days**

Ryoma smiled a bit as he walked beside Fuji. It might have been awkward that they had no heading but just walking side by side was also good once in awhile. Especially if Fuji was holding his hand and not doing something that was going to embarrass the two of them.

Feeling Fuji shift to wrap an arm casually around his shoulder made him blush slightly but he held up his bratty defense as usual and frowned at Fuji who merely smiled back lovingly.

Yeah… these were the heavenly days he loved… but he wasn't about to admit that anyti8me soon to the devil.

* * *

**Rain of Love**

"Did you wait long?" Fuji asked walking up to his boyfriend who was leaning against the school entrance with a pout on his face.

"What do you think?" Ryoma asked irritable at Fuji's smile.

"I'm sorry, I had a friend who just wouldn't let me leave." Fuji teased placing his umbrella over Ryoma's head. "why didn't you bring an umbrella?"

"Isn't that why you're my boyfriend?" Ryoma shot back before adjusting his school bag and walked off in the rain.

"You're getting soaked." Fuji pointed out jogging a bit to catch up to Ryoma.

"I was already since you took your sweet ass time." Ryoma said loud enough for a couple people passing by could hear.

"Didn't I already say-"

"Your sorry is the farthest thing from what it means." Ryoma said with a frown. "Why don't you just go ahead and say that you enjoyed seeing me get soaked when YOU asked me to haul my ass from my school to yours only to HAVE to wait out here forever!"

"Now Ryoma…." Fuji said biting his lip to keep from chuckling. He had forgotten that his boyfriend knew him to well sometimes…. and yet he still did the cutest things and listened to his commands.

"On a day that was raining too!" Ryoma complained

"I love you," Fuji uttered pulling his soaking boyfriend under the umbrella and into his arms. They had been dating for almost a year and Fuji still couldn't get over how cute his boyfriend was… and next year Ryoma would be in high school with him so they wouldn't have to be apart at all.

"Hn…" Ryoma merely uttered as he allowed Fuji to hold him close.

"It's really pouring… what if you get sick?" Fuji asked looking at Ryoma's wet locks in desire more than worry.

"Then it'll be your damn fault!" Ryoma complained. "What are you going to tell my team when their buchou falls sick?"

"I'll tell them I'm sorry." Fuji teased knowing how much Ryoma hated that word from him.

"Why don't I-" Ryoma started but never finished as Fuji kissed him lovingly before pulling him along to his apartment, which wasn't too far from where they were.

"Can you spend the night?" Fuji asked

"Aa…" Ryoma mumbled

"Good," Fuji said with a wide smile.

"Why?" Ryoma asked feeling a shiver of fear run up his spine.

"Because I'll have all night to shower you with my love." Fuji promised.

"And how is that going to happen?" Ryoma demanded.

"Ryo-baby, for every drop of rain that dripped on you I'm going to rain my love on a very responsive part of you."

"You sick-"

"I love you too." Fuji said with a smile as swooped down to kiss Ryoma senseless again.

* * *

**Truth**

Fuji glanced at the boy sleeping deeply next to him. He had to admit; sometimes he couldn't help but tease the boy a bit and demand to see their love.

Despite that though, Fuji knew he was the only one, and even if he lost everything else, as long as they didn't take Ryoma, he'd be okay.

"How long are you going to stare at me?" Ryoma asked irritably.

"Till I know you're mine and mine only." Fuji whispered placing a chaste kiss on Ryoma's lips.

"Hn… and if I leave you?" Ryoma asked rolling a bit to his side to look at his lover.

"I'd follow," Fuji promised leaning against Ryoma's head. "And that's the truth."

"Che! The truth is I can't escape you!" Ryoma accused.

Fuji merely chuckled… his kitten was learning very well.

* * *

**Here In Your Arms**

Ryoma scowled as he lost to Fuji again thanks to his distractions.

"Cheater!" Ryoma uttered when he felt Fuji's arms wrap around him from behind.

"It's called being smart Ryo-chan…" Fuji whispered against Ryoma's ear. "Let's go home and take a shower and sleep."

"Hn…" Ryoma merely said enjoying the feeling of Fuji's arms around him. Sometimes it was times like these that he loved Fuji a lot. Feeling a soft kiss on the side of his cheek he looked up and saw Fuji staring at him.

"Thinking?" Fuji asked looking at Ryoma's distant look.

"No… just enjoying the scene." Ryoma said looking up to place a chaste kiss on Fuji's lips. "Let's go home."

* * *

**Who I Am**

Fuji smiled as Oishi asked him what he was going to be now that he was going to Todai.

"Anything I feel like being." Fuji stated with a smile.

"Oh?" Momoshiro asked interrupting their conversation. "The who are you first and foremost?"

"Pssh Baka! He's Fuji of course!" Kaidoh said punching Momoshiro across the head in irritation of why he was so dumb.

"He's the Tensai!" Kikumaru said happily. "Fujiko no Tensai!"

"Iie!" Fuji said with a small chuckle as he reached past all of them to place a chaste kiss on Ryoma's lips when he finally wandered over.

"First and foremost, I'll always be Ryo-chan's lover."

* * *

**Somewhere Only We Know**

Ryoma smirked, as he got dressed while Fuji gathered their school stuff.

"Ready to go home?" Fuji asked carrying both their bags.

Ryoma didn't reply as Fuji bent and he opened his mouth for a deep kiss before he got off the bench with slight discomfort and walked to the door. Locking up the clubroom with Fuji wasn't anything anyone else knew… no, it was somewhere only they knew where to do it privately.

* * *

**When You're Gone**

Forever had a meaning…but when you lose the meaning, what else is left?

They had been together for seventeen years and for years Ryoma had been tolerant to Fuji's flirting and playing with other people because he never took those people seriously… in the end he had always came back to Ryoma and life went on…. But this time, this time Fuji was drifting further from his grasp and he had realized something that shook him in fear. He was more in love with Fuji than Fuji was with him.

He had tried to play around with other people but his heart rejected the idea as filthy and it bothered him more and more when Fuji withdrew and stayed out more often than at home with him. Usually if Fuji was having an "affair" he'd let Ryoma know immediately and try to get a reaction from him, but this time he was keeping quiet and even denying the fact that he was seeing someone and fooling around.

A pain passed through Ryoma as he glanced out the window and clearly saw Fuji climb out of the guy's car with a smile. It wasn't just any smile… it was his satisfied smile. Blinking the tears back, Ryoma took a deep breath as he tried to calm his raging emotions. He convinced himself it was the usual "dates" Fuji took his interests on. A simple dinner date followed by drinking and talking then home to brag to Ryoma about how much they did.

It was inevitable… their forever was fading and no matter how much he pretended everything was okay, even a blind person could see they were no longer the couple they used to be.

"Okaeri…" Ryoma called out as Fuji stepped through the door.

"Aa… Tadaima…" Fuji uttered coming over to place a chaste kiss on his lips. "Did you have dinner?"

"Aa…" Ryoma answered blinking back the tears that he thought had gone.

"Then I'm off to bed, are you coming?"

"Can I?" Ryoma asked meaning it more, as a joke then seriousness but it seemed his true feelings shone through when a tear streaked down his cheek as he stared at Fuji's lost expression.

"What do you mean by that?" Fuji asked with a slight frown as he walked back towards Ryoma. "Isn't that where we usually sleep together?"

"Yeah…" Ryoma said walking past Fuji. "I was just teasing…."

"Ryoma you never tease…" Fuji said following Ryoma. "What's bothering you? You're crying…"

"Nothing," Ryoma said as normally as he could. He was scared if he said he was in pain, he'd really feel the full pain.

"Ryoma…" Fuji said pulling him into his embrace.

"I hate you," Ryoma said bluntly as he smelled the cologne of another man on Fuji so clearly.

"But I love you," Fuji uttered placing a kiss on Ryoma's forehead as he wiped away the stray tears. " Do you hate it that much when I'm gone?"

"I hate myself for staying," Ryoma whispered as he turned to walk into their bedroom. "I think I should leave tonight, I'm not feeling up to games."

"Ryoma," Fuji uttered pushing him onto the bed. "I won't let you… you should know better that I would never let another's touch come between the two of us. No one else can ever take your place in my heart." Fuji said seriously placing Ryoma's hand over his heart. "No one else comes close to you…"

Ryoma didn't answer as the tears kept spilling down his angelic face.

"Ryo-baby… when you're gone I miss you," Fuji said softly as he turned out the lights and pulled Ryoma into his arms. "I'm sorry if I've been distant lately… it's just that-"

"What?" Ryoma asked listening to the steady beat of Fuji's heart from where he laid on Fuji's chest.

"I was afraid you didn't love me anymore… you never seemed to care and I was getting insecure…" Fuji said softly brushing a hand through Ryoma's hair. "I never knew I was hurting you so bad…"

Ryoma didn't answer as the fears in his heart settled. Syuusuke was as afraid as he was…

It brought back the reason why their forever had a meaning in the first place. Because despite all their differences, they always sought each other out whether it was physically or mentally.

Forever was being together, knowing that the other half of you would be there when your eyes opened, that they would lend a shoulder in times of pain, and above all love you for who you were.

* * *

A/N: Geez! I got to get my head out of the gutter XD and lessen on the angst XD


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Isn't everyone glad I write drabbles when class gets too boring? Well I got an okay to spread the angst even on my drabbles so prepare to be dunked in that as well

Otherwise, a Happy birthday to my sister who has encouraged me endlessly and was my muse to the very end when all other muses abandoned me! So all hail the great muse who help to create awesome scenes, plot lines and introduce me to Thrill!

Besides that my devoted muse has offered (Because I'm so lazy) to do the plot for any two story that gathers the most votes on my profile! So vote for your favorite because the deadline is June 30th so I'll have enough time to write it in time for July 4th!

* * *

rebeccasanfujieijilvr- Hopefully you'll continue to love them :)

edenforest1- Thank you for even bothering to read and review for short drabbles on Thrill.

nicki-gurl- Why of course :3

It's only right I should come back with a total BANG after a three-month hiatus. You're encouraging me to break your hearts and twist a knife in it? :o

Well then I'll gladly add more of my angsty ones in that I usually don't post XD

Pax Silva- It's okay to beat the characters up once in a while.

MARYLOVER- I dunno why but it's eager to grip me these days XD

Especially trying weakening Ryoma and Fuji to a certain degree. I'm playing around with ideas and pushing their characteristics to the max just to see what can be done :D

Moonlit Crystals- Well why else would they be called thrill if the activities they did didn't have thrill in them :)

TeNsHi No ToIkI- I'm already wondering what new drabbles will hit me in a boring class next XD

* * *

**Property Of**

"I'm worn out!" Kikumaru complained leaning against the lockers while trying to regain his breath. "Why do we even get tested on how fast we can run to the clubroom?"

"I need food!" Momoshiro said from where he was lying on the floor of the clubroom. "Need…energy," He continued breathing out a word with each breath he heaved out.

"Baka…" Kaidoh merely muttered as he sat on a bench and started getting out of his Seigaku jerseys.

"You have too much stamina!" Kikumaru complained, as Oishi appeared to hand him a water bottle.

"And you need more Kikumaru…" Inui announced walking into the clubroom writing quickly in his notebook. "You all did a minute better than yesterday but it could've been better if Kikumaru and Momoshiro didn't both get stuck in the doorway in."

"Give us a break…" Kikumaru muttered closing the water bottle as he slid to a sitting position on the floor.

"So who lost Inui?" Fuji asked with a 'smile' that always seemed to appear when the latest juice was issued out.

"Well…Echizen did when you tripped him Fuji." Inui said looking straight at the Tensai who smile innocently back.

"Did I trip him?" Fuji questioned looking towards the door where Echizen had yet to come in with Tezuka who supervised the punishment to make sure it was carried out.

"Maybe not…" Inui stuttered out after seeing Fuji advance a bit.

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" Fuji mussed instead.

"Well I would have to wash my mouth out a million times if I was the one who had to drink that stuff." Momoshiro said standing up to get out of his jersey.

"Here's your water bottle Oishi!" Kikumaru said rolling it back towards Oishi.

"There they are," Kawamura said changing the subject as he began changing out of his tennis shoes. Everyone started to leave the clubroom as they finished and Kikumaru was busy dragging Fuji towards the door to talk about homework while Oishi worried over Momshiro's and Kaidoh's newest fight about eating too much.

"Well I'm off! I have to help my dad out today!" Kawamura said to anyone who cared as he slug his beg over his shoulder and headed towards the front gate to walk home.

"See you later Kawamura" Inui muttered as he stood next to Oishi who was trying to still pry Momoshiro and Kaidoh off one another.

"Ja Taka-san…" Fuji said before he returned his attention back to the newly reenergized Kikumaru. Although he was listening to Kikumaru chatter off, he kept an eye on the clubroom door hoping to see Ryoma coming out soon.

xXx

"Buchou…" Ryoma said with a scowl. "That wasn't very nice of you to help Inui make sure I drank it!"

"A worthy punishment for being last Echizen," Tezuka said not slowing his pace as he packed his own things or bothered looking at the grumpy 1st year behind him changing.

"Che!" Ryoma merely said before Tezuka turned to look at him.

"It was either that or an extra ten laps." Tezuka informed.

"Well I-"Ryoma started moving forward with annoyance before he realized he was falling backwards after stepping on a…water bottle?

"Echizen!" Tezuka said a bit roughly laced with panic at the younger boy's fast fall. Grabbing for anything, Tezuka managed to grab Ryoma by his shirt and pull him upward while twisting himself on the bottom to cushion the boy's fall.

THUMP

The leftover regulars, hearing the thump and shout for Ryoma, looked into the clubroom to see a scene only Tezuka could classify as 'Improper conduct'.

The regulars found Tezuka sprawled on the floor, with Ryoma's ripped shirt in hand and Ryoma plastered on Tezuka so well that they're lips were pressed against each other indefinitely. Although everyone was surprised that their stoic buchou would allow Echizen to top, Kikumaru believed it was Ryoma's moan that snapped Fuji's cerulean eyes open. They took their time rising from the ground since it took a moment for Ryoma to sit up on Tezuka and locate Tezuka's glasses where they were sprawled to hand back to Tezuka. Meanwhile from the regulars watching, Kikumaru backed away a bit from a 'bothered' Fuji who had noticed that Ryoma wasn't getting off Tezuka…yet. Actually, the majority of the regulars slightly notices the change of aura on Fuji and didn't quite know why he was changing aura.

"Are you okay?" Tezuka finally managed to say sitting up while the boy was still straddled on his lap.

"Yeah… just a bit rough on one knee." Ryoma muttered. " Although you ripped my shirt…"

"Sorry…" Tezuka muttered looking at his left hand that still held part of Ryoma's ripped shirt while the rest of it dangled off Ryoma. The rip had torn a large hole that revealed a slim shoulder and collarbone to everyone watching.

"Just _how_ long do you two plan to stay like that?" Fuji finally voiced from where he stood by the door.

That caught both Tezuka and Ryoma off-guard as Tezuka practically lifted the boy to the side and stood while Ryoma tried to straighten his shirt that could not be straightened.

"Gee O-chibi… I didn't know buchou and you were _THAT_ close" Kikumaru said with a slight grin.

"We aren't…" Ryoma said pulling his ripped uniform shirt off while pulling on his white button up shirt.

"That's not what it looked liked!" Kikumaru said with a snicker, " right Fujiko?"

"Saa…" Fuji merely said although his eyes were glued on Tezuka who hadn't yet realized he was still clenching a part of Ryoma's shirt in his hand still. Dark shadows seem to enclose his mind as clouds of jealousy poked at him. It wasn't everyday Fuji let others get to see something from his perspective…especially if it was Ryoma on top. Although he had promised not to make Ryoma and his relationship official to everyone until they had graduated, this scene clarified that he would need to stake his claim now.

"Quit it Kikumaru-senpai!" Ryoma said with a frown knowing how jealous his real boyfriend can get. "I'm already going out with someone!"

"Eh? Before me?" Momoshiro said in disbelief.

"You'd probably be the only one who CAN'T get a date!" Kaidoh said rubbing it in a bit.

"Are you saying you're dating too?" Momoshiro asked provoking him as well.

"He is," Inui answered.

"Eh? And how do you know this Inui?" Kikumaru asked with a raised brow at the man who nervously adjusted his glasses.

"Because… I do," Inui stuttered out.

"It'd be more effective if you just told everyone Kaidoh and you were dating Inui." Fuji said a bit bluntly as he stared at his little prince whom happened to be distracted by Tezuka yet again!

"Eh????" Kikumaru said with surprise. "Oh my god Oishi!"

"Don't act so surprised Kikumaru-senpai," Ryoma said with a frown. "It's obvious Oishi-senpai and you two are also going out."

Kikumaru and Oishi immediately reddened and started sputtering out incoherent lines of denial while Momoshiro hung his head and sat beside Kawamura.

"Kawamura-senpai… at least you and I are single."

"Actually-" Kawamura said a bit hesitantly not wanting to break Momoshiro's heart even more. "I-"

"You're dating too?" Momoshiro breathed out in disbelief.

Kawamura nodded almost unwillingly which sent Momoshiro reeling towards Tezuka.

"Buchou… you and I are the only non-hormonal ones aren't we?" Momoshiro stated with a frown at the others. "Oh, and Fuji-senpai."

Tezuka didn't answer but merely sighed rubbing his head a bit. "That's not a concern towards tennis Momoshiro."

"I know buchou but it's quite surprising to see that everyone has their own property except you and I."

"Tezuka's seeing someone as well," Fuji gritted out more for Ryoma's sake then Momshiro's.

"Oh man!" Momoshiro said with a huge frown. " The Fuji-senpai you're not dating right? Is it just us two?"

"I'm sorry but I own someone."

"WHAT?!" Momoshiro said dropping to the ground. "Who would date you?"

Fuji merely smiled and roughly dropped a hungry kiss on Ryoma's lips who in turn responded to the challenge forgetting where they both were.

Breaking the kiss unwillingly since he had stated his point. Fuji glanced up and smiled at everyone's shocked expression.

"Ryoma would,"

And that's how everyone found out that Echizen Ryoma was the property of Fuji Syuusuke.

* * *

**Listen To Your Heart**

Ryoma hesitated slightly as he reached for Fuji. He knew the Tensai had feelings for their buchou but he was leaving back to LA tomorrow and he wanted to get his feelings off his chest.

"Is there something you needed?" Fuji asked noting that Ryoma was behind him as if waiting to talk to him.

"Yeah… kind of." Ryoma said pulling at his cap. He was trying to figure out how to say what he was feeling but his heart was raging 'I love you' only and THAT was the last thing he wanted to blurt out in the spur of the moment.

"Well… I…you know there's something I wanted to tell you before goodbye." Ryoma immediately regretted his sentence since there was so much to mention but he couldn't find the right words!

"Goodbye?" Fuji questioned looking at Ryoma fully now. "Are you going somewhere?"

"I… yeah… Ne Fuji-senpai… I-"

Fuji didn't say anything as he continued to look at Ryoma fidget and pull his hat lower over his face.

"Well… I-"

"Just what are you trying to tell me?" Fuji asked a bit amused at how much Ryoma was stuttering when he usually was so forward.

"I love you." Ryoma stated before he could even reconsider not saying anything so forcefully. Just exactly what his heart told him to say… he said it.

Fuji calmly reached under Ryoma's face and cupped Ryoma's chin forcing him to look at him.

"Ryoma…"

"What?" Ryoma said reverting to the bratty side of him rather than the nervous side.

"Those words shouldn't be said before goodbye." Fuji stated

"Then when are they supposed to be said?" Ryoma demanded getting irritated that Fuji was going to get smart on him at the moment he was spilling his thoughts out.

"They should be said when you're ready to devote yourself entirely to me and never will there be a goodbye between us," Fuji stating till his lips were inches from Ryoma's. "There will only be till next time."

* * *

**Putting On A Smile**

Fuji sighed as he stared at his reflection. He knew it was all coming down to the question but he really wished it wouldn't come. He knew Ryoma wanted to go professional but he didn't want Ryoma so far from him. When the team had asked if Ryoma was going to go professional with his skills, Fuji had told them that Ryoma was staying with him jealously. Ryoma hadn't said anything but the disappointment was there in his golden eyes. Now Fuji felt bad…

His love for Ryoma suddenly felt wrong, because even he knew loving Ryoma would mean supporting him no matter what it was.

He knew living life meant taking chances and tomorrow was not always going to be like yesterday.

'But love stays the same…' Fuji reminded himself as he watched Ryoma from across the room. Ryoma probably didn't notice it but he had been sitting on the sofa for a while now clinging on to the tennis ball that still continued to pass between his hands in thought.

"Ryoma…" Fuji finally said moving over to sit beside him.

"Hm?" Ryoma said putting the tennis ball down as if it had never been in his hands while trying to focus on Fuji.

"I love you."

"I know that." Ryoma said with a slow nod.

"Because I do, I want you to chase… that dream." Fuji said trying to find the right words as his hands reached fro Ryoma's.

"But I thought-"

"I'm walking beside you Ryoma, because I know the distance will hurt but it won't kill us." Fuji said putting on his smile. "Loving you I won't ever regret, so supporting you… I won't either."

"But I'll be gone months… we may never see each other for long months…" Ryoma said searching Fuji's face.

Fuji knew clearly what he was saying… it was a restless fear that nestled in his heart, one that joined the 'what if he meets someone else…' floating in his mind but he wouldn't be voicing that. No… he wanted Ryoma to have no regrets, he wanted to be Ryoma's strength, not his weight.

"It's a sacrifice I'll make," Fuji said finally. "After all, it'll make us closer and not farther right?"

"Well… I'll still be under the same sky and the same world." Ryoma said with a slight smile.

"You will," Fuji said gripping Ryoma's hand. " So go."

He'd put on a smile; he'd throw all fears, as long as Ryoma was happy.

* * *

**Far Away**

Fuji almost smiled as he checked his text messages. It was rare to receive any from Ryoma but today there had been two. It had been nearly three months since he'd last seen Ryoma who had left to conquer Wimbledon.

' I'm coming home'

Fuji brow quirked at the bluntness of the second one; it was like Ryoma to always get straight to the point.

"Missed me at all?"

Fuji turned from where he sat on the sofa to see irritated and tired golden eyes peeking out from under the Fila cap while his lips pouted before it turned into a frown.

"Okaeri." Fuji uttered opening his arms for the irritated man who unwilling walked over and into his arms.

"Un…" Ryoma merely said pressing himself into Fuji's arms to make sure he was really home.

"I'm never texting you again…"

"Why not?" Fuji asked trying to contain his laughter.

"Because you don't answer." Ryoma said pointedly.

"But I do call you," Fuji said removing Ryoma's cap.

"Yeah, but always during the wrong time!" Ryoma complained.

"I'd rather hear your voice when you're far away…" Fuji muttered as his lips touched Ryoma's neck.

"So you say…" Ryoma said as his breath unwillingly hitched slightly and his arms tightened around Fuji. He could never win a fight when Fuji was like this.

* * *

**Home**

Ryoma stared out the car as his manager drove him back to his apartment. He was tired of the tournaments, tired of being away from Fuji. It had been almost half a year since he last seen his lover and he missed his lover terribly. It didn't matter about all his wins, all the fans… he was just worn down to the fact that he wanted to go home… into Syuusuke's arms.

There were many times when he wanted to call Fuji or even write him from all the places he's been but he hesitated each time, knowing Fuji was tired from his own activities and his words would never carry his emotions that he wanted to send.

You're doing well Ryoma… are you sure you want to sit the Australian open out for a vacation?" his manager asked.

"I do," Ryoma said never tearing his eyes from the scenery. He knew this was his dreams and not Fuji's… that's why he didn't come along but Ryoma knew better than anything else that Fuji always believed in him and loved him from every phone call he called and every text he sent.

Sometimes Ryoma wished he had the same warmth to send Fuji… yet he didn't have it in him.

"There you are." His manager announced stopping at the apartment complex. Ryoma didn't answer; he merely grabbed his tennis bag and stepped out to shut the door. Heading up without looking back, Ryoma pulled out his key and unlocked the door with a sigh.

"Long day?"

Ryoma looked up in surprise to see Fuji sitting on his sofa.

"Okaeri[welcome home]…" Fuji said standing to come towards Ryoma.

"Taidaima[I'm home]" Ryoma uttered with a relieved smile as he entered Fuji's arms without another thought. Yes, home was where the heart was… and his heart was where Fuji was.

* * *

**Fairy Tales**

Fuji sighed as he looked at the fairy tales aligning the table in the bookstore. His eyes caught a music box where a couple danced happily. It reminded him of a little prince, a prince who had bluntly told him that love and fairy tales were foolish dreams that one's heart makes.

But Fuji himself didn't believe that. He knew his little prince was just scared to open his heart up to his love. He believed that one day Ryoma would definitely see that fairy tales could indeed come true if you believed.

But that was before… before he knew that another occupied his little prince's heart. The smiles that he had thought were smiled for him weren't… the gaze never had landed on him.

Walking away from the table with a bitter smile, Fuji knew better now, fairy tales and love was just the lies he had been telling himself to keep from falling. It wasn't true that when meeting your prince he'll choose you and you'll get that happy ending.

"Ne Fuji-senpai!"

Glancing up, he replaced his bitter smile with the normal one he usually wore and walked over to the man who called for him.

"What is it Echizen?"

"Looking at Fairy tales again?" Ryoma asked glancing at the table Fuji had been looking at.

"Something like that…" Fuji said softly. " Are you here with Tezuka?"

"Aa… he's getting something." Ryoma merely said while cocking his head towards the fiction section where the stoic man could be seen looking at books.

"Then I'll leave you two." Fuji said with a slight nod and turned away to leave.

Yes, He couldn't make his prince's heart beat only for him … It was merely a foolish dream.

* * *

**The Last Melody**

_[Ever wonder what happened after 'I'm Right Here' ?_

_Unreleased short scene]_

The man sighed as he stared at the young man torn between leaving his lover who had already moved on and beginning a new life that WAS awaiting him when he could peacefully leave his past. He himself had not wanted to pressure the golden-eyed man who viewed his lover's life from a distance but time was cutting short and really, it was time to move on.

'Once more… just once more.' The young man pleaded with pain-filled gold eyes

And being weak, he had allowed the young man that.

The young man turned and saw him looking.

"You promised," The man reminded him.

The young man nodded and entered the apartment.

Ryoma's eyes lingered hungrily over the pictures of the man he loved that hung on the wall. His eyes danced across the spacious room with sparse furniture and a white piano sitting near the balcony, which had been left open so the sunlight and breeze could come and go. The white drapes blew gently inward as a small breeze rushed in and Ryoma held back the tears as he rounded the piano to sit at the piano bench. This apartment… this place could've been theirs if he hadn't jumped to conclusions, if he hadn't… destroyed what they had.

His fingers danced across the keys of the piano as he stared straight ahead not looking at the notes but playing from heart. It was a song that was engrained in his body as much as breathing was to anyone else. He found himself alternating from a sad tone to an aching one; and from there more tones of anger, regret and sorrow spilled as his vision blurred slightly more from the scenes that ran through his head rather than the tune itself. After all, it wasn't everyday that the one he loved was taken from him. No… it wasn't everyday that he misunderstood, fought, and watched the one he loved disappear from his grasp.

Closing his eyes, he felt the fat tears he held in check spill over his cheek as he swallowed a painful lump in his throat and softly touched the last notes.

A sigh and footsteps interrupted Ryoma thoughts making his rise and back himself into the shadows of a large plant and the white drapes near the balcony. Ryoma looked up seeing Syuusuke carrying a two- year old boy into the living room from the hallway and watched Syuusuke glance at the piano with an emotionless expression.

Ryoma watched as Syuusuke glanced around the room a bit before coming towards the piano where he sat his son on the ground while sitting on the bench. The same sad tune filled the room once more as Syuusuke's hands danced across the piano keys; not quite as smoothly as Ryoma's but nonetheless a sadden, soothing play.

Ryoma watched from behind Syuusuke with a pain filled face as he fisted his hands hard to avoid touching Syuusuke. Suddenly the spell was broken as Fuji struggled with the last verse…

'Baka….' Ryoma muttered as he reached out and hit the note Syuusuke always tended to forget. Hearing the right tone, Syuusuke glanced up to see nothing beside him…

he almost thought it was Ryoma… almost thought it was him scowling that even after all this time, he hadn't been able to let go nor play the melody to the very end.

"Anata?"

"Yes?" Syuusuke answered glancing up at the auburn haired woman who came out of the bedroom.

"Playing that tune again?" She teased coming round the piano to place a chaste kiss on his forehead before picking up her son.

"Aa…" Syuusuke merely answered as he continued to stare at the note he knew he hadn't hit but had definitely heard… just like earlier when he swore the melody had been playing…

"You got it right a few minutes ago." The woman said with a playful frown. "You're just not a piano person."

Hearing the doorbell, the woman rose with her son to answer it.

"Maybe…" Syuusuke muttered never knowing that behind him on the balcony the person who missed him so was leaving for good this time.

"No more regrets Ryoma, you have to go this time." The man said as silver steps descended from above. " You don't want to be a wandering spirit with no where to go right?"

"Aa… but still… if even for a moment, I wanted to hold on to what I could've had…" Ryoma whispered as he stared back at Syuusuke and turned to place his foot on the first step towards a new life that awaited him.

It seemed this time; there would never be another time…the very last time.

* * *

**A/N:** There's the next set of drabbling :) do review if you have time although there's no pressure if you don't want to.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Finally!

After a summer of disappointment I have a tiny bit of good news!

I'm temporarily back!!!!I don't know for how long but I finally have access to the internet and a place to type now that my sister bought a laptop to replace my dead one. It's hers so technically I can't write as much as I want to so it'll have to work around her schedule as well but nonetheless better that then none at all right?

I'm finally updating those stories that you've all been waiting for and I hope everyone enjoys and will, if not a long one, take the time to leave a short review to give me a sign that someone out there is still reading and anticipating the next chapter. Happy Halloween!

* * *

OlivineWK – I jump around a lot between sad and happy because it's such a thin line between the two XD Will try to be more humorous though!

nicki-girl-  Well I liked that one too because fairy tale endings are always expected but everyone has got to know, sometimes when meeting the perfect prince/princess; they aren't going to choose you.

Pax Silva- It's nice to know you still come back to read. It's hard to write as well since the new PoT is releasing slowly and I'm getting into other anime and mangas. But I have a soft spot for my Thrill so that makes me still write on the pair.

meteor45- I've been known to do that to a lot of people but it's the best thing for me to be able to stick a little of everything in.

Moonlit Crystals- The thing about 'Property of-' is that it was suppose to be a one-shot…. But I never got around to finishing it so it became a part of my drabbles XD Well I'll try to balance the happy and angsty stories in this round of drabbles.

MARYLOVER- That last one sat on my writing table for a very long time before I decided the one-shot wouldn't be happening. So there it was, stuck into my drabbles. XD Maybe I shouldn't call it drabbles anymore but unfinished writings XD

MT Lyfe- Well there relationship is more possessive and cocky to make it 'Thrill' but I enjoy torturing and pushing their personalities to the max when I can.

* * *

**Without You**

"Tadaima," Fuji said softly to the empty apartment. He knew no one was there but he said it out of habit when Ryoma was still here. It'd been roughly two months since his Ryoma left to pursue his dreams and left him behind. He had been unable emotionally to clip the wings of the one he loved the most so he let him go… yet there wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think of the scene right before he left, the promising words, the image.

Living without Ryoma was unbearable but it livable… as long as he knew Ryoma was somewhere under the same sky he was under.

After all, Fuji had everything he could ever ask for…except Ryoma at the moment of course but soon… soon he'd be home right?

* * *

**Don't want to**

"Don't wanna," Ryoma said with a frown staring at the entire length Fuji was offering to him.

"Now" Syuusuke said with a widening smile.

"Why do I have to?" Ryoma asked brattily.

"Because I asked you to," Fuji replied immediately.

Ryoma gave him a long glare before he bent and pressed his mouth on the tip.

Fuji went ahead and jammed the entire length in Ryoma's mouth without as much as a twitch to his bright smile.

After all, when eating a banana it should be shared.

* * *

**Cry & Smile**

Ryoma frowned as he remembered Fuji sending him off. It had been hard not to be able to say anything worthwhile in the short time they had before his departure. Even still, he couldn't forget the smile on Syuusuke's face as he sent him off in the airport. Although it definitely seemed like his usual smile, he had never seen a smile where a stray tear could fall at the same time… except in doramas… right?

"Or not…" Ryoma breathed out through a small smile at he reached up to catch the trickle that trailed down. It seemed you could cry and smile at the same time.

* * *

**Locked In My Heart**

The road to love was never easy…. So theirs wasn't going to be any easier.

Fuji knew that when Ryoma went professional and became famous after winning consecutive titles he wasn't going to be home from practically late winter till early fall. He knew that the distance was going to cause stress, fears and anxiety to see one another but he let his lover go anyways.

All the insecurities, all the pain, all the pent-up feelings he locked deep in to his heart and smiled for Ryoma; Because without fail Ryoma always came home.

"Tadaima,"

"Okaeri Ryoma…" Fuji said turning around to face his lover.

"Hisashiburi (It's been a long time)" Ryoma said dropping his stuff on a nearby table.

"Long enough to give me a kiss?" Fuji asked teasingly.

He wasn't laughing in another three second because warm, insistent lips pressed against his own before breaking through and deepening the kiss. It seems that it was definitely long enough to give her a kiss.

* * *

**Not Meant To Be**

Ryoma crushed his ring into the palm of his hand as he shut his eyes tightly against the painful tightening of his heart. He had made his decision and he was ready to follow through, no matter how painful it was he knew he had to… for his sake; for Syuusuke's sake.

He felt the tears sliding down his cheek but he ignored the wet trail and concentrated on the paper in front of him. He didn't know how to state it, he didn't know what to say, he just knew they were at goodbye and even he; a man blunt to the bone with few words couldn't state it better than a single 'goodbye' written boldly.

It wasn't Syuusuke's fault they were breaking up nor was it his… it just wasn't meant to be no matter how hard they tried. They spent three years together thinking their thrill could keep their love alive but even the most perfect thrill couldn't keep their love going now.

'I'm sorry… let me break first…' Ryoma thought silently as he dropped his ring that paired with Syuusuke's down next to the single worded note. The tiny bloodstain on the paper it made as it hit and rocked to a stop made Ryoma glance at his palm which was slightly bleeding from holding the ring too long.

'But it's nothing like the pain in my heart…' Ryoma thought as he reluctantly stood and took one last look at the room Syuusuke was currently asleep in.

'I'm sorry…' Ryoma thought as he walked over to grab his bag as he placed a shaky hand on the door separating them.

Ryoma had already come to terms that their petty fights was just needlessly hurting them, they're batt;les wasn't giving them an inch in the relationship and it was killing the both of them that they couldn't give each other what they truly needed. I love you's and all the trying was just exhausting them now and it wasn't meaning what it should mean anymore. It was never enough to say he cared nor was it enough when Syuusuke said he was sorry.

Ryoma knew it… Syuusuke knew it… it was just who was strongest to leave first and Ryoma had decided it'd be him. No matter how much he loved Syuusuke, he knew when the relationship hit the dead end, he knew when the inch they climbed together made them fall only two times deeper and he was ready to say goodbye… even if it meant the unbearable pain in his cheat.

Sliding his shoes on he took one last look around the small apartment where they had shared everything together and wondered if it could've been different somehow… if only-

Opening the door to let himself out, he shut it softly behind him and locked it before walking away without looking back. He was going down one road now,,, and it wouldn't do to turn back and look, to regret and to wish. Yet here he was, with each step farther, the aching pain in his heart grew as tears flooded past his eyes and down his face.

Ryoma knew Syuusuke never mean to hurt him when he proposed they live together… but at that time they never knew it'd end this way… they never knew the road they choose together would someday split them.

He wasn't scared that Syuusuke would be all alone, he knew someone else out there could love and cherish him better than he could and that love was what drove him to be strong and let Syuusuke go.

"Because… we're not meant to be…" Ryoma whispered to himself as dropped his key and hopefully his last attachment into the mailbox and took a different path away with the first step… a one-way road away with no return.

* * *

A/N: I'm entering a new phase of drabbling so bare with me for a while as I toss in oddballs of cute, angst, or whatever kind of drabbles I may spew next .XP


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving!!!!!

I have nothing to say about my drabbles… just being… open-minded? XD

Review if you want, this is no pressure to review story after all!

* * *

irishKaoru – Well then it's good to know someone still reads my silly drabbles.

Moonlit Crystals-.I'm sure many people have lost hope for me since I didn't update throughout summer due to the sad laptop incident to just working a lot and having life attack but I did make lots of notes and planned my stories during that time.

'Don't want to' was one that just wouldn't leave my head so I thought I might as well write it and share me perverted thoughts with the readers. XD

Doramas is actually not a typo, it's how the Japanese refer to their dramas. XD

Emiko the Lone Wolf – Thank you for taking the time to review "D

MARYLOVER- Funny how it reflects real life but yes :D

Will try to lighten up soon for the sake of everyone who likes to read my light-hearted drabbles in the beginning.

Soul Suzuya – I try to throw in a couple oddballs in to have a mix of happy, sad, and funny drabbles but that hasn't been my mood for a while now. XD

AnniCat –surprisingly! I am back! I try to throw all kind of emotions so it's a usual if your crying, laughing, and cursing me all in the same breath XD

* * *

**Two Sides to One Story**

Fuji wanted to see how mad Ryoma would get if he brought someone along on their dates. He randomly chose his own cute Yuuta that day to drag along… yet the outcome wasn't as he expected.

Instead of Ryoma pouting about their ruined date he was happily playing tennis against Yuuta as they discussed how to defeat each other between plays. Yes, it was not what he had expected when his mind took a sadistic turn this morning and he decided to bring along Yuuta. The outcome of both of them ignoring him was troubling him so much he couldn't even paste on his usual smile and pretend to enjoy the date. He had caught Ryoma's looks once in a while but he couldn't help but glare back even if Ryoma had his smirk on… meaning he was enjoying himself. It couldn't be that Ryoma actually LIKED Yuuta….right?

Ryoma smashed the ball back to Yuuta as he tried to concentrate on the game but his mind was all distracted with Fuji. He had been disappointed when Fuji showed up with Yuuta but he promise he'd be mad later and just try to make Yuuta NOT feel like the third wheel EVEN if he was. Yet that harder he tried to include Yuuta, the more Fuji frowned… why? Wasn't his efforts good enough? Was it because he wasn't feeling well? What the heck was wrong?

* * *

**Trust You**

Ryoma closed his eyes as he felt the coach place his towel over his head. Breathing heavily he wondered if Syuusuke was watching him in Japan as he battled it out here at Wimbledon.

It had been so long since they'd last seen each other and the last time they talked Syuusuke had made him so mad. Sure, it was his fault for assuming the worse but damn… Syuusuke should know better than to hint that he was doing fine without him because… because it was his damn fault that he couldn't concentrate on his matches.

Ryoma hated the distance, the sense of not knowing what Syuusuke may be doing but he had passionately wanted to pursue his own dreams as well… which meant they had to put distance in their relationship, their communication and their love. So why did it seem as if he was making all the effort to call, to ask, and to worry?

"Ryoma, you ready to go back to your room?"

"Aa…" Ryoma answered his coach as he flung the towel off and took a moment to gather his stuff as well as acknowledge his fans. Yet the façade fell away as soon as he disappeared from the crowd's view. He was tired of worrying, tired of wondering, he hated the edgy feeling Syuusuke always gave him. Ryoma wondered if this was the right path he was taking after all…

"You did well,"

Ryoma glanced up and felt arms wrap around him possessively.

"Syuusuke? I thought you were-"

"I got worried," Fuji said pushing his forehead against Ryoma with a slight frown. "The last call sounded like goodbye and I didn't want that."

"Baka, you're always so impulsive." Ryoma said pulling away with a frown. "I thought we trusted each other."

"But Ryoma…. Sometimes it seems that you're leaving me behind and I worry." Syuusuke said wrapping an arm around Ryoma from behind. "What is our trust?"

"To stand by each other's side no matter where we are," Ryoma said softly as he leaned against Fuji's embrace.

"Aa…" Fuji said with a smile as he embraced Ryoma closer. He had wanted to hear that from Ryoma, because it had seemed with the last phone call that Ryoma had forgotten their trust.

* * *

**Come Back To Me**

Fuji closed his eyes as he felt the familiar tiredness settle in his body but his mind didn't rest as it did every night since Ryoma left. He hadn't expected him to leave even if they had multiple problems; hadn't expected him to walk out so coldly but he himself had been too proud to chase him down as well. But it was nights such as these when the rain tapped at his window that he couldn't help but want Ryoma's warmth next to him. Really, he wanted nothing more than Ryoma to return but he himself knew Ryoma wasn't one to turn back easily.

Fuji's eyes opened to stare at the ceiling as the same memories played over and over in his head. The "what if's" the "could have's" haunted him nightly and tonight wasn't any different. Just once, he wanted to say he was sorry again; to mean it once more and hold Ryoma once more.

Vaguely he heard the phone ring but he didn't want to move…. Nothing he could say or do would change their past but he didn't want to say goodbye like Ryoma did. He heard his voicemail go on yet he didn't pay attention….

"Syuusuke… when you get home… I just wanted you to know Echizen is in town."

The name shook his body, it racked his mind and more than anything, it brought the longing in his heart. Sitting up, he reached for the phone to dial his friend's number. Once in while he had to swallow his pride and if he did, would the aching in heart finally disappear?

* * *

**One Road, Two Views**

Ryoma frowned as Fuji dragged him so fast past everything in Osaka. They had come to see the city and spend time with each other yet he wanted to walk around so fast and not even linger to enjoy time together.

"Hurry," Fuji shouted as he pulled Ryoma along like a toy.

Ryoma let out a sigh as he tried not to make a big deal out of the fact that he didn't like rushing at all. He wanted to walk slowly, enjoy the scene, enjoy Syuusuke's hand in his and the feeling of just being together.

Fuji frowned as he felt Ryoma slow again. He wondered if his boyfriend was sick because he wasn't being enthusiastic about exploring at all. Instead he dragged his feet as if time wasn't running against them. He had wanted to see lots of new places with Ryoma today, make lots of memories about their trip and do it all before the end of the day.

* * *

**As Time Goes By**

Fuji smiled as he watched Ryoma sleep next to him. It was evenings when they had nothing better to do then turn on a movie and fall asleep in each other's arms. He had been so exhausted from all his practices he had for the US Open and Fuji had been busy finishing deadlines but they always found the time to spend time with each other. It didn't matter how much time passed though; He'd still love Ryoma's angelic face that peacefully laid beside his as much as he loved how Ryoma unconsciously reaches over to make sure he was still by his side.

"As time goes by, I'll still love you," Fuji whispered placing a chaste kiss on Ryoma's brow softly.

"Mada mada…" Ryoma uttered as he turned in sleep while Fuji smiled. Even in sleep, his Ryoma defied his every word.

* * *

**Fantasy**

"Why?"Ryoma asked

"Because I want to customize you into any costume I want." Fuji said with a smile.

"What's the occasion?"

"It's the 31st of October." Fuji informed him happily. "Aren't you aware of what that is?"

"I'm fully aware of what it is but we don't celebrate it in Japan." Ryoma said and rolled over to go back to sleep. He really hated it when Fuji came in and bothered him with small talk that had no meaning.

"But I want to dress up." Fuji complained.

"Then go do it." Ryoma's muffled voice came out from under the pillow.

"But I have this fantasy of you dressed in a school boy uniform while I'm raping you."

"What kind of sick, perverted boyfriend are you?" Ryoma asked flipping the blanket off of his face to stare at Fuji who was dressed as an instructor.

"One who already planned everything…."Fuji said glancing hungrily down Ryoma.

It was then he realized Fuji had already dressed him up and happened to be on top of him… the bastard had only wanted him to realize it!

* * *

**No One Else Comes Close**

Ryoma smiled as his boyfriend's arm wrapped around his waist. He half listened to his boyfriend's comments as he looked around at the scenery. It'd been a while since he had time to just explore Tokyo. Although the night was lit with neon signs and bright lights from so many buildings, Ryoma enjoyed the bustle of people rushing home and the slightly chilled air that stung his face.

"Be right back Ryoma, let me grab come drinks for us," The man said pressing a slight kiss on Ryoma's head before running into the nearby café.

Ryoma waited as he was expected to and decided it wasn't so bad to have a boyfriend who cared for your every need. After all, he did everything without being asked to, took care of everything when Ryoma was too tired to even want to think about it.

Ryoma's eyes widened when he felt a strong jerk from behind that made him fall into very familiar arms. Looking up, his breath hitched as his eyes met stormy, unreadable blue eyes.

"Fuji-senpai…"

He didn't say anything; he merely took Ryoma's hand and pulled forcefully until they were well on their way away from everyone's eyes.

"What are you doing? I'm still waiting for-"

"Me, you were waiting for me." Fuji said simply although his soft words cut sharply from his tone.

Ryoma didn't say anything more as he pulled out of Fuji's grasp roughly and faced him head on.

"Why are you doing this senpai?" Ryoma asked with a frown.

"Did you enjoy your dates with him? Did you enjoy his kisses? His love for you?" Fuji asked instead looking intently at Ryoma.

"Of course I do, why else would I be with him?" Ryoma defended.

Fuji merely smiled stiffly at Ryoma. "I thought I lost to someone better, but if this was it then why did I have to wonder so long? Why did you have such an expression?"

Ryoma didn't say anything but stare at Fuji and Fuji turned to leave merely biting out a 'go back then' before walking off.

But before Ryoma understood what he meant his body had already reacted and plastered itself onto Fuji's back while his arms encircled his waist greedily.

Fuji didn't question him at all, he merely took Ryoma by the hand and they walked. Ryoma knew Syuusuke had understood what he wanted to say, no one else came close to Syuusuke… no one could take his place.

Unknown to Ryoma who quietly contemplated the situation, Syuusuke had already lost the serious expression and was smiling just a teeny bit at his cute kouhai whom he refused to allow anyone else at.

* * *

A/N: Trying to lighten my mood again from all that drama! XP


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Happy Birthday to our dear Prince! This is his present and everyone's Christmas gift from me ^-^

So, if you can't tell after reading these drabbles, I've made another transition and have went back to short light-hearted drabbles. XD

Enjoy and review to tell me merry x-mas if nothing else.

* * *

irishKaoru – I hope you had a good one too and enjoy your Christmas as well! :D

Moonlit Crystals-  True in some cases, but the new series has re-spiked my interest in PoT. Well, the best part sometimes is that a couple does not always see the same way and it ends up being misunderstood. There was an incident that sparked that story XD

The one where Ryoma left Fuji was left open-ended for everyone to wonder and torture themselves over the possibilities XD

I know, while everyone was out treat-or-treating, I was stuck at work with a notebook to write down 'Fantasy' XD

Emiko the Lone Wolf – Thank you for the usual support! I appreciate the readers who take a few seconds to write a little line or two of their own thoughts.

MARYLOVER- That's why I love thrill so much. You can do practically anything with them and they still manage to draw the attention to

* * *

**Waiter!**

"Waiter!"

Ryoma sighed as he turned towards the voice and did his best not to frown.

"Fuji-senpai, in the last five minutes you've called me for water, refill and food. What else is there possibly that you need?"

"Do you think a pink bow is cuter or a red one?" Fuji asked innocently.

"Black," Ryoma stated and walked away only to hear Fuji calling him back.

"It isn't nice to leave your customer not satisfied…" Fuji mentioned with a growing smile. He liked coming here when Ryoma worked just to watch him work in his cute uniform.

Ryoma didn't even blink as he walked away clearly ignoring Fuji.

"And you looked so cute in my bed last-"

Fuji smiled widely as hands furiously covered his mouth roughly while a lithe body landed on his determined to stop him from spilling anything about their night activities.

"Why Ryoma, I never knew waiters could attack patrons…."

"I hate you," Ryoma uttered realizing the spectacle he had just made.

* * *

**By Ear**

"Amazing Ryoma," Fuji said with a small kiss to Ryoma's cheek after listening to Ryoma's uncanny ability to play a piece on the piano all by listening by ear to a classic piece.

"I don't think it's such a talent," Ryoma said standing with a sigh.

"I think it's a wonderful talent." Fuji said wrapping an arm around Ryoma's waist.

"I think we need to take a trip to our room and see what else you can learn just be ear."

* * *

**Melting**

Fuji chuckled lightly as he watched his lover turn back into a cute little boy as he licked his ice cream in wonder. It was times like this that he enjoyed just watching rather than touching Ryoma.

"Mou…" Ryoma uttered as the ice cream slid down his lips and towards his chin anyways when he had tried to hard not to let any spill.

Fuji brows lifted quickly as he made a decision while spotting Ryoma's pink tongue dart out from its cavern to catch a bit of the strawberry ice cream at the corner of his mouth. As Ryoma reached for the napkin to wipe the rest on his chin, Fuji dipped towards his lover and licked the trail of strawberry ice cream from his chin all the way back to his mouth before coaxing a reluctant Ryoma into a "small" kiss.

"Syuusuke!" Ryoma growled out of his aftermath stupor when he realized his ice cream cone was dripping on his hands that held it now.

"Shall I do something about that as well?" Fuji asked in slight want.

* * *

**Fallen Angel**

"Syuusuke?"

Fuji glanced up to see Ryoma sprawled on their couch with a book in hand.

"What is it?"

"Why do some angels fall?"

"Because they lose their wings to become humans." Fuji teased

"Seriously," Ryoma said peeking over the book to show his irritated golden eyes

"Because they become drenched in sins from their lovers." Fuji whispered before moving forward to make sure his own angel fell from heaven into his arms.

* * *

**Restless**

Fuji smiled softly as he watched Ryoma shift every few minutes in bed. Ryoma never seemed satisfied with one position before he was rolling, grumbling and frowning. Though Fuji enjoyed watching his cute Ryoma restless roll every night in frustration as he worked on his projects across from the bed, he liked being in bed much more with Ryoma. Turning off the night light, Fuji crossed the room and coaxed Ryoma to roll to his side before slipping in. Feeling the weight beside him, Ryoma did as he always did and rolled into Fuji's arms. He didn't roll or grumble for the rest of the night nor did Fuji mind that his Ryoma was always restless till he was beside him.

_Dakko shite kurete_

_Yume no naka ni itemo wakatta yo_

_You held me lovingly  
though I was already dreaming, I knew you were there_

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all the readers who has been with me this long ^-^ You are what makes me enjoy writing my thoughts. In the last story, the last lines came from a song I adore: "Daisuki dai yo- Ai Otsuka".


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day 3

Included in this mass update is everyone's all time most love and requested fics! Please enjoy and leave reviews so I can re-energize and write the next mass update!

Vote for your favorite story to be part of the next mass update on my poll located in my profile as well. Poll goes down on March 5th so I can write whichever story chosen as part of my mass update. Stories not on the poll means it's already set to be released so of course they wouldn't be up to choose from.

* * *

EchizenRyomaLover- I thought it was finally time to lighten the mood again and add come light hearted drabbles back. XD

Moonlit Crystals-  I did :D While being stuck at work; it really gave me something to do to write and just think up funny things XD

Silva-forest- I'm glad to hear they were enjoyed :D

MARYLOVER- I'm trying not to stop because although I don' have time to write a proper chapter for everyone, my mind is always at work making stories and plotlines .

* * *

**Not Scared**

"Geez Echizen, you're really scared of nothing." Momoshiro breathed out as they walked out of the movie theatre together.

"Hn… you were screaming so much like a girl." Ryoma said with a frown as he walked away from his senpai only to run into more of his senpai's.

"O-chibi, did you go see the scary movie too?" Kikumaru asked grabbing hold of Ryoma in a tight hug. "It was so scary!!!"

"Let go…"

"Isn't there anything you ARE afraid of?" Momoshiro asked after telling Osihi and Kikumaru about Ryoma not being the least bit scared.

"Yeah o-chibi!" Kikumaru demanded.

"No," Ryoma said a bit cockily as he opened his ponta he had just bought.

"Ah…Ryoma-chan…" Fuji's voice filled the air

Everyone watched in confusion as Ryoma took off for home in a hurry without saying anything more to them.

"Why'd he leave so fast?" Momoshiro asked.

"I don't know either," Fuji said with a slight smile. "Maybe he's scared of me?"

* * *

**Itsuka(Someday)**

"Ne Ryoma... when are you going to tell me you love me?"

"Why do you want to hear it when you know it?" Ryoma asked with a frown.

"Because it means more when I can hear it." Fuji stated with a smile.

"Hn... itsuka..."

"Eh? when will that someday be?"

"Shiran..."

* Itsuka- Someday

*Shiran- Japanese slang for "i don't know" *

* * *

**Shadow**

Fuji closed his eyes in exhaustion as he tried to forget the flashing scene once again. Yet he was never tired enough to remember the day he walked out on Ryoma. It had been a stupid fight of jealousy but Fuji had thought the day Ryoma never turned back that he was free to live his carefree life again... how wrong he was.

The rest of the days were spent remembering, regretting, and hoping he would come back. But the time to apologize and come back was long gone. He was with someone else now and it was selfish of him to want him back... yet the bitterness of the last kiss, the aching of the last touch still haunted him, always a shadow.

* * *

**Unpredictable**

Because life was unpredictable Ryoma had no idea he would end up with the tensai. He never guessed the one he avoided would be the one he seeked or did he think he would long to be in the arms he had once stiffened in fear from. So it was no wonder when Ryoma found himself in love with the tensai that he felt he had gone insane somewhere. But then again; no one told him love was unpredictable as well.

* * *

**Endless Rain**

Fuji smiled as Ryoma snuggled closer to his side unconsciously in sleep. They had planned to play tennis today but the unexpected rain had ruined that plan. Instead they cuddled up beside each other and fell asleep… the only problem was Fuji couldn't fall asleep when such a sigh was before him. He was different from when he dated Tezuka. On days where the rain seemed endless like this, Tezuka and he usually sat down and read while just being in each other's presence. With Ryoma though, he demanded to do something more worthwhile… like sleep.

"He's so cute and cuddly… doesn't want to do anything alone. It makes me feel needed." Fuji uttered with a smile as he brushed the dark green hair back gently. His little prince… how he wanted to build a story with only him.

* * *

**Anything**

"Why do you always insist on pissing me off at least five times a day?" Ryoma asked annoyed at Fuji's latest remarks for the day.

"I don't insist; it just happens to… happen." Fuji corrected rather happily.

"You expect me to believe that?" Ryoma asked

"Whether you do or not it's my truth," Fuji said teasingly as he watched in slight want from Ryoma frowning that turned slowly into a delicious pout. When did this boy not unconsciously seduce him?

"I hate you," Ryoma stated and turned away.

"Mou Ryoma…" Fuji said wrapping his arms around Ryoma from behind to stop him from leaving. "I'd do anything for you…."

"Anything?" Ryoma asked turning his head to meet Fuji's playful look as Fuji nodded eagerly.

"Then leave me alone," Ryoma said roughly as he tried to jerk out of Fuji's tight grasping hug.

"I'd do anything….but that." Fuji said bending to kiss Ryoma's frown away.

After all, where was the thrill if he actually let Ryoma off?

* * *

A/N: Just quick drabbles I happened to do in-between my real stories. :D


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: It's my 5th anniversary! I can't believe it's been this long already but it has :)

I'm happy to have come all this way with all of you faithful reviewers who stuck through the thick and thin with me. This mass update is for all of you as a thank you.

Thank you again and Read/Review for me as usual!

* * *

EchizenRyomaLover- It's always a little of everything when drabbles from me are released XD

Moonlit Crystals-  Yup… I thought I'd throw in at least one bitter chocolate in all the good ones. XD

* * *

**Loved**

Ryoma hated it...

The bubbly feeling, the tingles that vibrated through his body and the smile that threatened to lift his mouth.

Though he should be accustomed to the feeling Syuusuke constantly brought him, he couldn't find the peace to accept that he looked cheesy; the feeling was cheesy and for god's sake... that man was cheesy!

Why did feeling loved have to be complicated?

* * *

**Reasons**

There were always reasons to avoid Fuji Syuusuke in Ryoma's opinion.

He was always smiling, his eyes didn't open, he chuckles like a freak, he looks like a woman and.... did he mention the damnable man almost always tempted him into some embarrassing situation that he usually enjoyed but ended up regretting later?

* * *

**Because Of You**

Ryoma had no regrets the day Syuusuke left him. It wasn't that he wanted to go; it was that it was time to go so how could he ever hate the person he loved for something that couldn't be changed…

Though the painful loss still pained his heart from time to time and the loneliness ate at him more than once a day he didn't have any regrets… because of Syuusuke after all; he had learned all the things he should learn in life… living, loving and letting go.

* * *

**Here With Me**

"You could at least practice to be cuter…" Syuusuke said a bit teasingly at the pouting boy.

"You could at least practice to leave me alone more!" Ryoma shot back as he stalked away sulking in thoughts of the embarrassing situation he was yet again put in because of his boyfriend.

"But I like it better when you're here with me." Syuusuke said softly.

Ryoma didn't respond but Syuusuke could feel his agreement in the way his hands tightened on top of Syuusuke's own.

Yeah, it was hard not to do anything without his Ryoma.

* * *

**What kind of love is this?**

Ryoma frowned to himself in the mirror as he touched the pain that vibrated from his heart. It was unthinkable that even after all this time he was still feeling something for the man who stood beside another outside in the living room while he hid in the bathroom contemplating.  
Hadn't they agreed to go their own seperate ways with no regrets? had it been just him or was it both... or was it Syuusuke?  
Sure, their relationship had more to do with actions rather than words but could they have been wrong when they thought it was over?  
if they weren't wrong....then what was the pain in his chest?  
Just what kind of love was this?

* * *

**Stand By Me**

Fuji chuckled lightly as he watched his young lover stalk away as he usually did when he crossed the line of irritation one too many times in one day. It was one of the best things about dating Ryoma yet it was also a bit lonely when Ryoma didn't come back till he had sorted out his anger and irritation.  
"Hurry up!"  
Fuji looked up to see Ryoma up ahead waiting for him and he couldn't help but smile all over again. Despite him being moody, snarky and big-headed at times; Ryoma always stood by him through whatever they went through... and to Fuji; that was more than enough.

* * *

A/n: Just quick little drabbles laying around while my computer was down :)


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Happy Halloween!

Moon is back with a vengeance! For disappearing so long, I'm surprised many people still review and find time to PM me to update and come back! Thanks to those people I grabbed my guns and hunted down a muse or two and dedicated my time to writing again. To those people, your dedication has come through and I will now diligently for the next two months at least, have regular updates every 2-3 weeks so do keep up those reviews and naggings. They make me tick!

* * *

EchizenRyomaLover- I know… I've been here way long and still haven't finished my stories XP

Gotta get cracking!

Moonlit Crystals-  I always do X0

Not on a set schedule but I nonetheless update XD

a fan-  I don't even try.. these drabbles just appear at random times XD

Reyinn- Your welcome, and thank you for the support.

Madame of all Manga- although I don't mean too… I thrown in angst one too many times as stories. Thank you for reviewing though.

* * *

**Addicted**

Fuji found himself frowning once more as he viewed his boyfriend from the stands. Did he not know that everyone's eyes were on him? Did he not know that he shouldn't smile like that?

"Jealous Fujiko?" Kikumaru asked with a sneaky smirk.

"Maybe…" Fuji said with a smile for his friend sake. It was a known fact that Ryoma belonged to him but that didn't stop the eyes that appreciated "his" Ryoma during every match not the fan club dedicated to him.

'Am I the one with the power or is he?' Fuji thought with a slight frown. Sometimes it seemed Ryoma had the most power… because what else could explain his addiction to him?

* * *

**Breathless**

It started out sweet and irritating… then slowly the flames lit and slowly it sucked him deeper in the abyss as all thoughts ceased and desire overtook his every thought and movement. It only prompt him to continue, to get closer, to feel more…

AND THEN

Fuji always pulled away in satisfaction leaving Ryoma to feel embarrassed, frustrated and breathless from Fuji's kisses.

* * *

**One Meeting**

It was days like this when Fuji looked back at the yearbook that he was reminded of the young freshman who smashed the ball into the basket as swiftly as any regular. Cocky and well-versed in tennis he had captured Fuji's attention bit by bit… and with that one meeting; it led to so much more.

"_Running away?"_

"_A little rain won't stop me,"_

"Again?" an irritated voice joined him on the sofa

"Yes," Fuji said looking up to the man who wrapped an arm around his neck.

Yes… he'd never regret the day he met his Ryoma.

* * *

**My Angel**

"You need to stop lying to me!" Ryoma grumbled out.

"It wasn't a full lie; I just decided not to tell you everything I knew." Fuji said with a smile though he noted that Ryoma was more than irritated that he hadn't said anything about the change of meeting with Sakuno.

"How the hell are you going to enter heaven lying like that?" Ryoma asked with a frown now. The more he thought about it, the more irritated he got.

"I don't need an entry to Hell or Heaven, I get that right here." Fuji whispered pulling Ryoma into his embrace though he was unwilling. He'd break any divine rule to keep his angel by his side.

"I'd even sin," Fuji said aloud with a smile.

* * *

**Poku**

Ryoma smiled almost unwillingly as he looked at the breakfast laid out on the table for him. He had once more decided not to get up early so that meant Fuji already left to work for the day. Yet, he still cooked breakfast….

'Mou….' Ryoma thought pulling out the chair to sit down… ' the man even realized how much he liked a Japanese styled breakfast…

"Finally!"

Ryoma's eyes widened in surprise as he heard Fuji's voice and a poke on his cheek.

"What are-"

"Did you forget today is Saturday?" Fuji asked with a chuckle

Suddenly anger filled Ryoma. He couldn't ever stay happy because of the devil he decided to spend his life with!

"Poku Poku" Fuji whispered poking Ryoma's cheeks twice more.

"STOP!" Ryoma shouted.

* * *

**Thrill Doesn't Add**

Fuji leaned against Ryoma as they watched Kikumaru talk enthusiastically about how much Oishi loved him. It was a good think Oishi wasn't also there or he would have been more then flushed, he'd be bright red.

"So our love starts adding up nya!" Kikumaru finished with a smile. "What about you two O-chibi?"

Fuji purposely tightened his grip around Ryoma's voice daring him to say something negative about their relationship but was surprised when his lover finally spoke in a cocky tone.

"Thrill doesn't add, it multiplies!"

* * *

**Can't You See**

Fuji walked in silence as he stared straight ahead and tried not to see the couple in front of him. Sometimes he wondered if he was the only one hanging onto the memories of yesterday and the love that wouldn't fade away. He smiled a bit as he wondered if the man he thought about constantly knew that he was still following the shadows of their love like there had never been a goodbye. Yet even now, sometimes he wondered if he reached out; could he grasp the hand that he lost.

'If I just stretched a little farther… if I could just say the words I didn't say…' Fuji thought looking at his hand. Fuji's eyes widened as a hand entwined in his. Looking up he noted the curious gold eyes.

"Can't you see?"

"I can," Fuji said after a while.

"Then why can't you see I've been waiting for you?" Ryoma asked with a frown now.

"Because I'm a bastard?"

"I'm glad you finally noticed." Ryoma said and continued to walk knowing Fuji would catch up soon. What was said a week ago wouldn't change what they felt so to Ryoma's satisfaction, he had tortured Fuji enough with the thoughts of goodbye.

* * *

**Itsuka**

Ryoma sighed as he once more accepted congratulations from family members he barely knew. It was as if his life was set on fast forward at the moment. One minute he had been enjoying his college life with good friends and a boyfriend and the next he was standing at the top of the tennis world with no one out there who didn't know him. The bitterness of the life ahead filled his thoughts most of all at times like these… the disappointment and pain was felt the most during this time. They both knew one day their relationship would come to this so why was it that a silly promise weighed so heavily on his heart….and why was it only he who felt this way while Fuji had showed up with a smile on his face as usual and congratulated him on his engagement as if nothing had happened between them in the last eight years.

'Syuusuke no baka…' Ryoma thought angrily though his poker face remained as more people filed into the Echizen house. People who had the smallest drop of blood from his mother and father's side who never visited or even cared for them in ages showed telling the reporters outside how close Ryoma had always been to them… Che! Fame eaters! That's all they were.

"Ryoma…"

His eyes shifted slightly and he nodded to his bride-to-be who offered him some water. It wasn't that she wasn't beautiful or smart… it was that she wasn't…Syuusuke. Her brown haired that had been brushed and pinned in an intricate design to frame her face was very feminine but did nothing to his senses. Her soft black eyes that shone with happiness from the event didn't extend to him nor did the way people all say they were very suitable for one another. His mind was on other thoughts such as if his parents were pricked by Syuusuke's appearance at his engagement to if Syuusuke even cared. Then again, Syuusuke had been quite firm when both sides of their family had disapproved of their sons dating or even living with each other with the intent of marriage. He had been vocal about his love and when they both expressed their wish to have their families agree with how they felt first, they had said someday… someday they'd be together.

But that was all wishful thinking. Their parents had grand plans for both of them that included fiancées. So here they were, holding on to the silly hope of someday and yet it hurt that someday was getting further the more they tried to please their families.

"_When will itsuka be?"_

Syuusuke had asked him that when Ryoma told him of his forthcoming engagement. He had no answer and they had left it at that. So was there never going to be a someday? Was it someday in some other life? If it was… was that why Syuusuke was approving his engagement and playing the best friend straight down to the smile?

"Ryoma… Mariko and you come this way, we'll begin the party!" Rinko said with a smile to her son. She had that look in her eyes that meant don't embarrass the family because_ he_ was here. Did everyone only care about face and what those damn reporters outside the gate would write about?

As Mariko moved ahead to follow his mother, he followed a bit unwillingly till he saw Syuusuke near the door where someone had paused to say something to his mother. Looking at his lover, he moved to the side and gripped Syuusuke's suit sleeve slightly to gain his attention. When the blue orbs settled on him, Ryoma felt all sense leave him yet he was aware. This was what he wanted so why did they have to wait for someday?

"Syuusuke… if I told you Itsuka was today… would you come with me?" Ryoma asked softly as to not draw others attention. He watched Syuusuke think it over but his mother ushered him forward insistently. With a sigh he moved away to continue to follow his mother and fiancées lead only to feel a jerk from Syuusuke.

"Aa…" Syuusuke answered dropping his smiling mask to reveal the darkness and relief behind it. It seemed they both knew what they wanted now because there was no regret as Syuusuke tugged him out of the place and he willingly followed.

* * *

A/N: It's been a while since I compiled my drabbles and short scenes so leave your opinions if you want to.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Wow!

It has been a long time fanfic readers! Since I've updated and been writing here. It had been 6 long, full years to the day of dedication to fanfic and thrill.

Sorry for not updating more often but that broken laptop set me back a whole lot and many other unforeseeable events in my life these past few months. Nonetheless I once more attempt a comeback to fanfic with this release.

I owe my faithful readers, followers, and reviewers my thanks and a apology for making them wait so long for this moment. Their constant support has always been close and their time they take to review, comment etc. is appreciated. While I'm at all theses thank you, we might as well all thank my muse for reappearing again as well! XD

Last but certainly not least, this year will also be memorable. It's been a long time since I've released my first thrill PoT story but this year four of my stories will close their books by the end of this year. Koori No Ouji, Fated, Club7 and Secret are winding down which makes room for my 2 new stories I've begun. This year I present Be With Me, and Emotions. Please take the time to read and review them if you have the time and patience to. I will use that as judge to see if they will continue or be dropped while on the first chapter.

Thank you for six long years and go do the major reading :)

It has been a long time fanfic readers! Since I've updated and been writing here. It had been 6 long, full years to the day of dedication to fanfic and thrill.

Sorry for not updating more often but that broken laptop set me back a whole lot and many other unforeseeable events in my life these past few months. Nonetheless I once more attempt a comeback to fanfic with this release.

I owe my faithful readers, followers, and reviewers my thanks and a apology for making them wait so long for this moment. Their constant support has always been close and their time they take to review , comment etc. is appreciated. While I'm at all theses thank you, we might as well all thank my muse for reappearing again as well! XD

Last but certainly not least, this year will also be memorable. It's been a long time since I've released my first thrill PoT story but this year four of my stories will close there books by the end of this year. Koori No Ouji, Fated, Club7 and Secret are winding down which makes room for my 3 new stories I've begun. This year I present Remember Me, Be With Me, and Emotions. Please take the time to read and review them if you have the time and patience to. I will use that as judge to see if they will continue or be dropped while on the first chapter.

Thank you for six long years and go do the major reading :)

* * *

**Here**

_'Is this the end of the moment?'_

That thought had echoed within Fuji since the day Ryoma uttered it when he had left.

But yet why was it that he hadn't answered? Why had he only nodded as he watched Ryoma leave that night?

"I wish he was here…" Fuji whispered into the empty room. Life had never seemed so bleak in all his moments of life. But he wouldn't be… not for a whole other three months…

* * *

**Hot and Heavy**

"How do you feel?" Fuji asked leaning over his panting boyfriend

"Sticky and sweaty," Ryoma complained breathing heavily.

"My… and here I was thinking you looked hot and heavy…" Fuji whispered nipping his ear slightly

"You horny bastard," Ryoma frowned getting up from where he was laying. Tennis practice had taken longer than usual. "I'll show you hot and heavy!"

"Do show…" Fuji said before Ryoma pressed himself into Fuji and proceeded to deeped the kiss

"There's hot…" Ryoma said pulling away after the long kiss.

"hmmm… where's heavy?"

Ryoma dropped his foot onto Fuji's hard with a satisfied smile. "Right there."

* * *

**Lazy Days**

The summer days that were too hot to do anything but lay inside with the warm breeze blowing in… the days where the heat rolled like sweat off the skin… those were the days that Fuji loved.

Because those happened to be the days his Ryoma couldn't escape because of the heat and decided to have a lazy day. A day which consisted of leaning and sleeping on Fuji… what could be a better day than a day he got to hold and see his Ryoma up close?

* * *

**Our Spot**

Ryoma skimmed a hand over the tree that was probably hundreds of years old…. At least it looked like it. It was a place he cherished for it happened to be where he had dates with the one he loved… throughout all their years together, they still liked to come here and sit. It wasn't just the place that was special; Ryoma learned that as years went by. No… it wasn't just a place; it was the person you were with. It was being here with Fuji that made everything better.

"I'd rather be anywhere but here without you"

"Then why didn't you wait?"

Ryoma turned and smiled slightly as blue eyes looked down into his.

"Because I had to make sure if it was just the place or your face that I miss."

* * *

**Pleasing Ryoma**

"Hey Fuji can you help me with this box?" Kikumaru asked trying to balance two boxes in each arm

"I can't," Fuji said with a smile from behind the desk he was sitting at.

"Why not?" Kikumaru asked with a frown setting the boxes on a side table.

"My hands are full," Fuji said with another smile.

"With what?" Kikumaru pouted now and faced Fuji.

"Pleasing Ryoma,"

"I don't see him…"

"That's the point- ouch….not teeth baby."

"…"

* * *

A/N: It has been so long since the last time hasn't it. Enjoy the very short drabbles and continue to read and enjoy them.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Well it's my #1 Muse's Birthday and really I should update for that occasion. Unfortunately I'm quite busy so expect releases today… then I'll do day-to-day releases starting from the first to the fourth of July. Do enjoy and send a warm review so I at least want to write the next chapter. See all of you in a couple of days!

* * *

livingtodream- Thank you. :] that's the only thing I strive for with Thrilling. To bring about different emotions from each little scene you read. Hopefully Thrilling continues to do that for you and everyone else or it would have lost it's purpose.

Anni-Cat- yes… I'm slowly trying to make small comebacks and not disappear forever… gawd… where would thrill be if I don't update?

..fangirl- I know… trying to stray back into my horrible mind of seeing them doing naughty things instead XD

flavoroflove – What I like about my drabbles is that they don't have a point or connection to each other like my chapters have to so I get to play with only scenes I want to.

cielmikitoaloislvr- I'm sure everyone else knew too… argh! Gotta get my head out of the gutter with these two XD

* * *

**I Can Wait Forever**

It seemed so long ago that Segaku lost their tiny prince and the third years grew up and went on but it was slow days like this that the glory of nationals was just yesterday and not four months ago.

What bothered Fuji the most was the fact that he couldn't just let it go though. A match unfinished, a feeling undone, and a breath he skipped.

"Ne Fuji-Senpai?"

"Hm?" Fuji asked glancing up at Momoshiro who had been thumbing through his middle school yearbook with Kikumaru and Oishi.

"What's this tucked into your yearbook?" Momoshiro asked. "It doesn't make much sense for a confession."

"Eh? Digging through my personal stuff?" Fuji asked with a slight quirk to his ever present smile.

"It was just Momo!" Kikumaru accused immediately.

"Saa…. I haven't looked in my yearbook at all," Fuji admitted. "Most of my confessions I received on the day we graduated."

"Well sucks to be this girl then," Momoshiro said handing the note over to Fuji who opened it.

'I can wait forever'

Fuji froze…

_"I thought you knew,"_

"_You can't assume all the time senpai."_

"_Well what if I told you I was in that kind of relationship with Tezuka?"_

"_Are you telling or baiting?" the boy smiled. "I'll wait for your answer-"_

"_What answer are you waiting for?"_

"_Time isn't waiting now senpai, but I can wait forever for your answer to what is between US"_

"Senpai?" Momoshiro questioned

"Saa…." Fuji merely said and walked out of the room. "Ryoma…"

He should've known that even the smartest Tensai could not escape the little prince's probing stare. He should've known even the Tensai could be the hard-headed fool in certain situations.

"Saa…I really do like that prince."

* * *

**Follow Me**

Ryoma smiled slightly as he ducked behind the trash bins and opened his sack that contained the precious jewels he had just snatched from a wealthy entrepreneur's house. It was too easy stealing since he had a catlike stealth.

"That isn't yours," A voice interrupted his thoughts as his lover rounded the corner towards him.

"Follow me if u can then." Ryoma said turning the corner to escape only to be pinned intimately from behind .

"Caught you…" the voice whispered against his ear.

"You told me I could continue with what I like doing!" Ryoma growled out as his lover's slender fingers reoved the sack from his hand.

"Yes you can," Syuusuke promised. "But every time you do that, I'm going to give it back."

"I hate you detective," Ryoma muttered pushing lightly against Syuusuke to let go.

"But I love you my little thief."

* * *

**Guilty Pleasure**

Ryoma closed his eyes as the darkness enclosed him and he embraced it. The delicious desire that built from within as each spark created more pleasure. He knew exactly when his blood quickened, knew exactly when his breath would come short and more than likely-

"Some thought huh?"

Ryoma's eyes snapped open and a frown found its way onto his face.

"You ruined it," Ryoma complained.

"eh?"

"Next time then Ryoma?" Fuji chuckled from the other side of the room knowing exactly what had been going on in Ryoma's head.

"Ah… perhaps next time would be more fulfilling on all fours than on my back." Ryoma said sarcastically trying to mask the embarrassment at being caught thinking of the night before with Fuji.

"Saa… your guilty pleasure hn…."

* * *

**Happy**

Ryoma sighed as he wondered if he'd regret this one day.

'There's nothing to regret,"' Fuji had told him. 'You can watch life past you by or go with.'

"Are you scared?"Fuji asked breaking through Ryoma's thoughts as their parents were voicing their disapprovals of them living with one another and getting married.

"No…" Ryoma said surprising himself at how he didn't even hesitate in the least about telling his parents he wanted to be with Syuusuke forever. "This is our pace, this is our happiness."

"And are you happy?" Fuji asked looking at Ryoma in slight uncertainty

Ryoma nodded slightly. He was happy next to Fuji.

* * *

**Strokes**

Ryoma bit back a moan as Fuji showed him exactly how delicious a forehand stroke could be.

"How's my forehand sensei?" Fuji asked with a sly smile.

"Good…" Ryoma breathed out. "But you could use work."

"On what?' Fuji murmured as he leaned forward to press a kiss on Ryoma's forehead before he found his sweet Ryoma looking up at him with a smirk.

"Your grip,"

* * *

A/N: I needed to write these and purge them from my mind XP


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: How late is this? XD

Well I thought I just finished my first week of school so why not focus on my stories as a comeback as well. Enjoy this late September release and you may very well expect another update sometime in October as well since I want to start making my writing routine again. Do enjoy and the best thing to encourage me is to drop a review so I know someone is still reading.

* * *

Premus- Strangely I have one in the works -_- we'll see if it gets released because that is exactly where that scene came out of.

* * *

**Misuse**

Fuji frowned as he rang the doorbell for the tenth time. Anyone would've called him crazy to skip work and ride the opposite direction to his boyfriend's house. But here he was because of one phone call that worried him greatly… to Fuji it was more life changing then maybe getting fired.

"_Hey I'll come see you right after work and take care of you."_

"_Go away; I don't want you near me!" Ryoma retorted back through the bad connection of the phone and his croaky sick voice._

"_But I love you… don't you ever miss me?" Fuji teased._

"_I do…"_

"_Say it properly!' Fuji demanded._

"_Yadda,"_

"_Ryoma…" Fuji said softly._

"_I -static- you."_

"_Say it again," Fuji had demanded. "I couldn't hear you,"_

"_I said – static- and – static-"_

"_What?" Fuji said almost cursing the subway for such horrible reception… or was it his cheap phone?_

"_I said you misuse me and I hate you!" Ryoma shouted loudly and hung up._

After that, no matter how many times he called afterwards Ryoma wouldn't answer. Then Ryoma did something he never ever did even when Fuji was being his most annoying self. He shut his phone off.

"Are you crazy?" Ryoma croaked out angrily finally opening the door. "You're supposed to be at work in five minutes and here you are acting like a madman ringing my doorbell as if death was behind you!"

"But what you said worried me…" Fuji said with another frown as he pulled Ryoma against him ignoring the fever Ryoma was running.

"What did I say?" Ryoma asked pulling away in irritation as he tried to remember what he said to make his crazy boyfriend come out this way.

"You said I was misusing you and you hated me…" Fuji said pushing his forehead against Ryoma. "I'm sorry if I tested your temper one too many times but I never-"

"What are you talking about?" Ryoma demanded sitting on the sofa since his head was still fuzzy and he was freezing from his fever. "I never said that!"

"Yes you did!"

"I said," Ryoma said with an evil glare. "I miss you geez and I hate you."

Fuji eyes opened slightly as he watched his cute lover close his eyes in irritation as he cuddled into a ball.

"oh…"

"You need to get a better phone," Ryoma uttered

* * *

**Bruise**

"O-chibi, did something fall on you?" Kikumaru asked watching Ryoma change his shirt and seeing the purplish mark near his collarbone.

"Yes," Ryoma said irritably. "Something big, evil and demanding."

"Wahh… I don't like big dogs either." Kikumaru said with a slight frown. "You should avoid it."

"I try," Ryoma said jerking his shirt on as Fuji grabbed him around the waist and guided him outside.

"Fuji-ko where are you taking O-chibi?" Kikumaru asked slightly interested.

"To bruise him harder," Fuji said through a smile.

"What?"

* * *

**Doughnut**

"Echizen…" Momoshiro said staring at him hard with a frown.

"What?" Ryoma asked.

"Did you just finish a powdered doughnut without me?" Momoshiro demanded, "Eating without your best senpai!"

"Eh? Are you cra-"

"You can't lie to me; the powder is all over your mouth!" Momoshiro said reaching out to smear a part off to taste for himself as well.

"How was that?" Fuji asked amused with evil delight twinkling in his blue eyes.

"….it was salty…." Momoshiro said with a lost expression on his face.

"Syuusuke!" Ryoma bit out wiping the traces away from his mouth.

"I know of much sweeter holes than doughnuts…" Fuji merely began

"What kind of doughnut did you have?" Momoshiro asked instead of catching on.

"Oh it wasn't a doughnut he was having Momo, it was-"

"SyuuSUKE!" Ryoma said yanking on Fuji's arm hard.

"-a long hard banana."

"Heh… since when did bananas taste salty…."

* * *

**Lust**

Ryoma frowned as he rolled onto his back and felt Syuusuke pull hi m towards him. He expected the chaste kiss that Syuusuke was already placing on his forehead to the tightening of Syuusuke arms around him in possessiveness.

"Something wrong again?" Syuusuke asked looking at his lover's face.

"Hn…. It just seems that-"Ryoma stopped. The more he pondered on the thought, the more he realized it always ended like this.

"Seems like?" Syuusuke prompted as he ran a hand through Ryoma's hair softly.

"It seems like every time we have a disagreement or fight we end up in bed." Ryoma said looking up at Syuusuke with his frown still intact. "Why is that?"

Syuusuke merely smiled. "Because we forgive each other so much better when we vent our frustration in the form of lust."

"Why can't we just work it out like normal couples?" Ryoma complained.

"Because WE aren't a normal couple," Syuusuke whispered before letting his mouth descend the rest of the way onto Ryoma. Some things were better left unsaid and not thought of…. Like how they solve their problems.

* * *

**Mutual**

Fuji blue eyes bore into Ryoma's angrily as the tensai fought to control the jealousy that overwhelmed him at the moment. He had sometimes flirted so he could see the reaction of Ryoma but what Ryoma had just done with Atobe was well beyond minor flirtation. The grinding on the dance floor had promised a whole lot more than harmless flirting done between two males, it was 'meet me upstairs and I'll let you dominate me' grinding they were doing.

"What do you have to say?"

"About what?" Ryoma asked in innocence. "The way you flirted and harmlessly kissed buchou or the way you allowed that uke kohai go at your leg?"

"About your behavior with Atobe on the dance floor," Fuji bit out ignoring the jabs Ryoma were going for in favor of his jealousy. "It bothers me Ryoma when you go beyond innocent flirting to promising so much more."

Ryoma merely snorted before walking towards the door. "Don't worry, the feeling's mutual."

* * *

A/N: Small little scenes that inspired me to write during the whole dead time I had.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Originally, this release was set for Thanksgiving but the essays and things that needed to be done for school along with work set it behind a few days, nonetheless enjoy the releases and review for me please.

* * *

**Hand**

Ryoma nodded absently as he listened to Atobe drone on about his irritation for the day for the fifth time as his mind wandered about everything but the subject. He was cold standing in the crisp autumn morning waiting for his boyfriend and the rest of the people to get out of the bathroom so they could go play tennis.

Rubbing his hands together, he tried to keep warm but on a slight impulse, he reached out to grab Atobe's hand and place it over his. A slight smile covered his face as he felt the body heart radiate off and onto his own cold hands. So intent on warming himself, he didn't even realize Atobe had stopped talking to watch what he was doing. Silence loomed for a few minutes before Ryoma realized that there was no one talking. Looking up, he met gazes with Atobe who was staring at him in amazement.

"What?" Ryoma asked innocently.

"What are you doing with my hand?" Atobe asked.

"I'm cold," Ryoma said bluntly.

"Well you could've used my hands," Momoshiro said with a frown as he watched Seigaku's boy wonder get too close to the opinionated king of Hyoutei. He snatched Ryoma's hands away to place between his own while frowning at Atobe.

"Saa… who knows where your hands have been..." Fuji said walking over with an overly fake smile. If there was one thing he disliked, it was everyone's paws all over his boyfriend.

"You're so mean Fuji-senpai," Momoshiro protested. "My hands have only been where Atobe's has been."

"You were there in the bathroom earlier holding his penis as well while he took a piss?" Fuji asked removing Ryoma's hands from Momoshiro's to place inside his jacket.

"Well I didn't do that." Momoshiro balked slightly at the thought of doing that.

"Then it hasn't been where his hands were." Fuji snapped with a smile on his face.

* * *

**If**

"If only you could enjoy it more," Fuji said with a smile as Ryoma frowned and straightened his clothes from the disarray and, rumpled look Fuji gave it when he insisted on perfecting their sly "plundering".

"Maybe on the day you let me top," Ryoma grumbled out.

"If maybe you could moan more…" Fuji added guiding him towards their house.

"Perhaps if you could hit me point blank with desire," Ryoma said sarcastically.

"If maybe you could be more wanton."

"Grab a slut then," Ryoma said with a frown now.

"If only you were more open to trying new things." Fuji mussed out.

"Maybe if YOU were a size bigger, more skillful like Atobe with positioning and open to just cuddling like buchou I might seem more into it." Ryoma snapped out.

A silence filled the air before Fuji's finally found his voice. "When and how would you know about their likes?"

"If maybe you'd listen more." Ryoma said with a smile before shutting the door in Fuji's face.

* * *

**Cuddle**

There was one part of the night Fuji couldn't help but love. The part where after their workout and they were tired. That was when the cross Ryoma disappeared and the peaceful one took over. The one who unconsciously sought Fuji's warmth though he was already buried deep in sheets and blankets holding his pillow in his arms. The boy couldn't fall asleep unless it was Fuji cuddled behind his spooned figure holding him tightly in the warmth of their own heat.

What people didn't understand was that the bratty, blunt boy had the most adorable side to him as well… but that was for him to know and no one else to ever find out.

…

**Stuffing**

If there was one thing Ryoma liked about Thanksgiving, it was the food. Nothing was quite like the Japanese styled dishes his mom did infused with the turkey that his dad insisted they had to have. This year though… it was a little more hectic with his boyfriend rubbing and touching him.

"Stop it," Ryoma frowned slapping Syuusuke's hand away from his butt again.

"Why not?" Fuji said with a smile as he pulled Ryoma back into his arms. "No one can see."

"But I can feel," Ryoma snapped.

"That's the point," Fuji chuckled as he pressed a chaste kiss into Ryoma's hair.

"You know how people love the stuffing in the turkey?" Ryoma said prying Fuji's arms off of him.

"Yeah?" Fuji murmured though he replaced the hands Ryoma kept removing.

"I'm to the point where I want to stuff you with my fist," Ryoma said with apparent irritation in his tone.

"Oh yeah?" Fuji said pressing his head onto Ryoma's.

"Yeah!" Ryoma said crossly.

"Well I want to stuff you with something too…. Care to be my turkey later?" Fuji said naughtily

"You can't stuff a turkey that isn't dead." Ryoma bit out after a good amount of red flushed up his face.

"Well you can just be Ryoma then," Fuji said with a smile. "Stuffed with Fuji's love."

* * *

A/N: Don't ask how these were thought up about.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Just some drabbles i had laying around. Compiled and sent forth to the masses now XD

* * *

**Sleep**

Ryoma cocked his head to one side as he watched the even breathing of his favorite bed partner. There were times when the blue-eyed man could annoy him to know end but there were also times like these when he was deep in sleep and quite content to just look good. Perhaps it was because he usually woke up later than his partner that he didn't get to contemplate the thoughts he had today but it had hit him from nowhere. Everything he felt about them was suddenly surfacing at the moment and Ryoma was content to sit here and wonder if he could bury deeper into those arms only loosely wrapped around him in sleep or if he could get a response if he was to press his lips to those perfect un-moving ones…

"Brat, get the hell up already!" Atobe said barging into the room with only his robe on as well.

Ryoma frowned as the person who was so peaceful in sleep stirred at the jarring voice. Obviously Atobe thought Fuji would already be up and gone by now or else he wouldn't have just ruined the peace Ryoma was having.

"It's too early to be yelling Keigo," Fuji yawned out rather pointedly.

"Had no idea you were still here Syuusuke," Atobe said with a slight frown now. "Thought you'd be gone with Tezuka by now…"

"Unfortunately I wanted to spend more time watching my cute lover stare at me unlike how yours always abandons you to the comfort of a cold bedside." Fuji said pressing a kiss to Ryoma's parted ones.

"Yes… you'd get a response…" Fuji uttered softly before pulling Ryoma closer to him again.

It was only then that Ryoma realized he'd spoken some thoughts aloud and he was never watching a sleeping Fuji… he had been wide awake.

* * *

**Tick Tock**

Ryoma sighed as he walked out of the restaurant where he had been having a drink or two with his best friend Momo. They had been celebrating Momo's promotion but only Ryoma had been somewhat out of it, paying more attention to the tick tock of his watch then the count of drinks that were being drained.

"Shall we call it done?"

Ryoma turned slightly and smiled while nodding his response. Wrapping his arm round Fuji's waist they walked away in silence each knowing that the other waited patiently for the time to meet. After all, the whole world didn't know they were together… save for the ticking of the clock.

* * *

**Stealing**

Ryoma sighed as his eyes once more drifted across the table to steal a glance at Fuji. He wondered if the guy even thought of him outside the walks from and to school as well as tennis "dates". Ryoma was starting to get irritated at doing nothing but thinking of his little quirks and sassy remarks but Ryoma found himself smiling at those memories as well.

Glancing back over his eyes caught Fuji's and quickly he looked away feeling a flush crawl to his face.

'Stupid Syuusuke'

Fuji laughed slightly as he glanced back down as well. As fun as it was to mess with his Ryoma, he had to control himself and not go over there to cause a scene. Little did Ryoma know how much he wanted to capture Ryoma forever in those secretive glances Ryoma sent his way. If Ryoma thought stealing glances were bad, how would Ryoma react when he told Ryoma he had stolen his heart as well?

* * *

**Go Away**

Ryoma frowned as he tossed yet another paper away after trying to concentrate on his essay. It was all thanks to stupid Syuusuke who told him they couldn't go on their tennis date until he finished his History essay for class tomorrow. Since when did he care if Ryoma was scoring well in school or not?

So that led to the big problem… Ryoma couldn't concentrate on anything… only the idiot who was currently replaying on his mind.

"Ryoma…"

"Go away" Ryoma said turning to see said person he had been thinking about entering his room and locking the door.

"Okay," Fuji agreed and dropped as he fondled Ryoma lovingly with his hand. "I'll disappear under the table while you work hard okay?"

* * *

A/N: Geez if only i can keep up this update of once a week... review anyways if you want more :D


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: It's my 7th anniversary! I can't believe it's been this long already but it has :)

I'm happy to have come all this way with all of you faithful reviewers who stuck through the thick and thin with me. This mass update is for all of you as a thank you.

Thank you again and Read/Review for me as usual! It took a lot to bring this all to you so give me a little feedback

* * *

**Nap**

Ryoma sighed as he rolled over in the backseat of his car in peaceful sleep. His real passion aside from tennis he'd say would have to be sleep. Because sleep was what caused dreams…

Dreams such as the one he was having right now… Hands that skimmed under his shirt… a warm breath that perked his nipple in anticipation at being touched…He could almost feel Syuusuke's hand unzipping his pants, stroking him gently through his boxers before bringing him out hard. His breath would trail his cock before he angled his lips at the base and trace it back up to the tip. Syuusuke would never fool around as he'd bring the whole length into his mouth suddenly and from there it'd be a struggle to hold himself back…

Ryoma's eyes snapped open since THIS dream was a little TOO graphic.

"Syuusuke!"

"What… you liked it." Fuji protested as he removed Ryoma's cock from his mouth.

* * *

**Without You**

Fuji frowned as he reached beside him only to find a cold empty spot. The bed was too cold when Ryoma was not home, the house was too quiet without his complaints and really, Fuji just missed him.

The bed dipped swiftly and an ice cold body pulled into his warmth.

"Ryoma?"

"Who else?" The man scowled with a slight shiver.

Fuji smiled into the dark and pulled him closer despite the chill.

"Why are you still up?"

"Can't sleep?"

"Why?"

"Can't… without you."

"I spoil you way too much with my presence…" Ryoma muttered but he didn't complain when Fuji pulled his closer still. Despite all Ryoma's smart remarks and denials; he was content.

* * *

**Eyes**

Ryoma smirked slightly as he raked his eyes downward once more and licked his lips slowly to indicate the satisfaction he was feeling from staring. He loved it when Fuji was lecturing since that meant he had to be good and speak of what he needed to speak about during class. Meanwhile Ryoma could enjoy undressing him mentally and make passes at him without having to pay for it. Ryoma shifted a bit and opened his mouth slightly as if he was about to swallow something whole. Slowly he bobbed his head downward slightly intimidating Fuji to respond.

"Class dismissed," Fuji said abruptly and as the students filed out, he made sure he had a firm hold on Ryoma.

"What are you doing sensei?" Ryoma asked innocently.  
"Giving you extra credit for those eyes," Fuji said softly as he grounded his hard erection against Ryoma's back as all the students filed out.

* * *

**Clubbing**

There was a reason why Fuji liked clubbing with Ryoma. It was the best place to see Ryoma get loose, to let him roll his hips and forget about everything else. If anyone could say they lose themselves in the rhythm and drink, it was Ryoma. He was like another person and Fuji always got the best fuck he'd ever get… the problem was the day after.

"Fuck you,"

Fuji sighed as he left the room slightly dejected that Ryoma was dying from a hangover and butt hurt that he had been bottomed up really well. Oh well… there would be other night to score the wildly passionate Ryoma again.

* * *

A/N: Geez I gotta stop being so dirty… first light then dark then drama now dirty… what's next?


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Short but clear XD

* * *

**Not Seeing Clearly**

Fuji wondered if the little prince would ever look up and really see what he truly wanted from him. It had become a routine to bump into the prince, greet him and tease a reaction out of him but as time wore on Fuji realized he was getting greedy. He wanted more than the brief acquaintance; he wanted Ryoma to see him clearly.

"I'm not blind Fuji-senpai…"

"Did I say something Echizen-kun?" Fuji asked turning a smile towards the center of his attraction.

"I just choose not to see that." Ryoma admitted bluntly before walking away. He was not going to fall for Fuji's bait.

* * *

**Once More**

Fuji chuckled as he watched Ryoma dress to leave. His eyes hungrily trailed the wonders of his handiwork in front of him. From the faint kiss marks to the slight imprint of his hands on Ryoma's lithe body, Fuji was proud to claim it all.

"I'm leaving," Ryoma uttered but Fuji held fast as he pulled Ryoma against him tightly.

"I love you," Fuji whispered against Ryoma's ear.

"I know that!" irritated golden eyes faced him after that bratty declaration.

"I just needed to tell you, once more." Fuji whispered before covering Ryoma's mouth with his own.

After all, every time with Ryoma always required a once more.

* * *

**A Typical Attack**

Ryoma bit his lip in frustration as he tried to finish his work but a movement from the corner of his eyes caught his attention and before he could determine what he would do, lips already settled possessively on his and he knew exactly who it was.

"What the hell Syuu-"

He was silenced with another kiss until he was dazed before being brought back when hearing that evil chuckle.

* * *

**Negotiations**

"So I say full blown sex every week sounds good," Fuji stated with a smile.

"Every other week," Ryoma bit out.

"Why?"

"I would like to enjoy sitting and feeling comfortable half the time." Ryoma said with a glare at Fuji's twitching smile. He was actually more than positive that his boyfriend loved to toy with him and everything that happened was hardly ever an accident.

"Well then fellatio is a must three times a week."

"Are you a sex driver or what? Two and no more." Ryoma stated.

"Geez Ryo-chan, there's seven days in a week." Fuji protested.

"Yeah, and there's only two days in the weekend." Ryoma justified. "I have to think of my well-being if the sex maniac won't."

"You drive hard bargains Ryo-chan." Fuji said before pulling Ryoma into a deep kiss.

"Someone's got to stand up to you." Ryoma uttered after pushing him off.

"How about making out and dry sex?" Fuji asked

"On the days we aren't having full-blown sex is fine." Ryoma relented.

"Every day," Fuji insisted nipping lightly at the pulse on Ryoma's neck.

"No," Ryoma bit out though his breath hitched slightly.

"Come on…" Fuji uttered against his ear as his hands trailed the front of Ryoma's pants roughly upward.

"Don't think that you can seduce a better answer out of-"

"Please…" Fuji whispered wrapping a hand boldly around the outline of Ryoma's straining erection.

"Okay…" Ryoma stuttered out as he gripped Fuji around the shoulder when Fuji's hand eased inside his zipper.

Negotiations be damned… he was sure Fuji wouldn't let him off now.

* * *

A/N: Geez I'm re-entering dirty fluffy stage so bear with me.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Another quick batch

* * *

**My Cute Demon**

The angry face of a serious businessman

That was the best conclusion to how Ryoma looked lecturing his team who failed to capture a vital piece to domination as he was referring to. He neither raised a fist to beat his anger out nor threw things and paced as one would in the situation. He merely sat there speaking normally as the rest cringed as if he was swinging hits and apologized as if they could lose their jobs over the minor blunder and Fuji looked on in amusement.

"Understood?" Ryoma asked with a calm voice.

"Yes," The all chorused and made a beeline for the door without so much as another question.

Fuji merely rested his cheek upon on hand and watched as Ryoma expelled a long breath before a smile touched his face.

"You devil," Fuji said finally. "Scaring them when in fact, you can't fire them from their jobs at all."

"Someone has to fix the mistakes."

"Shouldn't it be the person in charge who fixes the blunder though?" Fuji asked getting up to look over the deal that was the issue.

"Why when I have people who can finish it so I can have time to ride the boss?" Ryoma asked shutting the door before a click signified a lock in place.

"Tsk tsk," Fuji said taking a seat at his place. "No one should know your office connects to mine."

"No one does," Ryoma said loosening his tie. "But whatever else would bring you here unless you wanted me to run my tongue down your length?"

"If you know, why would you question?" Fuji asked mildly impressed that he had known about him eavesdropping without being seen by anyone else.

"Because I'm a demon," Ryoma said with a slow smile as he shrugged out of his shirt.

That he was… but Fuji was content to be the only one who could see that.

* * *

**Try My Best**

Ryoma frowned as Fuji ignored him for the third time as he tried to signal for Fuji to leave with him. He had enough of all these people pawning him for how great he is of a tennis player and enough of offering s they made to him. He just wanted to take his lover and go home to rest. Lord knows he never had enough of that these days holding down grand slam titles.

Ryoma turned away and headed out the door. He was through, he was going to disappear. To hell with this whole party, to hell with his lover, he would leave himself.

"So not nice Ryoma…" Fuji uttered standing by the door with his jacket on already.

"How did you-"

"But you tried your best till the last moment didn't you?" Fuji said placing Ryoma's jacket on him. "I just had to make our excuses."

Ryoma merely sighed and walked out the door with Fuji.

"Somehow I felt like I didn't try my best." Ryoma uttered.

"Well," Fuji said wrapping an arm around him. "You tried your best to make me fall in love with you."

"What?" Ryoma asked with a raised brow.

"You succeeded thoroughly in that…" Fuji muttered before he pressed a kiss onto Ryoma.

* * *

**Recognition**

"Found you!" Fuji said softly as he pressed a kiss onto Ryoma's jaw from behind.

"How the hell did you find me in this crush?" Ryoma asked looking around Tokyo Square only to see heads of people and more people only.

"Because I can see you from anywhere," Fuji proclaimed with a slight chuckle. "I trained myself for that."

"What a perv…" Ryoma uttered though he leaned willingly into Fuji's embrace.

If Fuji was a perv than he was the willing victim.

* * *

**Give Me Time**

Ryoma sighed as he finally let go of Syuusuke's hand when they reached his house.

"Thank you," Ryoma said softly with a smile.

"I'm sorry," Fuji whispered.

Ryoma shook his head slightly and looked at Fuji.

"I asked that you give me time to talk about what we're losing and you agreed."

"It won't work Ryoma," Fuji said bluntly.

"Maybe this is all wrong like you said Syuusuke, but I'm afraid." Ryoma said softly.

"Of what?" Fuji asked

"Of missing out on what could've been… should've been…" Ryoma stated. "Why do you have to go?"

"Because I'm hurting in this relationship… life would be more stable with another." Fuji said though his tears blurred his eyes. "I should break away first…"

"So we can't turn a hug into forever?" Ryoma asked.

"No," Fuji whispered as he turned away. "It's hurting me… this aching pain."

"Syuusuke," Ryoma said stopping him in place.

"Yes?"

"You were like no other I've met, the moment you stepped in my life I knew you were the one." Ryoma said in his blunt tone. "So I opened my heart to you fully and even now as you say no and to let go, I want you to listen to the story until the end."

"Please don't Ryoma… you'll only hurt us more," Fuji said wiping his tears away though he refused to face Ryoma. He knew Ryoma was crying… his tone, the rawness was all there.

"I know I shouldn't say I love you now but I don't have the strength to lie even at this time." Ryoma said strongly now. "I don't regret anything."

"Ryoma… maybe we're meant to leave our love this way." Fuji stated softly.

"Then I can't help but fight fate for your love." Ryoma said with a small laugh. "Even if I accept that I'm not the one Syuusuke, I won't forget you were the one."

Fuji merely walked and Ryoma knew it was the end. He couldn't stall it anymore so he closed his eyes. Unwillingly to see the one he loved walk, unwilling to deny the love he felt for the man who chose to walk.

* * *

A/N: Quick little drabbles


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Another quick batch for a late x-mas present and new year's gift.

* * *

**Compatibility**

If there ever was a time love was so right yet wrong at the same time, it was at that moment.

They would never fit like a puzzle, never agree on a single answer or even share the same taste buds.

If Fuji Syuusuke was a puzzle of secrets, Echizen Ryoma was merely a blunt, upfront type of guy. If Fuji was a demon in disguise, Ryoma was the demon in full form.

Still, they continued to fight and clash, yet savor the sweet battles they individually won.

Opposites attract…. It was one of the mysteries of the world many proclaimed but Ryoma knew better.

Opposites didn't attract, it was because there was a distinct likeness shared that bonded a couple.

Marry someone like your sister, which was more so commonly said to Fuji but Fuji knew better than to do so.

Marrying someone like your sister would just secure life to what it was already like and not add any surprises into life.

So they found one another. They were exactly the worst couple as many of their friends said. They clashed too much, argued too much, loved too much, fought with everything they had and made up with a passion that could consume the both of them.

Nonetheless they liked it. The thrill of not knowing and yet knowing was enough to make a wrong right.

* * *

**Waiting**

She stared across the café and wondered what it was about that golden eye man that always attracted her attention. Without fail, every day the same man would come and sit at the same table and stare out the window.

Sometimes when it rained lightly, the man's lips would quirk up in slight amusement as he sipped his tea. When it rained hard he'd frown, look a tiny bit worried and check his watch.

Sometimes when the sun shined he'd stare at the blue skies in slight wonder. When it was windy he'd watch the trees rustle outside the café.

Each time he was always quiet, always lost in his own thoughts and she couldn't help but wondered. What a handsome could always be so preoccupied about, what could capture his attention so well.

Nonetheless, she always left before he did due to her work schedule and though she never talked to him, it always seemed like he was waiting for someone.

And that was where she was right.

Because every day he waited till the owner of the studio across the street closed his shop for the day and came to the café to meet him. Little did the lady actually know that the gold eyed man she fantasized about was always NOT preoccupied with thoughts but watching his blue eyed lover work hard.

* * *

**Still Believe**

Fuji sighed as his hand trailed the park bench and down to his side as memories of tennis dates flooded his memories.

There had been many times when he wished it ended differently, many times he wished there still wasn't this unknown feeling buried in his heart three months later but the fact was it didn't happen that way.

He liked to think that he had known it was coming. The signs had been there and yet he hadn't thought that the moment would come so fast, that the taste of the last kiss could still feel heavy on his lips.

Fuji smiled slightly as he wondered why these memories always flooded his mind when he came here. Even though he was no longer here, even though he had believed life hadn't been fair at that time, Fuji realized that he had never given up on love.

Thinking back on it, he now took it as a lesson he needed to learn, just another obstacle to take, just a simple mistake of what he thought was all there. Still, even as he sat here now, he could feel the good memories better than the worse.

He hadn't given up, he had forged on with belief that something else was there for him in life

"How long are you going to sit there?"

Fuji smiled and stood up. Sometime he had to appreciate even the bad and hurtful times.

After all, Belief brought him this far,,, straight to

"Ryoma,"

* * *

A/N: Quick little drabbles you can review if you want


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Suddenly we are back here and already it's my 8th anniversary. To celebrate I have new stories started as I usually do and will continue to release the rest tomorrow.

Thank you so much to all the critics, Lurkers, reviewers, and loyal followers. Without all of you, there would never have been eight years of Thrill from this Authoress. Thank you so much for putting up with fickle dates of updating and Thank you for always reviewing and being persistent with PM's to get me to update. THAT is what makes me work my butt off to bring you these.

* * *

**Zutto (Always)**

"And so he leaves me," Ryoma muttered as Fuji wandered ahead with his senpai as they engrossed themselves with photo techniques. He trailed behind; lost in his thoughts of the simple life he led.

Little did he know Fuji glanced back a little too often during the walk. He was constantly aware that his little lover was straying a little more than he should, constantly including Ryoma in his view.

Splitting with his senpai with an excuse, he turned to wait for Ryoma and smiled. Though Ryoma sided for a scowl on the face, Fuji knew better. The look in Ryoma's eyes was one of relief that he waited, it was one filled with love.

"You could've left me," Ryoma said casually as if he hadn't cared.

"I couldn't," Fuji confirmed softening his smile for Ryoma. "Not then, not now, not ever."

"Che!" Ryoma uttered though the slight blush showed a lot more than his bratty response.

Fuji chuckled and nudged him along.

Ryoma sighed and continued. "Will it always be this way?"

"Zutto," Fuji promised.

* * *

**Mou Kekkou (That's Enough)**

Tezuka sighed as he tried to up his glare. It seemed the two in front of him were not embarrassed of flirting and touching in front of him though he felt embarrassed for them.

He put the blame on Fuji.

If the tensai had never aimed for Echizen, he would never have become as outrageous as Fuji usually was. Yes, that was it.

If the Fuji never laid a hand on Echizen, they all still just be teammates, Echizen would just be a little brat and slightly cocky. He wouldn't be holding Fuji's hand, sneaking in kisses from the side, trailing his hand down Fuji's leg or fondling his crotch…

Tezuka frowned openly and glared at Echizen openly hostile now.

"Something wrong Tezuka?" Fuji prompted with a smile.

"Mou kekkou!" Tezuka intoned with his authoritative voice.

Both busted out in laughter and shared a kiss.

"We were wondering how long it'd take you to say something buchou…" Ryoma said cheekily.

A single tick of an angry mark etched itself onto Tezuka's forehead.

* * *

**Ikenai (Hopeless)**

Ryoma turned the corner and kept going hoping it didn't seem strange that he was taking all the back roads in order to avoid contact with Fuji. If there was one thing he absolutely refused to do was to bow to Fuji's wishes and be predictable. If Fuji expected him to wait quietly by the gate then he was wrong. Exiting the alley way, Ryoma turned another corner only to find his face flat against a chest.

"There's my naughty kitten." Fuji uttered brushing his hand down the side of Ryoma's arm.

"Ikenai…" Ryoma uttered with a sigh.

"What's hopeless?" Fuji asked with a smile. "I love how you're always finding new ways to excite me."

Ryoma's jaw tightened in anger. This guy would never understand that he wasn't trying to find new ways to excite him but escape him…which was hopeless.

* * *

**Penalty**

"Yadda," Ryoma said with a frown as he rolled away. There was no way he was going to let him at it again.

"You said it…" Fuji said with a small chuckle.

Ryoma cringed.

He'd forgotten that every 'yadda' he let out there was penalty.

* * *

**Annoying**

"Is is so annoying that I love you?" Fuji asked softly concerned that Ryoma was now crying.

"Yes," Ryoma uttered though tears trailed their way down his cheek. He was angrier at himself… because it was more annoying that he was in love with the very man he didn't want to be in love with.

* * *

A/N: Quick little drabbles


End file.
